Let it Go
by Snow crystal skies
Summary: The other guardians have been bossing him around and Jack couldn't take it. He flew to Antartica to build himself a home and to be himself. But things never go the way Jack wants them to. Trouble always finds him, but how can he over come it now? And he needs help. Now, before it's no use, because he's already past 'too late' (Song fic.)
1. Let it Go

**Hello,**** Fanfiction world! It's Snow Crystal Skies with my very first fan fiction I've** **ever ****written. I've always loved this site and wanted to writ on it. I have so many stories I want to share with the world. This is a spur of the moment one-shot after watching Disney's new movie FROZEN. The song is Let It Go, and ya. Don't be too harsh mmmmkay?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. **

* * *

jack trudged up the lonely snow covered mountain, wearing some ridiculous fancy clothes forced upon him that were not good for climbing.

Tears had frozen to his dark eyelashes and pale cheeks, he walked, slouched and limply upward.

After his fight with the guardians he came here, he had to get away, Jack had never wanted to be alone so much.

A blue hat covered most of his white hair and face. He wore a blue coat with white markings, with black boots and blue pants. The raw skin on the side of Jack's foot brushed against his tight shoes, sending pain shooting up his leg.

Jack winced but kept walking. When was the last time he was barefoot? 8 years? 9? Jack wished he knew. Wished he could figure it out but the didn't want to remember.

It had been 10 years sense they defeated Pitch. Ten years sense Jack had become a guardian. Ten years sense Jack had fun.

The guardians quickly changed after the battle. Tooth became in barge of what Jack does. Bunny in charge of his food. Sandy in charge of what he wears, and North got whatever was left, which was surprisingly a lot.

The first time the bossed Jack around, he should have drawn the line. The first jibe. The first hit. Every first should have never happened.

Jack could of left, but he didn't. He couldn't.

Jack Frost hated being controlled, he hated it with a passion. And yet, he didn't tell the guardians-his supposed Family to leave him alone.

Well, maybe that's what Jack was afraid of.

On the days where they push a little to far, on the days he wished he was still invisible, Jack wonders if it would be this bad if he joined Pitch.

_"Jack, go make dinner." Tooth shouted from her place on the couch. _

_Jack looked up, he had bags under his eyes and his legs shook as he got up. It had been the first time he had sat down all day. _

_"Yes, ma'am…" Jack muttered as he went to the kitchen. He knew by now to do what he was told. _

_Jack stared at the stove. What was a dinner the guardians-specifically Bunny-would want to eat. _

_No meat, even if North didn't like it (Bunny was more worrisome anyway) not all salad, Sandy hates that most of the time. Though Bunny would love it and would make sure jack 'loved' it too. _

_Jack stood there, cupping his chin, thing of anything he could pass with. He snapped suddenly, pasta! He could have meatballs and and a salad. it was the perfect thing!_

_jack began gathering the ingredients for the dish when he heard foot steps. Large, loud, footsteps. _

_"Wha' are ya think yur doin'?" growled the 6'3 foot pooka. _

_Jack froze, a little nervous as he turned around. "Tooth wanted-"_

_"miss tooth." Bunnymund snapped, crossing his arms. _

_Jack tried not to roll his eyes. "Miss tooth wanted me to make dinner."_

_Bunny scowled, "an' wha' do ya plan on makin'?"_

_jack felt bile rise in his throat, "Spaghetti."_

_bunny glared at the trembling winter spirit. "No one would want to eat your pasta. Make salad like yur 'spost to as a vegetarian."_

_At dinner, Jack was yelled at for making_ salad.

Jack whipped new tears away angrily.

They had taking everything from him that made him Jack Frost. His personality, his clothes, even his staff. 'it's so you don't cause more trouble,' they said.

Well, Jack couldn't take it anymore, he snapped. He screamed at them, cried, made it snow in the Warren, the works. And all they said was how ungrateful he was, a spoiled brat. 'We're your family! It's what they do!'

But jack knew they were wrong, he had seen enough families in his 300 year isolation to know that families don't do that.

Jack stopped walking to gather his surroundings. It was dark and it was cold, but he didn't know if he was scared or not.

Sighing, he reached back to pull his hood up and only felt his gloved fingers brush his neck.

Jack froze, oh…right. Sandy had threw his hoodie away 5 years ago.

He was given the gloves 3 years ago when he accidentally iced a chair by sheer touch. jack had to concentrate really hard now a days just to keep the temperature normal. Without his power conduct (A. K. A. His staff.) his powers have been loosed inside him.

The wind cut into Jack's blue suit like it was mourning with him. With only the howling storm to listen too, Jack did what he thought he'd ever have the will power to do again. He opened his mouth and sang, his voice the only thing cutting through the roaring wind. _"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen."_

Jack looked around him, only seeing the empty mountain space, _"A kingdom of isolation; and it looks like I'm the king."_

Jack kept walking, slowly making his way upward. His chest hurt, his hand crept up to his heart. Did he lose something? Is that why he was in so much pain? Or was this freedom, freedom that he hasn't felt in ten years?

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside."_ Jack remembered all the times he had hid his powers from the guardians. Not wanting to get in trouble or be judged. Well, he couldn't hide them now. _"Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried."__  
_

jack kept walking, thinking about all the things he would tell himself to keep his powers hidden. He was scared they would take his staff if he couldn't get it together, and they did take it for one frozen blanket.

_"don't let them in," _Jack muttered, he remembered when he would say those words, trying to keep himself from falling apart. _"don't let them see, be the good guy you always have to be, conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."_

Jack glared down at his gloved hands. The guardians weren't suppose to find out how he felt. He was supposed to just suck it up and go on. Jack angerly ripped off both blue gloves and threw them in the air, allowing the wind to sweep them away, _"Well, now they know!"_

_"Let it go!"_ Jack created a snowflake in his left hand, watching as it drifted then disappeared in the snow. _"Let it go!" _He did the same thing in his right hand.

_"Couldn't hold it back anymore." _Jack wave his hands about, summoning a snowman out of no where.

_"Let it go, Let it go!"_ Jack continued his little power parade, creating snow and ice out of his bare hands. he never thought he could do this without his staff. Making a sweeping motion with both arms, Jack made all the floating snow fall to the ground. _"Turn away and slam the door!"_

_"I don't care…"_ Jack made a river of snow fly to his right. _"…What they're going to say!" _He did the same thing to the opposite side.

Jack continued walking up, now, with a new confidence in his decision to confess to the guardians. _"Let the storm rage on!"_

Jack smiled into the wind, unbuttioning his tight jacket. He sang as the clothes blew away behind him. _"The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Jack smile and walke with a skip in his step, starting to realize he could be himself again. No one to tell him what to do and when to do it. Not anymore, not ever again. _"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small."_

Jack smiled wider as he turned around, walking backwards, toward the North where his ex family probably was. _"And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!"_

Jack turned around and ran up the snowy hill, turning his back on the past and only looking forward.

At the top of the hill, Jack came across a cliff, the perfect place to build a home on the other side. A real home.

Jack clenched his hands and brought them up to his shoulders. He had done this once, but with his staff. Would he be able to do it now? Jack through his hands forward, like he was pushing something away. ice shot from his palms, creating a long, snowy, crooked staircase. _"It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through."_

Jack smiled proudly as he ran to his new creation. He hovered over the first step, not sure if it was stable. _"No right, no wrong, no rules for me…"_

Jack took a deep breath as he stepped on the stair. It held his weight and the snow dashed away at his step, revealing the beautiful blue ice underneath.

Completely confident now, Jack sang, _"I'M FREE!"_

Jack ran up the steps, keeping his hands toward the railing to create more of the stairs and to blow away the snow that covers the stairs when they first appear. _"Let it go! Let it go, I am one with the wind and sky!"_

_"Let it go," _Jack reached the other side and turned in a circle like someone might be looking at him. The winter spirit radiated a small blue glow of happiness. Jack's gaze eventually landed on the full moon above. _"Let it go, you'll never see me cry!"_

_"Here I stand!" _Jack slammed his foot down, a blue snowflake of power blossoming under his shoe. _"And here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on."_

Jack looked at the ground, he brought his hands up. A ice platform rose under him, growing walls and a roof of beautiful ice and swirling patterns. Jack's first giant snowflake was still on the ground, underneath the floor ice, and Jack danced around on it, creating new details to his emerging home. _"My power flurries through the air, into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fragments all around! One thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"_

Jack grabbed the necklace around his neck. It was a diamond shape, with a large G in the middle. His mark as a guardian. He pulled it from his neck, staring at it in his hand. _"I'm never going back…!"_

Jack tossed the pendent out of his new window. _"THE PAST IS IN THE PAST!"_

_"Let it go!" _Jack grabbed the hat and threw that away, running a hand through his hair, letting it tumble in his face like it used to. He kicked off his shoes, getting rid of those too. _"Let it go!"_

_"And I will rise like the break of dawn!" _Jack used his powers and memories to create the things he wanted most right now.

It started at his legs, his pants shrunk and changed from blue to brown. A little frayed at the ends, magic brown straps appeared and wrapped themselves around his calves. Next, his shirt morphed into a baggy, blue, frost covered hoodie.

"_Let it go_" Jack smiled harder and walked forward proudly. He felt more like his old self, the old Jack, the real Jack. Ten years, he couldn't believe he let them do that to him. This was him, **this was Jack Frost.**

_"Let it go," _Jack marched toward his balcony, seeing his reflection in the ice floor. A cocky, smirking boy, with tousled white hair, pale skin, and extremely bright blue smiled harder. _"That perfect guy is gone!"_

Jack stared out at the snow capped mountains around him, feeling more at home in this cold wasteland than he ever did in the NorthPole. Jack spread his arms out wide as he walked to the railing. _"Here I am, in the light of day!"_

_"Let the storm rage on!" _Jack there's his arms up in the air, closing his eyes. He let the feeling rush over him. He was done, he was finally letting go.

Jack lowered his arms, smirking up at the bright moon. _"The cold never bother me anyway."_

Jack Frost, Chosen One of the Moon, Guardian of Fun, Winter Spirit, then promptly turned on his heel, marching back inside his new ice palace. He let the door slam behind him. The smirk never left his face.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it good? Did you like it? Was it bad? Did you hate it? Should I give up on my life or should I keep writing? Do you even know what that was? Or why I'm asking so many questions?**

**(I don't know the answers to the last 2 either.)**

**okay, well, tell me what ya'll thought. Have an awesome life!**

** -Snow Crystal Skies **


	2. For the First Time in Forever

**wow ya'll! I don't even know what to say! All those reviews were amazing, i treasure your support. While reading them ideas just started popping up like Bunny's spring flowers after he enters a tunnel. **

**Well, here it is-look at all the pretty words, with a little blood and sweat pouring into them! (not to mention time) Chapter 2, everyone! Song still from Frozen:, "For the Fist Time in Forever (reprise)"**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of this.**

* * *

Jamie Bennett stared up at the huge ice palace in front of him, "Whoa..."

The brunette stood at the bottom of a long, elegant, crystal staircase that lead to the front doors that held a symbolic snowflake on it's face.

Closing his open mouth, Jamie shuffled his feet in the snow. _I shouldn't be here...it's none of my business what he does, hasn't he shown me that?_

After the fall of Pitch, Jack stuck around Burgess, paying attention to the kids who helped him become a guardian, Jamie in particular.

Jamie blinked his eyes, he remembered when he and Jack were good friends-like brothers. They would have snowball fights, build snowmen, play all the time, but one day Jack became fearful and isolated. Like he was scared he would hurt one of the kids he loved so much.

Little while after that, Jack Frost never came to see Jamie. He was 12 years old.

The other kids grew up, stopped believing in the guardians, and became adults, getting jobs and making families.

Not Jamie though. He never stopped believing, he couldn't, he didn't want to.

He grew up himself in a sense, became a scientist. A person who unlocks the door, who uncovers mysteries. He got his own home, his own life, but a day never went by where he didn't think about Jack, how they were so close, and how Jack shut him out.

_A snowball hit Jamie in the back of the head._

_Surprised__, Jamie swung around to see Pippa smiling at him._

_Usually Jamie would return that blow with his own but he wasn't in the mood today. _

_Rubbing the back off his head, Jamie asked, "What?"_

_She smiled again, "What to cool to have a snowball fight after getting a fancy hair-do?" she laughed._

_Jamie just stared at her, "A what?"_

_Pippa rolled her eyes, "That dyed streak in your hair, duh!"_

_Jamie grabbed his head and walked hastily over to the frozen lake that was nearby._

_In his reflection, Jamie saw himself, a normal 9 year old with brown hair and eyes._

_He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was appropriate for the cold weather, with his old vest and jeans._

_But there was one thing there that had never been there before. _

_A lock of hair behind his ear was white. Not platinum blonde or anything, like, white-white._

_Jamie turned his head, trying to get a better look._

_Pippa, who had followed him over, now looked confused. "You did dye it, didn't you, Jamie?"_

_Speechless, Jamie shook his head no._

Jamie redyed that piece of hair brown many times, but it only lasted for a day. When he woke up in the morning it would always be white again.

Jamie had been made fun of as a kid because of his hair, (not to mention trying to explain that to his parents!), and as a adult he still got questioning glances.

He learned to deal with it though, even learned to like it, it made Jamie feel unique.

Jamie took a deep breath and put his foot on the first ice step, and then the next, and then the next.

In a totally ADHD moment, Jamie was reminded of the old Santa Clause Claymation song, _put one foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor._

Jamie had been in his house when the guardians burst in.

The immortals stared at the grown man before them.

Jamie was sitting at his bar, in front of his computer. He had been in the middle of a artical for an issue of Natural Geographic. It was about a freak snowstorm in Texas.

When ever some weird winter phenomenon came up, Jamie always took it, hoping it was something Jack Frost related.

"'ello, mate." Bunny said nervously.

"Hello." Jamie said in disbelief, slowly standing up and taking off his glasses. "What are you doing here?"

"We were wondering if Jack had come by here" Tooth told him awkwardly.

Jamie looked at the ground, "I haven't seen Jack in 10 years..."

"wow, he actually stayed away, I thought he was lying to us when he told us he wasn't seeing Jamie anymore." North snorted, arms crossed.

"What do you mean 'staying away from me'?" Jamie asked, bewildered.

Sandy just shook his head, ignoring Jamie's question.

Jamie sighed in anger as the guardians started talking like he wasn't even there.

"Where would Frostbite go?"

"I-I don't know, Bunny."

"Maybe Russia?"

"Maybe, it's cold there..."

"Okay that next stop."

and the guardians flashed away without so much as saying goodbye.

Jamie was halfway up the stairs now, _put one foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the door._

Jamie scowled, with his luck, that on will get stuck in his head.

"They must not know Jack that well." Jamie muttered as he leaped back to his computer, signing into NASA's satellite system. "Because the one place Jack would go when he is upset in _not_ Russia."

He clicked on _The Nibus _which was stationed above Antarctica at the moment. He scrolled through the pictures that were taken recently.

Jamie smiled when he found the photo he hoped would be there, a blurry picture of a tall mountain.

Zooming in he saw a small blue shape, walking alone. Jamie smiled, "Bingo."

Jamie was now at the top of the stairs, in front of the large blue doors. He lifted his fist, getting ready to knock, when he paused.

What if Jack didn't let him in? What if he was shut out again?

taking a deep breath and mustering up all the courage he had, Jamie knocked on the door, which opened up wide, splitting the giant snowflake on it right down the middle.

"Well that happened..." Jame muttered, stepping inside to see no one was there to open the door. "Just like every horror movie...yay."

Jamie walked in farther, finally taking in all the beauty in the palace. It had tall silver columns and huge crystal staircases. Jamie turned in a slow circle, wanting to see everything, "Whoa..."

"Jamie?"

Whirling around, Jamie saw, in all his glory, Jack Frost, stepping out from the shadows at the top of the stairs.

Jamie stared, "Jack..."

Jack looked exactly the same from the last time Jamie had seen him, _I guess immortality will do that to a person._ But now Jack looked more loose, somewhat like the Jack Jamie had found in his room and not the Jack that left Jamie ten years ago.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, taking a tentative step forward.

"I came to talk to you." Jamie started making his way up the steps. "I want to know what happened to us, with you and the guardians."

Jack suddenly jumped back, a look of terror in his eyes, "They're not here with you are they?"

Jamie held his hand ups, "No, no they're not here."

jack looked visibly relived. "How did you find me, Jamie?"

Jamie was still slowly stepping toward the winter spirit. "I'm a scientist, I looked at pictures of Antarctica and saw you."

Jack laughed humorlessly, "Who would've thought that the one time I didn't want to be seen, I'm seen..."

Jamie noticed one thing about Jack was missing, "Where's your staff?"

Jack flinched, "umm, the guardians took it after I...accidentally hurt a child." Jack looked away, ashamed. "They didn't want me hurting anyone else, and I wanted to keep you safe, so I left you..."

Jamie stared, that was why? To protect _him? Jamie Bennett?_ And Jamie couldn't see Jack ever hurting a child. Jamie didn't even know what to say anymore.

Jack rested his hand on the railing, sharp pieces of frost escaped from his palm, traveling down the beam until it stabbed into Jamie's hand. "Ow!"

Jack looked up, that scared look back in is eyes.

Jamie sucked on his cold fingers, "em 'ine."

Jack back up worriedly, "Jamie, you need to go." Jack then turned around and ran up...more stairs.

Ripping his hand from his mouth, Jamie followed, "No, Jack! please don't shut me out again."

Jack kept running so Jamie decided to go after him. "Please don't slam the door, Jack!"

Then the brunette remembered the one thing Jack always responded too, singing. Jamie opened his mouth then froze. he got it. But it needed to be confirmed. "Jack what did the guardians do to you?"

Jack froze in the doorway at the top of the stairs, "They tried to control me, my powers, my life, everything. After I...after I..."

Biting his lower lip, Jack stopped talking.

_Okay,_ Jamie though, _here goes nothing. "you don't have to keep your distance anymore."_

Jack disappeared into the room, leaving Jamie still running p the stair case. Jamie smiled, as a scientist, he loved figuring things out and he did.

And, like most scientists discovered, the truth was hideous.

But he understood now, all those years, Jamie thought he had done something wrong for Jack to leave. _"For the first time in forever, I finally understand."_

Jamie reached out his hand in Jack's direction, _"For the first time in forever, we can take this hand in hand." _Jamie frowned, that last part was mushy. Well, he didn't have Jack's talent to sprout songs out of nowhere, Jamie just hoped he remembered what Jack had tried to teach him about it. _"We could head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear!"_

Jamie could tell that's what was wrong with Jack. Fear had corrupted the spirit. And Pitch didn't even do it, it was his own family.

Jamie walked into the room, it was golden, circular, and had a open wall that showed a balcony. Jamie held his hand to his heart to prove his point to Jack, even though his back was turned. _"'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."_

"Jamie." Jack turned around to face him, giving him a sad smile. Surprising the grown man, Jack sang. _"Please go back home, your life awaits."_

Jack gestured back to the stairs, _"Go enjoy the sun and walk out my gates."_

"ya, but-" Jamie stopped as Jack cut him off.

_"I know you mean well, but let me be." _Jack walked out on the balcony. _"Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free."_

Jamie walked to Jack's side only for the spirit to jump back and walked back inside, _"Just stay away and you'll be safe, from me..."_

Jamie's phone vibrated in his pocket and out of habit he took it out and looked at the text:

**charlie kelp sent: Dude! ur not gonna believe this but the entire Northern Hemisphere is cover in snow! WE have soooo much work to do man where r u?**

Jamie stared at the text, _"actually we're not."_

Jack froze, turning around fast, _"What do you mean you're not?"_

Jamie looked up, alarmed. _"I have a feeling you don't know."_

_"What do I not know?" _Jack sang, starting to get frustrated.

"The north's in deep, deep, deep, deep...snow."

"What..." Jack ask, song over.

Jamie stared down at his phone, not able to meet Jack's eyes, "you kinda set of an eternal winter, everywhere."

Jack now looked terrified, "Everywhere?"

Flurries stared to fall from the ceiling, Jack's powers reacting with his mood.

Jamie tried to calm him down, "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

"No I can't" Jack stared down at his hands, "I don't know how!"

"Yes you can, I know you can!" Jamie smiled at Jack, looking a lot like the kid Jack remembered, the kid that Jack...

Snow fell heavier.

Jamie started singing again. "_"cause for the first time in forever-'_

Jack turned around, singing while Jamie continued, _"oooh, I'm Such a fool, I can't be free."_

_"-You don't have to be afraid."_

Jack put both hands over his heart, the wind starting to pick up, creating a small blizzard inside, _"No escape from the storm inside of me."_

Jamie tried to get closer, but it was hard in the snow, _"We can work this out together_..."

Jack started to cry, _"Can't control the curse!"_

_"-We'll reverse the storm you've made!" _Jamie tried to fight against the wind, but it was getting stronger.

_"aaaaaah!" _Jack held his head, _"Jamie, please! You'll only make it WORSE! NO!"_

Jamie put his arms out, _"Don't Panic..."_

Jack looked at his reflection, _" THERE'S SO MUSH FEAR!"_

Jamie was now just trying to not get blown away now. _"we'll make the sun shine bright!"  
_

Jack swung to look at Jamie, _"You're not safe here!"_

Jamie lifted his hand to shield his eyes, _"we can face this thing together."_

Jack shook his head, _"NO!"_

"_We can change this winter weather,"_

Jack put his head in his hands, no knowing what to do. _"aaaaaaaaaahh"_

_"And everything will be-"_

"**I CAN'T!"** Jack screamed.

All the snow, wind, and ice then were sucked toward Jack, absorbed in his chest, only to let it out with a loud, pain fulled scream.

Jack only turned when he heard the thunk of a body hitting the floor.

Jamie was kneeling on the ground holding his chest.

Jack lifted a hand to his mouth, "No...not again...no.."

Jamie only looked up at Jack before his eyes rolled up into his head and he went limp.

"JAMIE!"

* * *

**So there it is, woop woop. **

**I know what it's like to have an author who likes cliffhangers *cough* Rick Riordan *cough* so there will be more after this.**

**Okay ya'll, well tell me what you think, sent more of those lovely reviews, have a good life ;)**


	3. Human

**Hey I'm back! I heard this song that I feel would be perfect for Jack at the moment. I'm sure if i looked I'd find a Disney song if I tried.**

**Song: "H.U.M.A.N." by: Krewella**

**Disclaimer-how many times do i need to put that?**

* * *

"Jamie?" Jack cradled Jamie's head, tears slowly falling down his face. "I'm so-so sorry..."

Snow pounded down from the ceiling, wing screamed in pain, Jack started to sob.

He didn't know what to do, the guardians helped Jamie last time. Jack didn't see what they did, they wouldn't let Jack in. ('you might hurt him again! Stay out!)

Jack didn't know how long he stayed there, not sure what to do. He just clung to his brother-who was now had 4 inches on him-and cried.

Then, the snow and wind suddenly came to a stand still. Jack looked up, confused by the sudden lack of cold.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack pulled Jamie to him and frantically searched the room, but saw no one.

"It's been a long time, 10 years?"

Jack jumped to his feet, arms up in case he needed to shoot out ice, but he stayed near Jamie, "Pitch! Where are you? What do you want?"

laughter. "I want to know why you're here all alone, sense you're terrified of it. All the fear you've given off has sustained me, but not here."

Black sand crept out of the floor, wrapping themselves around Jack's legs, unknown to him.

"What?" Jack said, he knew he's been scared but, scared enough to release Pitch Black?

Snow started to fall hard again. Jack slowly lowered his hands, his face going even paler than usual.

Jack stared at a wall, _I brought back Pitch...the kids!_

The sand tightened around Jack, pulling him through the floor, which had turned into a giant puddle of black sand.

he didn't even have time to scream.

xxxxxx

When Jack woke up he couldn't see. everything was black, for a second he thought his eyes were still closed.

"Ug." He had been lying on the ground or...where ever he was.

It took a while, but Jack finally remembered what happened. Jumping up in fear, Jack started feeling around, trying to find an exit. _Jamie!_

Pitch was concealed in the shadows, being able to see in the dark, Pitch smiled, amused by Jack's attempts to escape.

Pitch had been watching the young guardian, realizing how vulnerable he was now, after the guardians broke him.

The Nightmare King smiled again, so much fear and power right there. _The guardians are so stupid. _

Pitch now seeped out of the shadows and stood right behind Jack.

The Boogeyman let a little light come into the dark cave he was stationed in, Jack could now see.

The sudden light stabbed into Jack's eyes, temporarily blinding him.

"Welcome back to my lair, Jack." Pitch snarled.

Jack, now actually able to see, jumped at the voice. Turning, he jumped again as he saw Pitch standing behind him. "What? Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I want what you're giving off." Pitch said, "Fear."

Jack scoffed, "I'm not scared."

pitch gave him a look of: I-know-you're-lying-so-don't-try-to-convince-me-other-wise. "You may not be scared of me but I know what you're scared of."

Jack laughed, "I'm not scared of not being believed in anymore, Pitch."

pitch laughed, "No, your fear now is much more potent anyway."

Jack, not sure how to reply to that, glared at the Nightmare King.

Pitch walked around the cave, "I do know what you're scared of though." Pitch looked over his shoulder at Jack, "or should I say _who_ you're scared of."

Jack stood in silence, trying to silently tell Pitch to shut up.

"The guardians," Pitch smirked, "the ones who were supposed to be there for you, the ones that were supposed to take care of you, to make you feel welcome."

Jack hung his head as Pitch continued.

"But they did the opposite of that didn't they, Jack?" Pitch smiled, showing his pointed teeth. He could feel waves of fear coming off the winter spirit.

"They didn't care about you, they only wanted to use you" Pitch said, turning his back on Jack once again. "And didn't I try to tell you that, Jack? And what happened? Exactly what I said would happen. Was I right, Jack?"

Jack just stared at the ground in silence, frost starting to creep out of his hand onto the back rock wall.

Pitch faced Jack, 'Jack? Wasn't I right?"

Jack didn't look up as he whispered, "You were right..."

Pitch smiled but then frowned as he noticed how cold it was in here. "They took your staff and your freedom. They are the main reason your powers are out of control. Why people are dying in the North because of your snowstorm."

Jack cupped his elbows, head still bowed. Wind picked up in the cave, snow started to fall harder, turning from just small flurries to large snowflakes.

Pitch frowned at Jack, not to happy with the sudden cold. Pitch then remembered how Jack could send out sudden blasts of ice when he was upset. With all the things Pitch had said, Jack might be close to being close to exploding.

Pitch waved his hands, sending nightmare sand spiraling at Jack. The sand hardened forming black cuffs on Jacks hands. They weren't normal cuffs though, they looked like big thimbles on his hands with chains connecting him to the wall behind him.

Jack started when he felt the black sand. He stared down at his hands, feeling like the power in his hands have been severed. Jack tried to create some frost but only a tiny amount appeared on the side of one. Jack suddenly felt tired, like when he had let out a big blast of power ten years ago at Pitch's nightmares.

The winter spirit's legs shook and he fell onto his knees, breathing heavily.

Pitch smirked at the young guardian.

"Don't you see, Jack?" Pitch said as he morphed back into the shadows, "nothing goes better than cold and dark, even the guardians know that."

Then he was gone, leaving Jack on the ground, crying, as Pitch's words echoed in his head.

Jack sat on the ground, leaning against a wall. He stared up at the ceiling, so many thoughts flying through his head he couldn't pick one to focus on. _I guess that's the same thing as not thinking about anything, _Jack thought_, thinking so much that you can't think. _That's like being here and being gone at the same time, being full and being empty, being happy while being sad, seen not seen, believing and not believing.

After a while, Jack started talking to himself, just to fill the silence. "I hope the guardians find Jamie. But sense they couldn't find me before what are the odds that they will find Jamie?"

Jack thought about the song Jamie sang. When they were closer, Jack and Jamie would play a game of who could come up with a song right off the bat and make it meaningful. Jack had been really good at it and Jamie wanted to be taught how to do it better.

Jack closed his eyes, leaning his head back. His cuffed hands were in his lap. He then felt something. Opening his eyes, Jack saw the moon trying to peek through the rock in the ceiling. Jack hadn't noticed that hole before. Moon Beans crawled in, landing on Jack's face.

Inspired now, Jack sang to the Man in the Moon, hoping for some guidance and a way out of there. "_Is anybody there? Does anybody care, what I'm feeling?"_

The Moon didn't answer, like usual. Jack curled in on himself, thinking about all the trouble he's caused. Hurting Jamie-twice, causing a freaking snowstorm everywhere, all of it. "_I wanna disappear, so nobody can hear me when I'm screaming."_

Jack thought about all those times he would have loved to have someone who could help him, who he could be himself around. "_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes. Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes."_

Jack thought about the guardians, like he usually did no days-now years. _"They say pain is an illusion, this is just a bruise, and you are just confused."_

Jack looked back up at the moon, _"But I am only human."_

Technically Jack wasn't human, but seriously he was only him. What more do they want? The guardians couldn't make him perfect even if they tried.

Jack Frost looked down at his cuffed hands. He clenched his hands but he didn't see it, he only felt the sand/metal scrape against his skin. _"I could use a hand sometimes-I am only human!"_

Jack couldn't take it anymore, he let the tears fall freely now. He tried to not cry in front of Pitch but it doesn't matter now, why should he care if someone saw him cry? "_I am only human, I am only human, I am only human."_

Jack slid from his sitting position into a curled up in a fetal position on the ground, his hands folded-as much as they could fold with cuff-on his chest. _"The night is bitter cold, I wonder if they know that I'm sleepless..."_

Jack turned his head to look up, eyes half-lidded, the moon still shown through the cracks, it's light flickering in sadness and concern. _"Waitin' like a ghost when I need you the most, I go unnoticed."_

_"'Cause I could use a hand sometimes." _Jack turned away from the moon, he just stared at the wall opposite him. _'Ya I could use a hand sometimes."_

The cave, now with enough light to make it out, was extremely small. Jack thought Pitch did that on purpose sense Jack's claustrophobic. Just more fear for him to give off. _"They say pain is an illusion, this is just a bruise, and you are just confused but I am only human. I could use a hand sometimes..."_

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, more tears leaking out, _'I am only human, I AM ONLY HUMAN!"_

Jack felt like he was falling through the floor. He wanted to be free, he didn't want to be Pitch's personal fuel supply. But would it be worse if he was free? Letting his power run wild? Jack sighed, at least here his powers were somewhat suppressed.

"_The weight of the world is pulling me down," _Jack sang, _" Where are you now, where are you now?"_

Jack didn't know why, but he suddenly thought of his death, he fell in a frozen lake, and lately in his life, Jack felt like he was sinking. _"Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown, where are you now? Where are you now?"_

_"I'm the only one left alone on this Earth," _Jack sang, _"Left on this earth, this earth."_

Jack cracked his eyes open a little, his usually bright blue eyes turning into a dull gray color. His voice dropped the beat until is was slightly slower. _"Singing this song...but I can't find the words...'Cause I could use a hand sometimes, ya I could use a hand sometimes."_

Jack couldn't even make his chorus fast paced anymore, _"They say pain is an illusion, this is just a bruise, and you are just confused but I am only human."_

_"I could use a hand sometimes," _Jack's tears froze on his face, _"I am only human..." _Jack closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

He only got nightmares.

xxxxxxx

When Jamie woke up he was alone.

Confused and not remembering where he was, Jamie sat up. He was really cold for some reason, He rubbed his arms trying to create some heat.

Jamie suddenly remembered what he was here for, "Jack?"

no response, Jamie got up and walked around, "Jack? Hello?"

Jamie didn't understand where Jack could have gone. Did Jamie do something? Or was it because...Jamie stopped walking.

Oh...it's because Jack accidentally shot him with magic. Yeah that would do it...

Jamie looked down, feeling like it was his fault sense he got Jack all worked up. Jamie forgot his thought though as he noticed something on the floor.

Bending down, Jamie inspected the infrastructure in the white ice.

It was a small pile of...black sand.

Jamie paled, "Oh no..."

Then he heard bells. Looking up, Jamie walked out on the balcony to see a epic looking sleigh land on a snow drift.

Jamie's eyes widened as he saw a giant man in red, a hummingbird lady, a tiny man made out of sand, and a huge rabbit walking up the first set of of ice stairs.

"Oh no." Jamie repeated. "What else could go wrong?"

He didn't know that things were already getting worse as a large chunk oh his hair turned white.

* * *

**There it is guys! Chapter 3, yaaaaaay. I don't know if i'll keep the characters in ROTG the same as their characters in Frozen but so far its:**

**Jack-Elsa**

**Jamie-Anna**

**Pitch-Hans**

**Again i might change it to merge with other characters. Next chapter will be up soon. Have an awesome life! **


	4. It's Not Easy

**Hey, writers and/or readers! I'm here with my next update of Let it Go. I heard this song on Pandora when I was making my dinner tonight. It's called: "Superman (It's not easy)" by Five For Fighting.**

**Disclaimer-I still don't own these movies/songs**

* * *

Jack stared at the ground. There were exactly 165.5 pebbles on the ground.

Sighing, Jack sat up and stretched, his chains going taunt.

He didn't know how long he's been in there, it felt like forever.

The winter spirit gave a small smile, okay he wasn't good with sitting still.

Or being chained to a wall.

Jack's smile melted.

"Hello."

Jack looked up from where he was sitting to see someone he didn't want to deal with right now. No, scratch that, someone he didn't want to deal with at all.

Jack scoffed and looked down again.

Pitch scowled, not getting the reaction he wanted.

Jack was flung across the room as Pitch sent his foot sailing into his side.

'Are you ready to listen to me now?"

Jack scowled, getting up and wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "I suppose."

Pitch scowled again, "I don't think I fancy your attitude."

"I don't _fancy _you, this place, or that you just kicked me."

Pitch slammed his foot down on Jack, who was close to standing up.

A loud crack was heard followed by a agonized scream.

Pitch turned away before letting his cape flap against the face of the boy on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Maybe that broken rib will remind you of the things I fancy, Frost." Pitch said, smirking over his shoulder.

Jack glared up at the man, fire in his blue eyes. He spit at the Nightmare King.

Pitch's gold eyes flared and he-faster than Jack could anticipate- grabbed the boy by the white hair, bringing him close to Pitch's face.

"Let me explain this to you." Pitch growled in Jack's face.

The young guardian had brought his hands up to his hair, trying to relieve some of the pressure, but the cuffs didn't allow him even that.

"You are a naive, stupid, disturbed brat who is here to be scared. And if you ever show some sad excuse of bravery like this again," Pitch twisted the fist full of hair he had. "I will show you way more than mild nightmare and broken bones."

pitch flung Jack away from him, sending the kid into a wall, tangled up in his own chains.

"Lets not forget about that tiny package you left alone in your ice shack." Pitch said, smoothly.

jack opened his mouth, "If you-"

"ah ah ah," Pitch shook his pointer finger at Jack, "Talking back or giving threats falls under bravery." In one stride, Pitch was standing on top of Jack's cuff.

"anything left to say, Jack?" Pitch asked, the cuff under his foot denting.

Jack bit his lip to hold back a scream as metal pressed down of his bones, only muffled noises came out.

"What?" Pitch moved his heel back and forth, digging the ball of his foot into the already mangled metal, "I didn't catch that?"

"I've got nothing to say," Jack wheezed through clenched teeth.

Pitch kicked Jack with his other foot-for a slip second all of Pitch's weight was on Jack's hand-. "I said no back talking."

"I wasn't back talking!" Jack cried out as he was kicked again.

Pitch smiled and melted away, leaving the winter spirit on the ground.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack cradled his hand-or tried to-to his chest.

His whole body ached and was covered in bruises. Jack didn't know where he found his little spout of courage but it was gone now, it was all gone, Jack was once again alone in his cell.

He wished he had a window, these four walls-that kinda morphed into three-were getting boring. Jack leaned his head back, closing his eyes, trying to block out the pain. _think about something else, think about anything..._

His thoughts drifted to his sister, her bright brown eyes and glossy brown hair. She was the one who got Jack into music. She always wanted to play the flute but their family could never afford it. Jack wondered if she ever learned. Instead of playing an instrument, she had thought of a game where you just think of a tune and come up with a song. Jack was the only one who would play with her. He was never able to say no to her...

Jack, to keep the game alive, taught it to Jamie. Well, it turns out he remembered, seeing as how he sang to Jack.

_Jamie_

Jack hoped he was okay, hoped someone has noticed a giant ice castle that randomly appeared in Antarctica that wasn't there yesterday.

Jack closed his eyes, "_I can stand to fly." _Jack thought about everything Pitch said to him, _"I'm not that naive."_

Jack rubbed his toe on the rough dirt,_"I'm just out to find," _frost bloomed underneath his skin, Jack pulled his foot back, _"The better part of me."_

He thought about the comics Jamie would show him, what was the hero? Awesome man? Legit man? Man-man? Oh, Jack remembered. And the citizens always got it wrong when they tried to guess who it was flying. It made Jack think of how people mistakes other spirits for him, _"I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane," _

Jack tried to cheer himself up, striking a pose and stroking his chin, _"I'm more than some pretty face beside a train," _Jack's smile melted as the glum mood he tried to climb out of consumed him, _" It's not easy to be me..."_

Jack didn't want it to, but his song was getting even more personal, _" I wish I could cry, fall on my knees, find a way to lie, about the home I'll never see.."_

Jack frowned, what home was he talking about? The home in the South Pole? was he so sure of his capture that he thought he'd never see it again? Or... was he talking about... the _North_ Pole?

"That's not a home." Jack muttered, bitterly.

But then, as almost as if he was arguing with himself, Jack sang, _"it may sound absurd, but don't be naive, even heroes have the right to bleed. I may be disturbed but won't you concede even heroes have the right to dream?"_

Jack closed his eyes, leaning his head back, _"And it's not easy to be me."_

Jack let a tear escape, thinking of all the children in the north, _"up, up and away, away from me,"_ He thought about his old believers who were all adults now, _"Well it's alright, you can all sleep sound tonight," _Jack was for once grateful of the power resisting cuffs, _"I'm not crazy or_ *sniff* _anything"_

Jack cracked his eyes open, his face in the shadows, _"I can't stand to fly,"_ he whispered, _"I'm not that _*sniff* _naive."_

Jack hid his head in his folded arms on top of his knees, which were near his chest, _"Men weren't made to ride, with clouds between their knees."_

Jack thought about all those pictures of Jamie's superhero, _"I'm only a man in a silly red sheet, digging for kryptonite on this one way street. Only a man in a funny red sheet, looking for special things inside of me, inside, inside."_

Jack lifted up his face, keeping his chin on his arms, _"I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, I'm only a man looking for my dream, I'm only a man in a funny red sheet."_

Jack looked to the side as if to avoid someone's eyes, _"It's not easy, it's not easy to be..."_

Jack felt the tear freeze, _"me."_

The winter spirit sighed, letting out visible breath. _What?_

Jack sat up, looking at the carbon dioxide that was escaping his mouth. "Why-Oph!"

Snow had fallen on the winter spirit's head. Looking up, Jack saw that snow was creeping over the edges of the cracks in the ceiling, ice flowed against it.

Jack squinted, he could see the wind blowing about outside. "Oh no...but my powers..."

Looking down at his cuffed hands, Jack saw the large crack along the side. Turning it, Jack gazed at the blackish, blueish color of his bruised hand.

Jack stood up quickly, swaying a little from a head rush and gasping in pain by jostling his broken ribs, and tried to hover above the ground.

He could.

Coming back to earth, Jack stared at his hands in horror. He could see the frost starting to eat the edges of the metal.

_"You can just unfreeze it!" Jamie smiled._

Jack held his hands to his chest, slightly bent over, "Don't you see, Jamie? I can't."

Jack gasped at the loud crack that echoed in the den. Huge ice crystals were descending from the ceiling, looking deadly and beautiful.

Jack scurried into a corner and looked around, blue eyes wide.

Even he could feel the fear radiating off him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Not knowing what else to do, Jamie stood at top of the stairs in the grand hall, watching as the guardians came in.

"Whoa..." Tooth said, gazing around. Sandy nodded in agreement.

The ice palace never stopped impressing its guests, even though Jack didn't really want to have any.

Jamie tried to look over bearing, hoping to show the guardians the disapproval and shame he held for them but he didn't think they had seen he yet. They were too busy gawking at Jack's home.

_Jack could be in trouble, _Jamie thought, rubbing his arms. Why was he so cold? It wasn't this bad outside.

"Ah hem." Jamie coughed into his mouth.

He got no response from the legends.

'Ah. Hem!" Jamie said a little louder.

Still nothing.

Were they ignoring him? Surely Bunny could here that.

"Excuse me." Jamie held up his hand, hoping for someone to see.

Nothing.

Jamie bit his lip, getting mad. _Is this how Jack feels, when no one believes? _His anger melted. That had to suck. But it's different now because Jack had believers and Jamie knew the guardians could see him.

"Hello?" Jamie said in a some what shoat.

The guardians were still roaming about below.

"HEY!" Jamie yelled.

The legends all jumped and swung around, all holding weapons.

Jamie held up both hands, trying to calm them down.

"Jamie?" North asked.

All the guardians hid their weapons behind their backs land smiled like that didn't just happened.

"Yeah." Jamie squinted at them, how stupid did they think he was?

"You startled us." Tooth said, smiling sweetly.

Jamie thought it looked a lot more venomous now that he knew what they did to Jack. "Sorry."

"Where is Jack?" North asked, trying to slyly sheath his swords.

"I don't know." Jamie said, giving them the cold shoulder.

Bunny was looking at Jamie weird though, "wha's up with yur har, mate?"

Jamie looked at him, having de ja vu, "My hair?"

The other guardians eyes widened as they caught sight of it.

Tooth's hand crept to her mouth, North's mouth was hanging open, Sandy's head was tilted, and Bunny saw just staring.

"What?" Jamie asked again, fearing the worst, like if it all froze off or not.

Getting no where with the guardians, Jamie just looked down, realizing the whole place was ice and he would be able to see himself.

He didn't see anything different at first but he then saw that _half his hair was WHITE!_

Jamie reached up and touched it, it felt the same, but why didn't it look the same?

Looking at the guardians, Jamie blurted out, "Does it look bad?"

It took a while but Tooth finally said, "no."

Sandy looked at her, creating a sand image of a hand up-like a pause- and then he pointed at Tooth. _you hesitated_

"No-no I didn't." Tooth said, smoothing back her head feathers.

"Jack hit you with ice again-da?" North asked, angerly crossing his arms.

"May-"

"And now the gumby ran off to escape punishment!" Bunny cried out, ears flat in his fury.

"No!" Jamie shouted, his face red, "Jack only hit me because I worked him up and he didn't have his staff to control his powers." Jamie glared, "because you took it from him."

"'e kept freezin' things!" Bunny yelled.

"He's Jack-freakin-Frost!" Jamie retorted. "And now Pitch has him!"

That shut everyone up.

"Vat?" North asked, his face going pale.

Tooth lifted two small hands to her mouth, "no..."

Bunny's ears shot straight up in alarm.

Sandy formed an exclamation point.

Jamie crossed his arms, "Aw, you actually care." he spat.

Then Jamie's face went slack and he fell to the ground, in a shivering heap, another piece of his hair going white.

"Jamie!" All the guardians dashed over, North cradling the young man.

"E's freezing cold." North announced.

"Let's get 'em to da Pole." Bunny said.

"Okay." Tooth agreed.

North handed Jamie off to Bunny and fished out a snow globe, "North Pole." he whispered before tossing it a ice wall, opening a portal.

The guardians and their charge quickly walked through it, not noticing the canine smile in the shadows.

* * *

**There it is ya'll! It's 9:44 and I'm exhausted! I want you all to know that I have been sick all week through week end so I will not always be this current with my updates. But I promise I will type every chance I get. I love all your reviews they keep me going and make me feel better, really, I always seem to stop coughing when I read them OwO**

**Have an awesome life!**


	5. I Will Not Bow

**Hello, writers! Look I'm still writing. Not dead yet!**

**And I just wanted to tell you call in case I'm not making it as obvious as I think I am, I'm somewhat using the plot of Frozen so this is technically still a crossover story even though I added more to it.**

**The song is: "I Will Not Bow." By Breaking ****Benjamin**

**Here it is, have fun! R&R por favor.**

* * *

Jack paced as far as he could in his chains, frantically trying to think of a plan and ignore that little voice in his head telling him to get out of there. Jack didn't want to be here any longer, didn't want the mental and physical abuse given to him by Pitch Black.

But he didn't want to go out into the real world and end up hurting more people.

"Come on, Jack." He muttered to himself, "Just fly up and you're out of here, Pitch'll be back any second."

Jack cupped his elbows, head down trying to think. A small but continuous melody fluttered about in his head, but Jack only scowled. _Now is not a time to be singing!_

A giant ice beam shot out of the ground right next to Jack like a stalagmite, scaring the winter spirit who already had his nerves shot, "Ah!"

Jack backed up fast, bumping into a wall covered in ice, Jack's presence only increased it.

He fell to the ground, trying his best to control his powers.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be a good guy you always have to be._" Jack whispered, he then looked at his frost covered cuffs, "_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show..."_

Jack stared at his cuffs that were covered in frost, "_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_..."

Jack blinked, "wait...everyone knows, why am I saying that?"

He lowered his hands, "Force of habit I guess."

Ice crawled up the cave walls, like drowning victims in the Titanic... but they had no escape. They would be stuck in this frozen coffin forever, unlike Jack, who could fly away at any second.

The youngest of the guardians sighed, "Come on, Jack, just leave."

* * *

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Tooth asked, stroking Jamie's now white hair.

"No," North said, stiffly, "But I know someone who might."

North walked out of the room, going over to his Summoner. A Summoner was a device made by the moon for the guardians and the guardians only. Though none of them bothered to tell Jack about it. It was used to find and bring spirits from anywhere in the world. All you had to do is know where they're at, hence why they didn't just summon Jack.

Some humans claim to have the ability to summon spirits but who could trust one of those?

North walked over and glanced at the digital map of the world on a huge screen, right above the huge metal doors of the Summoner.

"Where would he be nowadays?" North muttered, stroking his long white beard.

Taking a total guess, North pressed his finger against Alaska and then typed a name on the keyboard. "We can't only hope now."

North walked back in to the tiny part of the North Pole that doubles as a hospital. He saw Tooth fluttering about Jamie's bed, his skin was pale and his hair was completely white now.

North's face darkened, _Jack…_

* * *

"Just-freakin- leave, stupid!" Jack smacked at his head from his spot on the ground. "Get out of here."

But his body, like it had a mind of it's own, refused to move. Jack sighed, the melody still swirled around his head. Unable to resisted anymore, and not seeing any reason not to, Jack sang, _"FALL!"__  
_

Jack held his head, thinking about how to convince himself to leave. _"Now the dark begins to rise." _Jack then switched like he was arguing with himself, _"Save your breath, it's far from over."_

Jack held himself, thinking about all the kids and people he's hurt, _"leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to run for cover"_

The winter spirit glared down at his hands, small swirls of ice floating away from his finger tips, _"I don't want to change the world," _Jack clenched his hands, ice clawed up his arms, his blue eyes flashed with power, _"I just want to leave it colder."_

He knew all he had to do was leave and go somewhere no one would be, like back in Antarctica. All he had to do was be brave enough to ditch his prison. _"Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere."_

Jack looked up at the cracks in the ceiling, _"All is lost again, but I'm not giving in."_

Jack stood in a little fury, snow drifting about him,. Angry at himself, angry at Pitch, and most of all angry at the guardians. After all the time he was abused by them, he never felt mad at them, he felt sad sure, but never angry. But he was now, he never felt such fury, he had to let it out. Snow swirled faster. He thought about all the times the guardians tried to break him, bend him to his will, using his fear of the world against him, how he never got the chance to show him who he was and what he could do.

He thought about how they tried to get rid of Jack Frost, leaving a shell of himself, a shadow, like Pitch. _"I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away."  
_

Jack lifted up his arms-still cuffed- and let the snow and ice fall faster, _"FALL!"_

That's when Jack noticed the shadows creeping up the walls and crawling around the ice. Jack backed up, feeling his fear returning, _"Watch the end through dying eyes, now the dark is taking over."_

The darkness then covered the floor, forcing Jack to hover, the flurries falling after around him. The moon shown down from above, slicing through the blackness, Jack looked up at it. His anger returned as he stared up at his resurrecter.

_"Show me where forever dies," _Jack spit out, _"take the fall and run for Heaven."_

The shadows seemed to pool at the bottom, like a giant, evil, hot tub. Jack's eyes flashed and the black liquid froze solid, _"all is lost again, but I'm not giving in."_

_"I will not bow-" _The sand exploded and a light shined through the black room. Jack fell out of the air, right onto his back on the ground. Singing, grunting too, Jack got up, _"I will not break, I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away."_

Jack got up and glared down at his cuffs, thinking about how he could have softened his crash if he was free. _"And I'll survive,_ _paranoid..."_

Jack forced power out through his palms, creating blue cracks in the metal. _"I have lost the will to change."_

The guardian closed his eyes to concentrate though the cuff's magic, _"And I'm not proud, cold blooded fate, I will shut the world away."_

_"Open your eyes!" _Jack screamed as the cuffs snapped off his hands, showing off bruises and blue tinted skin-blood not being able to go through.

Jack cracked an eyelid open, not realizing how much that would hurt. He smiled though when he saw his freed hands. He laughed, staring at his hands in wonder, like he had forgotten what they looked like.

Jack smiled up at the cracks in the ceiling, floating off the ground as he worked his way up. _"I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away!"_

_"And I'll survive, paranoid," _Jack sang as he continued flying upward, into his escape, his freedom, his pathway to his letting go. _"I have lost the will to change, and I'm not proud,"_

Jack yanked on the cracks, noticing it was barely big enough to let his chest pass. He pulled harder, pouring his magic into the rock. _"Cold blooded fate,"_

Jack pulled a final time, breaking off the black stone, opening the door. _"I will shut the world away!"_

Jack laughed as he flew out, he sailed above the clouds and the moon, free once again.

_"FALL!"_

* * *

Tooth stroked Jamie's hair, the man shivered underneath her touch.

The fairy scowled deeply, when she got her hands on Jack...

She looked up when she heard a strange voice coming from the Summoner.

Not wanting to leave Jamie but wanting to know what was going on, she lifted herself up and flew out of the room.

What she saw was definitely surprising. It was North, holding a man about the same age as Jamie. They had blonde hair, a big nose, and a large coat and hat. Some strange animal was behind them both.

Tooth stood and stared at the two, North was spinning around with the man in his arms, laughing hysterically.

"I'm so happy, " the guardian exclaimed, "I cannot believe I found you!"

The guy laughed, "You know I have work in Alaska around winter time." The guy frowned, "Though for some reason, there always seems to be a huge snowstorm everywhere in the North lately."

North frowned and sat the man down, "that vould be Jack."

The dude raised an eyebrow, "Jack Frost?" The dude, laughed, "I've met him! He's awesome, real nice kid. That storm must have been caused when someone hurt him." Now the dude scowled, "I'd hate to be whoever that is."

North and Tooth glared at the guy, he didn't understand, Jack was a menace.

Finally noticing that Tooth was there, the blonde asked, "Who's that?"

North turned around and said, "That vould be da Tooth Fairy."

The blonde held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, my name is Kristoff."

Tooth looked at the man skeptically, "Hello. Who's your friend?"

The weird animal behind Kristoff walked forward and spoke, _my name is Sven, Imma reindeer._

Kristoff smiled and rolled his eyes. "So what's up?"

"Ve need your help." North told him, "Our friend is in great danger."

Kristoff became very serious, "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Jack Frost happened." Tooth spat out with venom, "He hurt someone bad."

Now Kristoff looked confused, "But Jack would never do that, he cares to much, and not to mention his staff keeps his powers under control."

"We took it away from him, "Tooth said, dismissing that with a wave of her hand.

Kristoff stared at her in amazement, "you took away his staff?"

"Yes," North said, "And thatz vhen the storm started and-"

"Wait!" Kristoff held up his hands, "You took away his staff?!"

"yes," Tooth said in exasperation, "pay attention."

"What kind of 'guardian'" Kristoff put air quotes around guardians in his huge gloves, "takes away a spirits power conduct?"

North glared at him, "The guardians who don't want them to hurt anyone else."

"besides," Tooth but in, "you don't have a conduct."

Kristoff snorted, "I don't have as much power as Jack, I'm literally only have to power to bring a bit of winter to the north. Sven and I usually just help the icers thaw break through frozen lakes."

Then Kristoff froze, light flashed across his eyes before it was gone, "wait you said Jack hurt someone?"

"come and see for yourself."

Kristoff, Sven, North, and Tooth all returned to Jamie's room. Light once again flashed across Kristoff's eyes when he saw Jamie's condition.

"Anna..." He muttered in a daze.

"What?" North asked.

"I-" Kristoff stopped, looking confused, "I can't remember."

North shrugged it off, walking over to Jamie's bedside. The brunette was shivering even though he had piles of blankets on him and a fire glowing nearby.

"We weren't there when it happened, " Tooth said, fluttering on Jamie's other side. "But we found him at Jack's ice castle, cold as winter its self. His hair was nearly all white, but it already had a white streak from the lat time Jack hurt him with his powers."

Kristoff's eyebrows knitted as he thought about this new information. _Ice castle, white hair, accidents? Why do these all ring a bell?_

Sven gave his friends a worried glance, was Kristoff going to be alright?

That's when Jamie opened his eyelids, just a crack, his brown eyes looking strange against his white hair and pale skin.

The Guardian's eyes instantly snapped to his, crowding a little closer to hear if Jamie would say anything more about Jack.

"Jack.." he muttered, "he needs help...he'll be lost son..."

He looked at the guardians, his eyes already closing as he was reclaimed by sleep. "You...have to...help him...Tell him..you're...sorry..."

* * *

**Finally, this took such a long time. I'm done with midterms so I can now write more frequently. I'm so, so, so, so, sooooooooooo sorry for not writing as much. I promise I'll try harder!**

**Have an awesome Life!**


	6. In the End

**Hello! I'm back writing my heart away! **

**I'm aware no one likes author notes so I'll just get right into it.**

**Song: "In The End" by Linkin Park**

**Disclaimer, don't own anything**

* * *

Jack sat in the ruins of his ice palace. Everything was gone. The feeling he had while creating it, the sense of home, the freedom it represented, all gone.

Jack didn't know what really happened but he saw little particles of black sand hanging around like some morbid Easter eggs.

Jack held his hands to his heart, they were still bruised and blue from his imprisonment. He sat in what used to be a beautiful ballroom of ice. Jack didn't know why he made it-it wasn't like he would invite guests-but he felt like it was necessary to have it part of his home.

He needed someone at the moment, someone to comfort him and care about if he was hurting.

He wanted his mom-who was dead and had been for 300 years.

He wanted his sister, who wad also long gone and not coming back simply because he wished it.

He wanted Jamie too, but he had no idea where he was. Jack didn't know if he was okay, if he was in the castle when Pitch destroyed it, he didn't know anything.

He's take anything, anyone who would just hold him and tell him it was alright.

Jack didn't know how much he didn't want to be alone again, to focused on the feeling he had when he first made his palace.

Jack's gaze fell on the only recognizable thing in his crumbled home.

A tiny ice flower he had made for a table near the door. He thought flowers would complete the room.

It looked just like a glass rose, with tender petals and fragile leafs.

Cautiously, Jack reached out, about to pick it up when his hand snapped back.

He didn't know if he could take it if he broke something else. He couldn't stand to be there is that flower broke. Not in the way he heard the chandeliers fall, the way he saw ice cracking, the way he felt the fear of the children, hiding from the storm he created.

"I can't unfreeze it..." He muttered, "I don't know how, I'm sorry."

Jack started to sob, "So sorry..."

He sat in silence for a while, but he couldn't take it in the end. The endless silence was louder that most hurtful words.

Only finding comfort in his own words, which was the saddest thing he could think of at the moment, Jack sang. _"It starts with one."_

_"One thing, I don't know why," _he cried in the darkness, _"It doesn't even matter how had you try"_

Jack then realized he was rapping. He had never rapped before and barely knew how, he also found it weird how it came so easily. He thought it was weird how he had, in all in 300 years of life-if that's what you could even call it-he never even tried too.

_"Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time, all I know." _Jack sang the last part normally, not being able to take it if he screwed up his song as well. _"Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watched it count down to the end of the day."_

Jack sniffed and curled up tighter on himself, _"The clock ticks life away, It's so unreal."_

Jack thought it was unreal, how time doesn't even matter to him anymore, it doesn't affect him like it does others. _"Didn't look out below, watch the time fly right out the window."_

Jack thought about how he felt so detached from everyone sense time doesn't mean squat to him. He watched others live their lives. Of course he didn't know why he wasn't affected for the longest time._"Trying to hold on but didn't even know, I wasted it all just to watch you go!"_

He didn't watch many people go, people he didn't know, people he'd seen before, people he knew but they never knew him. He even saw the guardians go when he couldn't keep in his powers, _"I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to be will eventually be a memory of a time when..."_

Tired of rapping for a moment, Jack sang normally, _"I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter."_

Jack glanced at the crystal rose beside him, it seemed to symbolize all his hard work, and how it can easily be shattered.

_I guess it's kind of like life in a sense, _Jack thought, _breakable, pretty, and-like some people's- see through..._

Singing still, Jack stared at it, _"One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try,"_

Unwillingly, Jack felt the first tear creep down his cheek, _"It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to remind myself how," _

Jack sniffed, _"I tried so hard."_

Like always now, the winter spirit's mind drifted back to the guardians, all snug in their homes, probably forgetting the lonely spirit that saved their butts ten years ago.

_"in spite of the way you were mocking me." _Jack clenched his fists, _"Acting like I was part of your property, remembering all the times you fought with me."_

Jack's eyes fell on the rose once more, he didn't know why, but he felt like it was the only one listening to him at the moment and he really needed that. _"I'm it surprised got so far..."_

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack thought he saw black sand crawling across the ice floors, trying to extinguish the only whole thing in the castle, the rose. Without hesitation, Jack jumped up and shot ice out of his hand, freezing the nightmare in progress.

Even though he denounce his guardianship, that didn't mean he would stop protecting things. _"Things aren't the way they were before,."_

His pants snagged on a broken piece of ice that was sticking out of the ground like a stalagmite, reminding him how he was dressed and how the guardians would never approve of it. _"You wouldn't even recognize me anymore. Not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me, **in the end**."_

Jack pressed himself to the wall closest to him, sliding down to the ground. He made it o he would be able to see down below, the snow covered hills and ice capped mountains. It was amazing but it only showed him how he was alone and would always have to be alone. _"you kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..."_

Seeing sudden light flash and dance on the snow under him, Jack looked up and saw the moon shining through the huge gap in the cracked ceiling. Jack had a sense of de ja vu but then he realized he just swapped one jail for another. _"I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter."_

The moonbeams raced across the ruined tile work and fluttered around Jack. It reminded him of the little tooth fairies and how even they seemed to grow hostile over the years

Upset about that analogy, Jack glared up at the moon not rapping this time. He wanted to moon to hear what he had to say, _"I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go."_

Jack gestured all around him, _"For all this, there's only one thing you should know."_

Jack stood up, angry now at the moon. Jack had asked and asked over and over for a family and what does the moon do? Plops him down in the middle of a mess he had to clean up and then be stuck with the guardians-the worst family he could be with! Jack had thought he had gotten his wish but it was morphed into a living nightmare. He had trusted the moon, and look where it got him, this was all the Man in the Moon's fault and it wasn't fair that Jack, Jamie and all the children up north had to suffer because of it.

Screaming now at the deity, Jack repeated himself, _"__I put my trust in you! Pushed as far as I can go, for all this, there's only one thing you should know!"_

Ice crawled out of his fists, snow fell heavily from above, and the wind picked up around him. Jack's blue eyes seemed to glow with a new intensity. _"I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter!"_

Jack was panting by the end of his song, he slowly drifted down, not even realizing he had been flying. As his feet returned on solid ground, Jack heard a voice.

"Nice little musical ya 'ave goin' on her, mate."

Jack stiffened and he felt terror grip his heart. _No, no please, not now, not here..._

Jack, very slowly, turned around, "Bunny?"

The pooka stood in what used to be the doorway of the ballroom. Bunny's nose twitched and he looked around, "This place used to be a whole lot prettier, what happened? You throw a tantrum?"

Jack's eyes quickly found the floor, "N-no. Pitch did it."

Bunny's eyes snapped to Jack, "Is 'e here?"

Jack shook his head, not trusting his voice.

Bunny grunted and yelled over his shoulder, "Sandy! I found 'em!"

Jack looked up worriedly, "Sandy's here too?"

"Course, " Bunny said, walking over to the trembling winter spirit, "I needed 'elp ta find ya."

Jack took a step back, snow starting to fall once more, "Find me? For what?"

Bunny growled, "Ya stop that right there, frostbite, we don' need ya makin' another storm we hav' ta fix."

Sandy then floated in, eyes landing on Jack. The mute man held up a finger and shook it in Jack's direction.

"No." Jack's voice quivered, "No you don't understand, I can't go back. I won't!"

"Look, mate." Bunny said, ears flat, ready for a fight, "We are not leavin' this dump without ya."

Jack looked down at his hands. He had trouble holding his ground, he couldn't remember the last time he flat out said no to an order. He then got an idea, looking at his hands, Jack spoke, "Yes, you are."

Jack made a motion of throwing something on the ground and a giant snowman, with ice coming out of its arms and legs. The snowman was about twice the size of North, and it roared in the guardians direction.

Bunny took at step back, surprised that Jack would defy him. Then he ripped a boomerang from his stash and took a defensive stance.

"Sandy!" The yellow guardian looked at him, "You get Frost, I'll deal with this!" And with that Bunny jumped up and landed on the snowman's head. Bunny gabbed an eggbomb and stuffed it in the snow.

"GO AWAY!" the snowman shouted, reaching up and grabbing Bunny before he sent him flying into the ice wall, causing it to shatter.

The bomb went of inside the snowman, but it only turned his shoulder blue.

Jack watched the fight until his attention turned to the sand guardians bouncing a ball of dream sand in his right hand.

Jack gasped and backed up, Sandy smiled and- like a pitcher- threw it at the scared winter spirit. Jack held up his arms to protect his face but he never felt the sand hit him. Opening his eyes and lowering his arms, Jack saw he had created a shield of ice in front of him that blocked the dreamsand.

Jack sighed in relief and took to the air, hoping to get away from the guardians.

Bunny was once again on top of Marshmallow, kicking and punching away and the soft snow, not even slowing it down. Bunny was quickly running out of ideas, how in heck to you attack snow?

Well, with fire, but where was he going to get that?

Jack was almost to the gap in the ceiling when he felt something tighten around his ankle. Looked down, he saw a golden dreamsand whip. Remembering what Sandy did to Pitch with a whip, Jack shook his leg trying to shake it off.

Below, Sandy yanked on the whip, pulling the escaping spirit back down to earth. Jack hit the ice floors hard, loosing sight and hearing for a second.

He then tried to get up but froze when he heard and felt something.

_CRACK!_

The noise echoed through out the ball room, Bunny and Marshmallow stopped fighting and Sandy only moved a little to see what happened.

Jack stood on his hands and knees, staring at something on the floor in complete and utter horror.

The only thing left of the crushed flower in front of Jack was a small, delicate ice petal.

Jack shook his head, tears starting to fall fast, "No, no no...no...I-I-I...I didn't, I couldn't...please..."

Jack reached out a trembling hand and gently brushed the petal.

It shattered at his touch.

Jack's eyes seemed to dull, tears frozen on his face. Without his concentration, Marshmallow crumbled to the floor, now just a pile of snow and ice.

The golden whip encircling hims disappeared without Sandy's concentration too. Bunny and Sandy stood next to each other, not understanding what was wrong. They hadn't shown up until the end of the song and didn't know what Jack was talking about.

"**NO**!" Jack screamed, sobbing hard and causing snow to fall.

Cold, menacing laughter sounded throughout the ballroom, all the black sand that had been left behind formed the silhouette of Pitch Black.

Bunny and Sandy quickly stood between Jack and the Nightmare King.

"Pitch." Bunny growled, "What do you want?"

Pitch laughed again, he talked over Jack's mournful cries, "Oh, you already gave it to me."

Everyone's heads turned to look at the spirit who passed out from his fight and crying.

"A broken spirit." And with that, Pitch vanished.

* * *

**Bwahahahaha! Evil commences! Haha Well there it is guys! Only a day later. I told you I would get better.**

**Thanks for the reviews love, love, love them as always.**

**have an awesome life!**


	7. Because of You

**Okay here's the next chapter in my Let it Go story!**

**Song: "Because of You" By Kelly Clarkson**

**Here it is folks!**

* * *

Jack was lying down on a bed, sheets unruffled, eyes half lidded, just plain dead looking.

He felt shatter, broken beyond repair. He thought he could make a home for himself, create something more than just ice.

He was so, so, so wrong.

Tears were still flowing freely down his face, his eyes seemed gray and unseeing.

Jack Frost was gone, he didn't know who he was now. Everything was gone.

The guardians all stood in his room, waiting for him to say anything, anything at all. Jack hadn't spoken sense Bunny carried him into the Pole.

Jamie was worse, he seemed to be hanging by the thinnest thread possible.

Kristoff had left to find some of his friends. He had told North and Tooth they would know what to do and that he would be back soon.

_"Just keep Jamie warm," Kristoff said, "And look hard for Jack, you didn't do a good job of it, but he still needs you to take care of him, especially now."_

Kristoff wasn't told how Jack had been kidnapped by Pitch.

Bunny and Sandy looked in every cold place they could think of but when the heard about a freak snowstorm in Antarctica, they knew where Jack was.

They told the others what had happened when they found Jack and North and Tooth didn't know whether to be mad or worried.

_Jack never disobeys orders_, they had thought, _but is that such a good thing anymore? Was it ever a good thing?_

And then there was what Pitch had said.

A broken spirit? Could the guardians really have brought that onto Jack?

_I mean, _Tooth thought, _we hadn't treated Jack badly at all, we only showed him what was right. Why was everyone telling us different. Fist Jamie, then Kristoff, and now Pitch?_

They didn't tell Jamie that they found Jack and they didn't tell Jack that Jamie was here.

First off, Jack might hurt Jamie again, and second, Jamie just needed rest.

"Jack?" North said, shaking Jack's should slightly. "Can you 'ear me?"

Jack only replied with: "Hmmm"

"Can vou stop dis vinter?" North asked again.

Jack actully turned his head now, he looked at the huge Russian.

"Don't you see?" he asked, tears still falling, "I can't."

* * *

Kristoff flew through the air on Sven, searching the ground below, "where are they?"

That's when he came across a little hot spring and Kristoff smiled, "There, Sven!"

_I see it,_ the reindeer replied, coming in for a landing.

As they settled down on the ground Kristoff went around, talking to ...rocks.

"Hey how you doing, you look great the meat diet really works for you, hey you grew bigger soon you'll be a rock and not a pebble!"

That's when more rocks rolled down from nearly all directions, all ending up near Kristoff who didn't seem at all worried.

The rocks seemed to unfold, showing them not to be rocks but little trolls.

One of the trolls smiled and shouted, "KRISTOFF'S HOME!"

After talking for a while, Kristoff got down to business. "I need to see Grandpoppy."

As if on a cue, a larger stone rolled down and opened to reveal another troll.

"What is it?" Grandpoppy asked, noticing something was wrong.

Explaining Jamie's predicament, the old troll smiled. He took Kristoff's hand in both of his and said, "This is it, Kristoff! This is the story you've been waiting for! It will remind you of who you are and what you want."

One of the younger trolls laughed, "_Who _he wants you mean."

Grandpoppy shot them a look, unhappy that they gave a hint.

"who I want?" Kristoff asked, "I don't want anyone."

Grandpoppy smiled, "You will when you remember them."

Kristoff then remembered the reason he came, "Will you come with me back to the pole?"

"Of course," Grandpoppy responded, "I want to meet this 'Jack Frost'. I think he is the key to saving this Jamie."

* * *

North had asked question over and over to the winter spirit. Sometimes he answered, sometimes he didn't.

Finally fed up witht he not knowing, Bunny yelled, "What did er even do ta ya?"

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded.

"Wha' we all wanna know!"

Jack blinked slowly, "what did you do?'

Taking a breath, Jack sand, surprising North and Tooth who didn't know Jack does that on a regular basis now.

_"I will not make the same mistakes that you did," _

Everyone frowned, what mistakes did they make had how did this relate to Jack?

_"I will not let myself cause someone so much misery." _Jack sang, staring off into space. Probably wishing he was back in his ice castle. _"I will not break that way again, I fell so hard."_

Jack closed his eyes now, like he couldn't even bare to look at them anymore. _"I learned the hard way to never let it get that far."_

Small snow flurries fell from the ceiling but the guardians where to focused on Jack to notice.

_"Because of you I never stay to far from the sidewalk," _More tears fell from Jack's closed eyelids. _" Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me, because of you,"_

Jack opened his eyes, blue, glassy, dull. The guardians could about hear anything and be okay but the next line. Jack looked so much like a child right now. The guardians never really noticed but Jack _was_ a child, and they were supposed to protect children. But now, because of them...

_"I am afraid."_

Tooth gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Bunny stared, stunned at what he just heard. Sandy slowly floated back to the ground, to sad to fly. And North stood with his mouth open, looking at someone he was suppose to take care of but didn't.

But Jack was still singing the hardest song the guardians ever had to hear, _"I lose my way and it's not before you point it out."_

Jack suddenly felt he had the strength to sit up and he did, he thought he could before, he felt so weak. _"I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life,"_

Jack thought about how broke he was now and how he was broken before he even became a guardian, _"My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with."_

Jack looked at Sandy, who was to his farthest right, _"Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk."_

He now looked at Bunny, who was next to Sandy, _"Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt."_

Blue eyes then landed on Tooth, who was crouched at the foot of his bed, tears fall from her big amethyst eyes. _"Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me."_

And finally Jack looked at North, who was directly on his left, _"Because of you I am afraid."_

His song getting to him as well, Jack brought his knees up to his chin, as he started to rock back and forth. He closed his eyes and this time he referred to the Moon. _"You watched me die, you heard me cry every night in my sleep. I was so young you should have know not to do this to me. You never thought of me you didn't see my pain."_

Jack screamed the last part, tears in his eyes and in all the eyes of the guardians, _"AND NOW I CRY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT FOR THE SAME DAMN THING!"_

Finally getting control of himself again, Jack sang more quietly, rocking back and forth to the beat, _" because of you I never stray to far from the side walk, because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt-"_

Not being able to keep it in like he thought he could, Jack screamed once again, "_BECAUSE OF YOU I TRY MY HARDEST JUST TO FORGET EVERYTHING. BECAUSE OF YOU I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LET ANYONE ELSE IN. BECAUSE OF YOU I'M ASHAMED OF MY LIFE BECAUSE IT'S EMPTY."_

Jack gulping for air by the end of that, sobbing like some of the guardians in the room.

But Jack finished, he had to, they had to know. They didn't believe him the first time so they better believe him now. _"Because of you I am afraid."_

Knowing that Jack would need a lot of sleep now, so North helped him lay back down, pulling the covers back up to his chin, _"because of you..."_

Bunny put out the fire, knowing jack would find it uncomfortable. He and the other guardians then left the room, turning off the lights after them.

Jack closed his eyes, welcoming sleep, "_Because of you."_

* * *

When the guardians reached the globe room, they were silent, not knowing how to process the information they just received._  
_

"We are horrible, horrible people." Tooth muttered.

No one argued with her.

_CRASH!_

The guardians all jumped when they heard what sounded like glass breaking. It freaked Bunny and Sandy out more because it reminded them of what happened at Jack's palace.

North thought someone had broken in until they hear:

"SVEN!"

North got up, "Kristoff back."

When the guardians walked into Jamie's room, they saw a broken vase on the ground, a troll, a freaked out reindeer, and an angry winter sprite.

"For get it," Tooth said, "Is this your friend?"

Kristoff looked up, not noticing they had walked in. "Ya, this is Grandpappy."

The guardians greeted them somberly, no one asked why though, they were to focused on Jamie.

"He has ice in his heart," Grandpappy said, "Something only true love cane cure."

"Does Jamie have a girl?" Kristoff asked.

The guardians exchanged glances.

"We have no idea." Tooth said.

_Well we have to think of something, anything. _Sven said, _otherwise, Jamie's a goner._

Grandpappy smiled, "I think I know someone who can help."

* * *

Jack woke up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He panted, like he had run a marathon, and his eyes darted around the dark room. Seeing he was alone, Jack started to calm down.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack pulled the blankets up and held them to his chest, like the covers might protect him.

"what do you want?" Jack asked, looking for the voice's owner.

"I wished to tell you something." Pitch melted out of the shadows next to Jack.

Jack glared at him, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

Pitch laughed, "Not even when it concerns your friend Jamie?"

Jack's eyes widened, "What did you do to him?"

"Oh it's not what I did." Pitch said walking around Jack room, "It's what you did."

Jack's anger faltered, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Pitch smirked at Jack, "how the guardians found Jamie in _your _castle, freezing after being hit with _your _ice shard."

Jack's face paled even more to where it looked almost translucent.

"I mean how you killed your first believer."

Jack started trembling, tears starting to creep out of his eyes, "no..."

"Yes," Pitch said, looking at his nails, "I could never do that, kill someone. But you do it all the time I guess, with all your snowstorms and breakable frozen lakes. You might be more dark than me Jack, congratulations"

Jack didn't respond, he didn't move, it was like he was frozen himself.

"Of course if you don't believe me, you could always go to the next room and see his lifeless frostbitten body yourself." Pitch walked back over to the wall, "the guardians were right, you are dangerous, harmful, and." Pitch smiled at Jack as he morphed back into the shadows, "Cold."

Jack didn't hear him, he had already fled out the window.

* * *

**Oh ya! 2 in one day! Whooo!**

**I'm sorry but I don't really remember the lead trolls name so I guessed. R&R por favor.**

**Have an awesome life!**


	8. My Immortal

**OMG, you guys are so sweet! And I feel a little bad because some said they cried. **

**I still love you guys though!**

**Song: "My Immortal." by Evanescense. I changed some of the lyrics in the song like I did last time.**

**Disclaimer**

**Here it is whoop whoop**

* * *

_**THE LATEST:**_

_**FREAK SNOWSTORMS THAT APPEARED IN ALL OF THE NORTHERN HEMISPHERE GONE.**_

_**-Janice Wimered**_

_**MIDNIGHT ISSUE:**_

**_SNOWED IN FAMILIES ALL OVER THE U.S. FREED FROM THE LACK OF SNOW_**

**_-Donaled Crinple_**

**_NEWS WIDE FUTURE:_**

**_BLIZZARDS ARE DISAPPEARING ALL ACROSS AMERICA_**

**_-Chris Linkle_**

* * *

Jack sat at the top of a mountain, snow drifting down slowly, like the sky had tears. His legs dangled over the edge of a sheer drop of a cliff, showing a sheer drop into nothing.

Jack didn't know where he was, he didn't remember where he flew too. He just knew he couldn't stay.

Not with the guardians, not with...Jamie next door.

Jack's pupils were dilated, you couldn't even see the blue, it was just a dark pit that reflected loneliness, pain, and sorrow.

He was shivering, but not from the cold. He didn't know what. Maybe it was the emptiness.

After his talk with Pitch it was like all of Jack' senses stopped working.

He could have been stabbed and he wouldn't have noticed.

He could have smelled the worse fart in history and wouldn't had smelled a thing.

He could have been looking at the most beautiful rainbow in the world and wouldn't have seen it.

He could have tasted a dead rat and it would be only sand to him at the moment.

Jack didn't care though, what was there left to care about?

He-he was a murderer.

Worse-he was Jamie's murder.

Jack didn't even have the will power to cry, his jaw just trembled and his shoulders shook.

He hugged himself, hoping for any sense of feeling.

_Nothing._

Jack opened his mouth, a dry, small, crackling noise came out. _"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my-"_

Jack's eyes slowly searched the ground, looking for the right word, _"childish fears. But if you have to leave-I wish that you would just leave."_

Jack saw a ghost form of Jamie, smiling, laughing, sitting next to Jack. His image flickered and seemed wavy but he was still there.

Jack smiled and reached out a hand to touch the person he had begun to think of as a brother, only his hand passed right through and Jamie disappeared, his face still showing his silent laughter.

Jack starred at place Jamie has sat, swearing that there was an indent on the snow from where he was. Jack's hand quivered in the air, then fell to his side limply. His smile seemed to break in half and fall off his face in his disappointment.

Jack brought his knees up to his chin, gripping them tightly. _"'Cause your presence still lingers_ _here,"_

Jamie got up from making a snow-angle, he smiled at Jack and pointed at it, "Look what I made, Jack!"

Jack looked away, putting his hands over his ears, _"and it won't leave me alone!"_

Jamie-a younger version of him- ran around, a snowball in hand, gesturing for Jack to come play with him.

The winter spirit felt a sharp pain in his heart. His hand retreated to his chest, trying to stop the intense pain he felt. _"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,"_

Jack watched a young Jamie morph into an adult Jamie, throwing a snowball in slow motion before breaking apart and fading away. _"There's just so much that time cannot erase."_

The youngest guardian thought about when he first met Jamie, when the boy was about to lose his belief and Jack helped him. How he had saved Jamie from the nightmare that belonged to Pitch. How he would play with Jamie after becoming a guardian. How meant the world to him and how he didn't know what to do now.

_"when you cried I'd wipe away all your tears," _Jack stared dully on a footprint of the ground he was debating whether or not was real, _"when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, I held your hand through all of these years, you still are,"_

Jack looked up into the bright, brown eyes of Jamie Bennett, who was smiling at him in childish amusement.

_"part of me."_

Jack watched as Jamie disappeared and reappeared behind him. Turning, Jack saw young Jamie hanging out with his friends, just talking and being normal kids. _"You used to captivate me by your resonating light,"_

Jamie then spotted Jack and ran over, reaching out his hand to grab Jack's arm. But he only dissipated when he touched the spirit's pale skin. _"Now I'm bound by the life you left behind."_

Jack closed his eyes, Jamie's face imprinted on his eyelids. Jamie's laughter echoed in his ears. "_Your face – it haunts my nightmarish dreams_  
_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me."_

Jack opened his eyes again, and kicked some snow off the edge of the cliff. Jamie threw a snowball at the sad spirit, it vanished before it hit him.

Jack winced in pain as he saw Jamie get hit with a snowball, a mirage Jack appearing out from behind a pine tree. Jamie laughed and ran over-starting a snowball fight.

Fake Jack laughed.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase," _Jack just stared at the pair, blinking slowly, no emotion on his face.

He wasn't numb anymore.

He felt pain.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, you still are part of me." _Jack quickly tore his eyes away, not wanting to see anymore. It hurt to bad.

He buried his head in his knees, white hair tumbling over clothed knees. _"I'm trying hard to tell myself that you're gone,"_

Jack gasped as he felt something on his shoulder. Looking up, Jack saw Jamie smiling sadly down at him, "Everything will be alright."

Jack turned away, resting his chin on his knees, eyes half lidded. _"although you're still with me, I am alone, all alone."_

___"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,"_ Jack whispered, "___ when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, you still are,"_

Jack felt the numbness start to creep back, _"part__ of me."_

Jamie blew away with the wind but Jack could still feel his hand.

* * *

"Tooth," North said, coming into Jamie's room, "'ave you seen Jack?"

The fairy's head instantly shot up, "No, is he gone?"

North's blue eyes widened, he started out of the room, Tooth close behind.

"I vent in to check on him," North explained, "but 'e was gone."

Tooth fluttered around nervously, "You don't think he ran off again,did you? We didn't say we're sorry!"

North looked at her sadly, "I know, Toothy, I know."

Bunny then bounced inside, "Da troll'd friend es here and-"

Bunny blinked, ears up, nose twitching, "Where's Jack?"

North and Tooth exchanged looks, "Gone."

Bunny stared at them, "Gone? 'e ran off again?"

"yes..." Tooth wiped away a stray tear.

North looked at the solemn guardians, "Grandpappy's friend iz 'ere?"

Bunny looked up again, getting back on topic. They needed to worry a bout Jamie right now, he didn't have much time left, "Ya, some sheila."

The guardians all walked out of the room, coming out to see Kristoff, Grandpappy, and Sandy all standing in front of the Summoner that was glowing and beeping like crazy.

It only did that when a spirit decided to answer the summons by coming through the Summoner's door.

But it was different this time.

It seemed like _two _spirits where coming to the North Pole.

When the light died away and the noises stopped, two silhouette's appeared behind the see through paper door. One of them moved and opened the door.

A blast of warm yet cold air swirled around the room. Snowflakes and sunlight poured inside.

Two girls walked in, they looked a bit a like, they might have been related. They both had small noses, large blue eyes-though one had a lighter shade-and white smiles but that is where the likenesses stopped.

One had auburn hair with a white streak in two twin braids around her shoulders. She wore winter clothes though, a long purple cloak and a black vest on top of a light blue shirt with a long darker blue skirt. She also had a spray of freckles on her pretty, tan face.

The girl next to her looked a lot like someone the guardians didn't want to think about.

She had pale skin with white hair-a tiny winy bit darker than Jack's- in a think braid down her back, bands flipped up on her head. She wore a lazy sleeve blue dress that seemed to be made of ice. She also had a cape like thing under her arms and around he back making her look flowing and graceful. She was a little taller than the girl next to her-suggesting she was older-but she was very pretty as well.

North's eyes narrowed, one was a winter spirit and the other was a summer spirit. _Why were they_ _here._

"Hello." Said the red head, waving a little as she noticed all the people looking at her, "My name is Anna and this is my sister, Elsa."

Elsa smiled in their direction, "pleased to meet you."

"We know who you are obviously," Anna said a little breathlessly, "But you seem to be missing someone that Elsa wanted to see."

"Anna, knock it off," Elsa said, blushing a shade of light blue, "I just never met him and I'm curious."

"Ummmm." Tooth said, hoping to avoid a sensitive subject, "Who are you-I mean, powers? Titles? Anything that isn't as vague as Anna and Elsa?"

"Oh, of course, " Elsa said politely, "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle-or that's at least what the moon told me- I have the power to control snow, ice, anything winter related."

"The second most powerful winter spirit in the world," Anna jumped in.

"Who's the most powerful?" Tooth asked, not putting two and two together.

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Grandpappy gave her a look.

"Jack Frost..." Elsa replied.

Tooth looked down, "oh..."

"Anyway," Anna said, feeling the tension, "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, I have the power to control sunlight, heat, anything to do with summer really."

"Nice to meet you," Nrth replied. He then turned to Grandpappy, "Vhy are dey here?"

The troll just rolled his eyes, "They know the power of true love that can save Jamie's life."

"What?" The sisters asked, confused.

"You'll see." Grandpappy responded, rolling back into Jamie's room.

Bunny looked at Sandy, "Come'r, mate, we need ta tell ya something."

As the guardians retreated to the other side of the room, whispering in hushed voices, the two girls and Kristoff just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Kristoff glanced up at the two girls but quickly averted his eyes when he saw they were looking at him.

"Hello," Elsa said, "I didn't catch your name, I'm sorry."

"Kristoff."

Anna looked at the ice carver, surprised.

In exactly the same time they both asked, "Have I met you somewhere?"

Elsa just stood there thinking, _great now more crap we have to deal with, it's not like I have enough trouble after getting yelled at by Mother Nature about something that was NOT MY FAULT._

Elsa glanced out the window next to her, snow wasn't even falling, _what **happened **to Jack Frost?_

* * *

**HEHEHE! PLOT TWIST, didn't expect that did ya! Ya i'm thinking about adding a little Jelsa to this mix of emotions. **_  
_

**I NEED MORE FEELS MAN.**

**wow, as a fan girl I never though i'd say that.**

**Anyway, read and review, please!**

**Have an awesome life!**


	9. Numb

**Sup? I'm Back and I'll cut right to the chase. But first, I thought it'd bee cool to show you guys what the guardians did to Jack so here's the insight.**

**And I know you Jelsa lovers will like this-or at least I hope so.**

**An it's extra long for you.**

**Song: "Numb" By: Linkin Park**

**enjoy**

* * *

Elsa stared outside a window in the workshop. She brushed her finger against the glass, creating a frost image.

It was a heart.

A bewildered Elsa quickly got up and left the room.

Everyone else was in Jamie's room, but she was scared to go in there. She didn't know why but it terrified her. She kept having a feeling that it was her fault, even though she knew it wasn't.

Everyone was gathered around Jamie's bed. The man was whiter than the sheets, skin and all. Only his eyes were normal.

"I'm not sure what else to do." The troll said, pulling his hand away from Jamie's forehead, "If you can't bring out the power, he'll be lost."

Anna bit her lip and rubbed hr hands, heat started to radiate of her.

Elsa quickly backed up, hiding behind the wall next to the doorway, placing her own hand on her heart to calm herself. It wasn't a good idea to stress out someone without a power conduct, like herself and Anna.

They had been thinking about finding one, to help their powers not get out of control.

Elsa heard her sister whimper, "I just don't know how..."

Elsa closed her eyes and left.

She wandered around the Pole for a bit until she came across a blue door with darker blue snowflake markings on it.

Elsa approached it in a sort of trance, hand coming out to open the door.

xxxxxxx

_Elsa didn't want to leave, but she had to._

_Her parents decorated her door to look like winter, to comfort her or to remind her of her powers, Elsa wasn't sure._

_She opened the door and slid in, making sure no one could get a peek of what was inside._

_Before she closed the door, Elsa saw Anna, her short hair in tiny pigtails, blue eyes wide and confused, mouth open to ask an unspoken question._

_Not wanting to she her pain, Elsa closed the door._

_xxxxxxxx_

Elsa's hand closed around the door nob.

That was enough to snap her out of it.

_what just happened? _She thought.

She looked down at her hand. She shouldn't go in, she didn't live here.

But she opened the door just a crack and slipped inside.

Closing the door, Elsa wondered why she did that too.

With her and her sister not remembering anything about their past, they did a lot of things that they didn't understand.

The ice queen looked around the room. It was tiny, with blue walls, a white desk, a blue twin size bed, a white bed side table, and a large window with white curtains.

Elsa walked around, looking at everything.

She then thought she heard someone knock.

_"Elsa?"_

Elsa just stared at the floor, trying to figure out what was going on. It was a little girl's voice.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?'_

Elsa then realized it was all in her head and no one was knocking.

She sighed and leaned against the wall. _I guess this is Jack Frost's room._

Suddenly her hand pulled farther than it should have, passing through the wall. Gasping, Elsa looked down to see there was a tiny drawer she hadn't seen before. It was down low so Elsa got on her knees to get a better look of it.

It didn't have a handle and was now pushed inward, so Elsa didn't know how to open it.

She tried feeling for any indents on the side but found nothing, there wasn't even a string to pull it out.

Elsa sat on her feet, her hands on her hips. _Okay, this is Jack's room, how would he open it? Well, sense it was so hidden it must've been very personal, I shouldn't look at it. Then again, he needs to be found so that I-we can figure out what happened to him because he isn't at the pole anymore._

Elsa rubbed her chin, thinking about if she should even try to open it.

Snapping her fingers, Elsa put her hand on the wood, forming a handle made of ice. Pulling it toward hr, Elsa realized she could now open it.

_Screw it, _Elsa thought.

In the drawer was a tiny blue...book.

Elsa frowned feeling somewhat disappointed. Pulling out the tiny book-which fit in her hand- she noticed it was a journal.

Opening it to the first page Elsa saw small, blue handwriting on the first white page. _Jack Frost._

_His journal,_ Elsa thought, turning to the next page. _Wait, is it wrong of me to read this? No, it would help us find him. But, I'll feel slimy. Just do it. It's personal. You like him, come on! No I don't! I don't know him._

"Shut up." Elsa said, then blushed blue at the fact that she said that out loud.

Elsa shook her head, reading the first paragraph, _I'm tired of worrying._

_I don't think it matters if I put the date on this thing, I just stole it from a Hobby Lobby and I needed someone to talk to. That's it. Also, sense I'm not affected by time it wouldn't matter if I date it. Dates are just to remind myself of what holiday I should have been excited for instead of crying to myself at night._

Elsa had to pause after reading that, _he sounds like a happy guy..._

_It felt even worse today than it usually is. Just a lot more I had to do I guess. Got yelled at by Tooth-of sorry Miss Tooth as I'm forced to call her- had to eat only carrots today by Bunny, I thought I was going to throw up at lease ten times today. If I ever see another orange vegetable-I think I'll die.  
_

Elsa smiled, she hated vegetables too.

_Sandy also threw my hoodie away today. I had to leave the Pole so I could cry by myself and without having someone tell me how ungrateful I am and how I'm a complete wimp. But I couldn't help it, I thought if someone saw normal clothes floating around in the air someone would see me. Wrong._

Elsa sighed, she didn't have any believers as a seasonal spirit. It was harder for them unlike if you have a holiday.

_I thought about telling the guardians to knock it off but who am I to complain. They are letting me live here after all._

The ice queen frowned, _that doesn't give them the excuse to mistreat you..._

_I thought about writing song lately, a way to remember my sister I think, but North took away all mu blank sheet music and my guitar. That one nearly broke me, I mean I got that guitar when I got my hoodie. _

_He likes music..._Elsa smiled but couldn't help thinking about how horrible they were to take something like that...wait did Jack even tell them what that meant to him?

_Bunny is screaming for me-it's Sunday, I have to clean the Pole,Warren, then Tooth Palace. Til next time._

_Jack Frost_

Elsa contemplated the information he just received. Suddenly it wasn't a mystery why Jack broke the way he did. But where was he?

Turning the page, Elsa saw roughly drawn lines with scraggly notes on them. Words were below everything and there were tears stains dotting the page.

Elsa could read music-she played the violin but she didn't remember where she learned it-so she understood what he was saying.

She took a few minutes to analyze it and then remembered her powers, it worked on artwork and music was a form of art so...

Taking a deep breath, Elsa breathed into her hand and dusted it over the page.

Blue, winter magic floats out of the page, followed by a image of Jack Frost.

Elsa stared at the figure.

It looked just like what she heard-not that she payed attention to what he looked like! HE had white hair-whiter than hers- with bright blue eyes, but the clothes were different from what the other spirits said. HE was wearing a shirt you would wear with a suit along with dress pants and dress shoes.

Elsa just then noticed how sad he looked and how-unlike her other images- he was in color not just a blue outline.

The Jack walked over and sat on his bed, looking at Elsa.

"Hey." He said.

Elsa jumped, "You can talk?"

Jack shrugged, "For now, until your spell is over."

"Can you tell me what happened to you, all of it?" Elsa held her breath, why should he tell her? 1) he wasn't real 2) he didn't know her.

Jack only laughed, about to take off his shoes, "I don't think you're on that page yet, princess."

"I'll let you know I happen to be a queen." Elsa said, realizing how undignified she must look on the ground.

Jack only smiled, "Well, I don't know your real name."

"oh," Elsa realized he had a point, "My name is Elsa Winters."

"Nice to meet you Queen Elsa Winters, my name is Jack Frost the most amazing and fantastic."

Elsa laughed a little at that.

Jack had successfully taken off his shoes and now gave Elsa his undivided attention, "What else would you want from me?"

Elsa sat there, what would she want, why did she bring him here? Elsa looked around the room, what was she supposed to say? Elsa's eyes landed on the journal that was lying face down. Gingerly, she reached out her hand and picked it up. She felt Jack watching her. Was he mad about her reading it?

Elsa glanced up, Jack was just watching her, not laughing anymore but not looking mad either. It just looked like he was waiting.

Jack gave her a smile, encouraging her.

_Why? _Elsa thought, _he want me to ask something of him?_

Elsa turned over the book in her hands, the song page looked up at her.

The ice queen looked up at Jack, She could do it herself-but she didn't want to. She wanted him to.

"Can you sing this for me?" Elsa held up the page, as if he would need reference.

Jack gave the page a pained look. "Are you sure, that's a-that's a bit of a downer."

Elsa put the journal down, "You don't have to if you don't want."

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, I'll do it, but I'm going to need some help."

Elsa smiled, "I can read music, I'll figure it out."

Jack got down from the bed and walked over to where Elsa sat on the ground. "I'll need you to sing...this part. "

He pointed to one line on the page, "Each time that part comes up you just sing it really fast, okay, Elsa."

Elsa nodded at the page, "got it."

"You can also help me out on the entire thing if you want," Jack told hr.

"I'll jump in later on, okay?"

"Okay," Jack said, sitting down next to her, "Here goes nothing."

Jack formed a snowflake in his hand, letting it drift onto the page in her hand. Little blue and white music notes floated off the page, dancing in the air. Elsa looked in awe of the magic before her. She could see and hear the music.

But then Jack started to sing and her attention turned to him, _"I'm tired of being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface."_

Elsa never knew that Jack was a good singer, but he was. She meant a _good _singer, like he wanted everyone to know what exactly he meant when he wrote this song.

Jack was pulling on the sleeve of his shirt, like he had to keep busy so that he won't have to focus on Elsa. For some reason she felt hurt by that fact.

Jack then closed his eyes.

_getting into the song,_ Elsa thought.

_"I don't know what you're expecting of me," _Elsa turned her attention back to the page, her part was coming up. _"Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes."_

_"Caught in the undertow," _Elsa sang, _"just caught in the undertow."_

_"And every step that I take is another mistake to you."_

_"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow."_

Jack surprised Elsa by suddenly sing louder and with more feeling. The music intensified, the blue music notes became shaky and quivered in midair, not floating around peacefully like they were before. Elsa jumped because one music note nearly exploded in her face._"And I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you."_

Elsa looked back up at Jack when the music notes when back to normal. He was just staring at his feet, not wanted to look at anything.

Not sure if he even wanted to finish the song, Elsa decided to help him.

Turning back to the book, she found where they left off. _"Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding to tightly, afraid to lose control."_

_"'Cause everything that you thought I would be," _Jack then scooted closer to Elsa, looking over her shoulder and sang along with her. _"**has**** falling apart right in front of you."**_

_"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow," _Jack sang.

_"Every step that I take is another mistake to you," _Elsa sang, _"caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow."_

_"And every second I waste," _Jack sang in a tight voice, _"is more than I CAN TAKE!"_

_"**I've become so numb,"**_Elsa and Jack sang together. Even though it wasn't her song, Elsa felt like it applied to her to-somehow. _**"I can't feel you there, become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you."**_

_"and I know," _Jack sang solo this time. _"I may end up failing too. But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you!"_

_"I've become so numb," _Elsa sang.

_"I can't feel you there." _Jack finished.

_"Become so tired,"_

_"So much more aware."_

_"i'm becoming this,"_

_"All I want to do."_

_"Is be more like me,"_

_"And be less like you."_

The music notes created a little whirlpool around the pair. They music swirled around them both, cutting off any other noise. Elsa subconsciously leaned onto Jack, not noticing she did it. Jack didn't react at all, he just rested his chin on the winter sprite's shoulder.

When Elsa sang next she held out the last word so that Jack sang through her voice. _"I've become so numb."_

_"I can't feel you there." _Jack did the same thing for her.

_"Become so tired,"_

_"So much more aware."_

_"I'm becoming this,"_

_"all I want to do."_

_"Is be more like me."_

_"And be less like you."_

Jack then sang louder, _"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there."_

_"I'me tired of being what you want me to be." _Elsa sang, softly.

_"I've become so numb! I can't feel you there!"_

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be."_

The music continued for a while, swirling around the two before the notes disappeared in thin air. Elsa and Jack sat there for a while in silence.

Elsa was thinking about the song. Is that was Jack really felt? And what about the fake Jack that was sitting behind her? _Really close_, she thought.

She stood up and put the journal back in its drawer, Jack watching with a guarded expression.

"Jack I-" Elsa began. But then Anna started calling for her outside in the hallway.

"Elsa? Elsa, where re you? We need you."

Jack stood up, dusting off his pants, "Ya, you should better go."

Elsa looked sadly at Jack. "I should?'

"Elsa?"

"Ya." Jack walked over to the bed and grabbed his shoes, "When I'm here, the real Jack is asleep where ever he is."

Elsa stared at him, "You I be able to summon you again?"

"Elsa, where are you?"

Jack laughed. He laughed a lot, "Of course, your highness, any time you want."

Jack walked over to Elsa, "Just use your magic on any page of the journal and I'll show up."

"Elsa, where the heck are you?"

Jack reached out and pinched Elsa's nose, shooting a cool shock through her. "Hey!"

Jack laughed, "I'll see you later, Elsa."

And just like that, he seemed to fade out of existence, leaving Elsa standing alone in Jack Frost's room.

_Knock, Knock_

"Elsa?"

xxxxxxxx

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked, she then whispered through the keyhole, "It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

_Elsa sat on her bed in her large empty room. She wanted to let Anna in so bad but she knew she couldn't. It would be too dangerous._

_So she just held her and and said, "Go away, Anna."_

_She heard her little sister sigh sadly and walk away, "Okay bye..."_

_Elsa looked at the door then down at her hands, ice was forming on her fingertips. _

_xxxxxxxx_

Elsa shook her head to clear it and opened the door, "Yes?"

Anna just looked at Elsa with tear filled eyes.

Elsa opened the door wider, walking out and giving her sister a hug, "Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna just sobbed into her sister's shoulder, "It's-it's Jamie..."

* * *

**Whoo! That one was long. Anyway, I feel evil, you guys will be soooooo mad/sad/amazed when you read the next chapter.**

**Hehe it's gonna be a total plot twist.**

**Have an awesome life!**


	10. Given Up

**Hello guys, I'm back and I love all the reviews I've received.**

**I've noticed that many of you want to know about if Jack hurt Jamie and he did. I'll explain it.**

**But also as a winter spirit I would imagine that during snowstorms a child has accidentally get hurt. **

**Frostbite, hypothermia, ect.**

**Just wanted to clear that up because I wasn't going to explain the other incidents.**

**The song is "Given up" by: Linkin Park**

**There is some language in this song so I'm changing the words a bit.**

**I also want to say MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**enjoy**

* * *

Jack woke up with a start.

He sat up quickly and looked around. He was sitting in a snowbank, the wind howling around him.

He never left his mountain peak.

But how was that possible, didn't he dream of a girl right then?

Jack didn't even remember falling asleep.

But, he felt like he went to the Pole, he saw himself singing with a girl he's never met. He-he somehow _knew_ he was there.

Jack felt like he could be himself around that girl, she just made him feel like she understood exactly how he felt, like she experienced the same thing. Jack vaguely remembered taking off his shoes, which showed how comfortable he felt with her instantly.

The wind blew on him harshly, like his old friend was mad at him as well.

The warmth Jack had felt when he woke up was slowly leaking out of him.

Not moving from his spot, Jack curled up in a ball on his side.

He felt cold again.

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

What a lie that was.

Jack thought about Jamie again, what he did to him before that started all of this.

Jack didn't mean to, but he didn't know what happened. He just knew it was his fault.

xxxxxxxx

_"What's up, kiddo?" Jack asked, flying right above Jamie's unsuspecting head._

_Surprised, the ten year old glanced up just in time for Jack to drop the pile he was holding on Jamie's face._

_"Jack!" Jamie laughed, wiping snow off of his face._

_"Yes?" Jack asked, laughing himself._

_"Ug-that was cold!" _

_"It was snow." Jack laughed, dropping onto the ground, leaning on his staff._

xxxxxxx

Jack closed his eyes, thinking that remembering that day was not a good idea, but it just kept playing like when you wanted to turn of a horror movie but couldn't find the remote.

xxxxxxx

_It was 12:00 in the afternoon and Jamie was asleep in his bed, curled up with gold dreamsand fluttering around his head._

_It was Jack and him having a snowball fight._

_Said winter spirit sat on Jamie's small plastic table that doubled as a desk, watching his friend._

_He didn't want to bother him but...Jack turned to see the moon outside the window even though it was daytime._

_Jack then proceeded to jump on the sleeping child._

_Jamie bounced up a bit but woke up, startled. _

_Turning to see his friend laughing next to him, Jamie smiled and turned his head away, "Don't you sleep, Jack? Go away."_

_Jack just laughed harder. _

_"I can't!" Jack said, dramatically. He stretched out until he was laying on top of Jamie. "The skies awake-so I'm awake."_

_Jack then leaned his head back, so he was looking at Jamie-who was trying not to smile-upside down, "So we must play!"_

_Jamie laughed, kicked at the winter spirit, sending him plummeting off the side of the bed, "go play by yourself!"_

_Jack sat on the ground, trying to think of what he could say to make Jamie want to play. Then he got it._

_Climbing back on the bed, Jack looked at Jamie this a sly smile, "You wanna have a snowball fight?"_

xxxxxxxxx

Jack hated himself for thinking about this.

He also hated himself for doing it.

How could something so innocent go so wrong?

xxxxxxxx

_Jack created a snow day once Jamie was dressed and outside._

_Jamie danced around, looking at the flurries falling from the sky, "this is amazing!"_

_Jack smiled and created a tiny little snowman with a big head and tiny feet._

_Jack then hid behind it and held out it's stick arms._

_"Hello," Jack said in a fake, rough voice, "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."_

_Jamie rolled his eyes, "Jack I'm not 5-"_

_He was cut off by Sophie running at the snowman. She lovingly wrapped her arms around it, saying, "I love you, Olaf!"_

_Jack shot Jamie a look that said: _I know what I'm doing.

_Jamie just rolled his eyes, refusing to admit defeat._

_Jack's smug look was washed off his face though when Jamie threw a snowball at his head._

_Jack laughed, wiping snow from his eyes. "I'm getting you for that!"_

_The two then ran around the park, flying passed Jack's lake, throwing snowballs at each other._

_They were laughing._

_They were playing._

_They were having fun._

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack then placed his hands over his ear because he could hear Sophie, he could hear Jamie.

He didn't want to remember this, why was he doing this to himself?

To make him feel worse?

To remind him off how he began chipping away at Jamie's life?

xxxxxxxx

_Jamie hid behind a tree, snowballs ready, waiting for any sign of Jack._

_Jack was walking along,twirling his staff, waiting for Jamie to try and get him._

_He saw a flash of brown hair and Jack smiled._

_Blowing into him hand, Jack formed a snowball made of magic._

_He smiled in Jamie's direction and ran over._

_Jamie jumped out at the same time, throwing a snowball at Jack who dodged._

_Jack then launched his snowball, it flew straight and hit it's target in the side of the head._

_Jamie's head snapped back and he then fell to the ground._

_"HA!" Jack jumped up and down, "I am the champion! I totally won! In your face Jamie! What'- Jamie?""_

_Jack stopped celebrating when he noticed Jamie hadn't gotten up. "Jamie?"_

_Not getting a response, Jack ran over, turning Jamie onto his back._

_His eyes were closed and his mouth was agape. He didn't respond to Jack touching him at all._

_A piece of brown hair was bleached white before Jack's eyes._

_"JAMIE?"_

xxxxxxxx

Jack squeezed his eye tighter, pulling at his hair, "NO, no no, please, NO!"

He had flown Jamie to the North Pole right away and the Yeti's took him.

Jack had hovered around his friend in fear before North showed up.

He had told Jack to summon the other guardians via the Northern Lights.

Jack was in a panic, ice forming everywhere and snow creeping through the windows.

When the other guardians showed up, he was yelled at furiously.

But he didn't care, he was only worried about Jamie.

The guardians and Yetis did everything they could think of but Jamie didn't get any better.

They had pleaded to the Moon and they received something in a strange bottle that turned to vapor.

Jack didn't see what happened, he wasn't allowed in the room, but Jamie walked out just fine and asked Jack what he was doing at the North Pole.

Jack couldn't even look Jamie in the eye and the guardians had to send home a very confused ten year old.

A note was sitting next to the bottle when Jack had looked at it. It was a name of someone who could help if it happened again.

_Kristoff Ice and Sven_

Jack didn't know who that was so he just gave it to the guardians when they came back.

They had a huge fight that mostly consisted of Jack being yelled at and ended with him losing his staff for a month.

They said because it was his source of power it would insure that he didn't hurt someone with his powers, at least for a while.

Jack didn't know they would take away his staff for good. But they did.

The guardians were wrong though, taking away his staff doesn't stop his powers, it just leaves them uncontrolled.

Jack felt a sudden intense hatred and anger.

It came out of no where and was startling sense Jack couldn't feel anything a second ago.

It was a burning fury that seemed to claw at his heart, will him to do _something._

His blue eyes flashed with power, madness, and fear.

Jack sat up and glared around him, hoping for something to take these feelings out on.

He only saw snow and the dark sky.

With the Moon hanging in it.

Jack sneered at the Moon, finding something.

He gave the Moon the most hate fulled look he could.

Snow and ice began to fall and the wind wailed louder.

Jack had so much he wanted to say and no way to say it. So he stuck with what he usually did.

_"Wake in a sweat again, another day's been laid to waste," _Jack growled in a voice nothing like his normal one. _"in my disgrace."_

He stood up, and made it snow harder, like he could attack the Moon with the weather, _"Stuck in my head again, feels like I'll never leave this place. There's no escape."_

Jack looked down, laughing humorlessly, _"I'm my own worse enemy."_

_"I've given UP!" _Jack turned his attention back to the Moon, screaming at the top of his lungs, _"I'M SICK OF FEELING, IS THERE NOTHING YOU CAN SAY? TAKE THIS ALL AWAY, I'M SUFFOCATING. TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!"_

Jack's eyes stopped glowing for a moment, showing scared, worried blue eyes. He sang lower this time, _"I don't know what to take. Thought I was focused but I'm scared. I'm not prepared."_

Then, like an incoming storm, the anger came back into his voice, his eyes glowing evilly. _"I hyperventilate, looking for help somehow, somewhere."_

Jack clenched his fists, _"And no one cares. I'm my own worse enemy."_

_"I've given UP! I'M SICK OF FEELING!" _Jack glared at the Moon's silence, _"IS THERE NOTHING YOU CAN SAY? TAKE THIS ALL AWAY, I'M SUFFOCATING. TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!"_

Not getting any response, Jack just yelled in frustration, "_AHHHHHHH!"_

Snow pounded down on the winter spirit but he didn't care, he only wanted this to end, he was tired of it all, _"put me out of my misery!"_

Snow was up to his ankles now, _"Put me out of my misery!"_

_"Put me out of my," _Jack shook in all the fury inside of him. Somewhere in there, Jack was terrified. He had never been so angry before, and this scared him. He could feel fear and anger coming off of him though he felt like it wasn't _his. __"PUT ME OUT OF MY FREAKIN MISERY!"_

_"I've given UP! __I'M SICK OF FEELING, IS THERE NOTHING YOU CAN SAY? TAKE THIS ALL AWAY, I'M SUFFOCATING. TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!"_

Jack fell into the snow.

He ended up sitting there, panting heavily, eyes wide, anger spent.

But he was still shaking though, he didn't understand what just happened. And he was already forgetting it.

_What just happened? _Jack thought, _I-I can't-_

Then Jack felt something hit him in the face and he fully collapsed into the cold.

Black sand curled around his closed eyes.

Pitch rose out of the boy's shadow and he smiled evilly at Jack.

A Nightmare then rose out from behind Jack and floated near it's master. It looked at Pitch expectantly.

"Oh, yes," The Nightmare King petted the fearling, "You did perfect."

Jack twitched in his nightmare.

* * *

Elsa ran through the Pole, leaving her sister crying outside Jack's door.

She made a quick corner and ran into Jamie's room.

The guardians stared in stunned silence and sorrow at the bed.

Kristoff was staring at the ground, traumatized.

The troll moved out of Elsa's way and allowed Elsa to see.

Jamie didn't look like Jamie.

It was an ice sculpture that was standing net to the window. Hand outstretched and expression pained.

It looked like Jamie had gotten out of bed and went to the window and just...froze solid.

The big, brown eyes Elsa had seen before were a crystal blue along with his skin, clothes, and hair,

Elsa didn't even know this guy but she felt a sense of fear, pain, and sadness.

It reminded her of something, she didn't know what.

Elsa used her powers to check something.

It was pure ice, not someone covered in ice.

It was someone who _turned _to ice.

The winter sprite staggered backward, a hand over her heart for she felt an intense pain there.

Tooth shot her a concerned glance but even she couldn't hold that expression for long. The sadness just over took it.

Grandpappy looked up at Elsa, saying exactly what she didn't wan to hear, 'We were too late..."

* * *

**Muhahahahahahaha! My evilness is having a field day.**

**And I'm sorry but there is a pretty go chance that I will not update soon-I still might but it's very unlikely.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas, and have an awesome life!**


	11. Reindeer are Better than People

**I am so so so so so so so so SORRY! I will never let it get this bad again, I promise. **

**And when I promise something I never ever break that promise. **

**Ever.**

**But I've had a good reason. My grandpa died this morning and my family has taken it really hard. They had to stay in the hospital with him and it took a long time for him to go.**

**If you could send prayers that would be awesome. Not for me though, i didn't know him that well, just for my family.**

**Any way, this is the song.**

**"Reindeers Are Better Than People" from Frozen of course. A reprise of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" is in her to but it doesn't get the title.**

**hehe...I'm typing this on the new iMac I got for christmas...**

**Here it is.**

* * *

"You have to come back."

Jack scowled and turned away from Elsa, "Why do you want me to all of a sudden?"

Elsa sighed and ran a hand over her hair. She had summoned Jack a while ago, but she didn't tell him about Jamie.

She wanted to do that in person.

But he didn't want to come back.

"Please," Elsa begged, they had been at this for hours! She got that the guardians were bad but he said that wasn't it. "Just come back!"

"I can't go back." Jack muttered. He was sitting criss-cross apple sauce on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Why?" Elsa asked, getting a little mad.

"You wouldn't understand."

_that's rich, _Elsa thought, "What wouldn't I understand?!"

"Just forget it, Elsa!" Jack said, glaring at her.

"No! Come back!"

Jack stood up on the bed. Elsa, who was sitting next to him, glared up at him.

"Enough, Elsa." He said through gritted teeth.

"No, why?" Elsa asked. "Why are you shutting me out? Why are you shutting the world out?"

Elsa suddenly sat up straighter, gasping a little and staring straight ahead. She didn't move, her eyes didn't seem to focus on anything ahead of her.

"I said enough!" Jack shouted. He didn't notice what was going on. After a few moments of silence, Jack turned around. "Elsa?"

Elsa blinked and shook her head a bit. "Sorry, I zoned out."

Jack sat down on the bed, hoping to distract her from the argument. "Another memory?"

"I think so, but it's gone now."

"hmm." Jack looked at Elsa, "you know you can always as Tooth..."

Elsa waved the notion away, "I'm not going to bother her with my tooth box while she's like this. She's going through enough already."

"Going through what?"

Elsa opened her mouth, about to tell him about Jamie, but she then turned to glare at the winter spirit beside her.

"Oooh," She said angrily, "Jackson Frost, you make me so mad!"

Jack just looked at the snow queen, perplexed, "How did you know my name was Jackson?"

Elsa was taken aback.

"Oh," she blushed a bit, "well... I just figured...you know...usually Jack is short for Jackson. Why do you seem so surprised?"

Jack looked away, "the guardians didn't figure that out..."

Elsa gave him a sad look and reach out her hand, only to snap it back while she felt her anger returning, "Stop changing the subject! You have to come back!"

"Why?!" Jack cried, indignantly, "what happened that I'm needed back?"

Elsa faltered, "That's what I want to tell you-here though!"

Jack crossed his arms and shook his head like a 5 year old. "Well, I'm not coming back. You can't make me anyway."

Elsa took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "Look,"

Jack gave her his attention now that she didn't sound so mad.

"You need to know this and I want to tell you in person because I'm not even sure the real Jack wakes up remembering what happens here." Elsa looked Jack straight in the light blue eyes, "I don't know what to do if you won't come back to the North Pole."

Jack watched her. Elsa seemed deflated, like she was surrendering the argument now that she saw her wouldn't budge. Jack's crossed arms loosened as he saw how sad she looked. He hated seeing people sad.

Jack took a deep breath. "You know..."

Elsa looked up, hope dawning on her pale face.

"You could always come to me."

xxxxxxxxx

North walked out of Jamie's room, running a hand over his face. What was he going to do now? Jack obviously didn't want to see them, they had already failed Jamie...

The large Cossack collapsed in his chair near the fire, letting his head fall into his hands.

Grandpappy Troll stood in the hallway, looking sadly at the Russian. Sighing, he walked over to the chair and reached up as high as he could to pat North's hand. "Don't despair."

North looked up, then down, at the little troll, "And vhy not?"

Grandpappy snowed him a rocky smile, "There is still hope-we have help here"

"Dose girls? Anna and Elsa? Dey can still help?"

"Well," The troll shrugged, "Elsa can, Anna is here mostly for Kristoff."

North's eyes lit up and he smiled shyly at Grandpappy, "Speaking of Kristoff."

xxxxxxxxx

"_Reindeers are better than people," _Kristoff sang, playing his guitar on a pile of hay. North had told him that the other reindeer were upset because Sven could be inside and they couldn't. North just asked if Sven could stay in the stables, but Kristoff refused to leave his friend. _"Sven, don't you think that's true?"_

_Ya, people will beat you, and curse you, and cheat you. _Sven sang along, _everyone's of them bad except you._

Kristoff smiled and looked at his friend, "Aw, thank's buddy."

Anna walked through the snow and stopped at the stable doors. Should she knock? Did you have to do that even if it's a stable, she knew someone was staying in there but still-it's a barn.

While debating, Anna finally heard a song that was very familier.

Confused and curious, Anna leaned against the door, her ear pressed to the wood.

_"But people smell better than reindeer." _

_Was that Kristoff?_ Anna though, even more confused.

_"Sven, don't you think I'm right?"_

_That's once again true, for all except you._

_Sven, _Anna realized. Why were they singing the only song she remembered from her pasted?

She heard Kristoff laughing through the door.

"You got me," he said, "_let's call it a night."_

_Goodnight_

Plucking up her courage, Anna forced open the door and finished the song, "_don't let the frostbite, bite."_

Kristoff stared at her blankly, "Anna."

"How did you know that song?" the princess demanded.

"What?" Kristoff cried, getting up, "Me? How do you know that song?"

_knock, knock_

"What?" The two spirits yelled at whoever was knocking.

And the door opened.

_But no one was there._ Anna noticed, but that was before she looked down.

A tiny little snowman stood in the doorway with big teeth, a large carrot nose, and a personally snow cloud above his head. The snowman smiled and waved at the occupants, "Hi everyone, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

The snowman-Olaf- looked aground like someone would give him one. Then his mouth dropped open and he pointed at Kristoff and Anna. He made a long gasp sound and then smiled before running up and giving Anna a big hug. "I new I would find you, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

Anna stared down at the little thing, she felt strong feelings for the creature but couldn't remember who he was. Then it clicked.

"Olaf?" Anna said slowly, eyes squinted in concentration, she then smiled, "That's right Olaf!"

Then Anna gasped, hands flying to her mouth.

_"The sky's awake-so I'm awake, so we must play!"_

_"Hang in there, Joan!"_

_"What if I meet the one?!"_

_"Love is an open door!"_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"The party's over, close the gates."_

_"What did I ever do to you?!"_

_"She's my sister, she would never hurt me."_

Kristoff was having his own memory overload, images flashing faster than he could see, voices speaking without words.

_"born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force, both foul and fair, has a frozen heart worth mining."_

_"Ice?"_

_"You are so cute, I'm gonna keep you!"_

_"Ah, ah, ah. Share?"_

_"I sell ice for a living!"_

_"You forgot the carrots."_

_"You married someone you just met that day?!"_

_"What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"_

_"But you won't get your new sled if she dies."_

_"Something tells me you don't have that much experience with heat?"_

Anna's legs swayed and she leaned against a stool for support. Memories still flashing through her mind.

_"cold, cold, cold, cold, cold,"_

_"Ew! The body!"_

_"Like a crazy trust __exercise."_

_"Go ahead, I won't judge."_

_"You don't have to protect me anymore, I'm not afraid."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"I did not need to know that."_

_"Hans, you have to kiss me."_

_"You are no match for Elsa."_

_"Kristoff..."_

Kristoff had to lean on Sven as he felt an oncoming headache.

_"I-I think I'm gonna cry."_

_"Anna, are you okay?"_

_"A few things you should know about my family,"_

_"No-no, I;m gonna leave my clothes on."_

_"She's engaged to someone else, okay!"_

_"She's as cold as ice!"_

_"Come on, Sven, faster!"_

Everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Anna woke up she noticed someone was near her. Turning her head ever so lightly she made out Kristoff's sleeping face resting next to her. Anna smiled and reached up and pushed back some blonde hair.

Kristoff's brown eyes appeared as she touched him. He looked confused for a moment then a large smile appeared and he grabbed her, pulling the princess into a strong hug.

"I remember!" Anna cried, burying her face into his shoulder.

Kristoff smiled and pulled away, holding her face in his hands. He didn't know how much he missed those blue eyes-blue like the sky.

Anna leaned forward and kissed Kristoff, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Ahem."

They pair pulled apart to looked at the happy little snowman and then smiling reindeer.

"Olaf!" Anna cried again, "Sven!"

Olaf did a happy dance, "I knew I would find you, I knew it! After you and Elsa disappeared and Kristoff went to look for you-so many people said you were dead and I said 'nope!' and I found you, I did!"

Anna hugged the snowman, "You did and-"

Anna gasped.

Kristoff rushed over, "What? What's wrong?"

Anna jumped up, "We have to tell Elsa!"

She grabbed her cloak-which must've been taken off her after she pasted out- and dashed out the door, "She doesn't remember!"

When the group reached the interior of the Pole, they shouted and searched for Elsa.

But they couldn't find her.

They decided to split up and look farther.

Anna waked down the hallway she had met up with Elsa before. "Elsa? Elsa?"

She found the blue door that reminded her so much of Elsa's old one. The one that would never open for her.

Anna thought that if Elsa was anywhere in the Pole she would be there and she raised her hand to knock.

Her hand froze before it hit the wood.

Anna gulped for some air. Elsa isn't the same as she was before-she'll open the door. She had to.

Knocking hard, Anna waited for her sister.

she heard some rustling and then silence.

Anna knocked again, she was in there, why wouldn't she answer.

Nothing.

Overwhelmed by the de ja vu she was feeling, Anna started to panic. She knocked harder.

Still no response. But Anna knew that she heard Elsa in there.

Anna took a deep breath and decided to pull at old memories.

_"Elsa," _she sang, _"please, I know you're in there. We are wondering where you've been. I know you need courage and I'm trying to give it to you, just let me in. We don't only have each other, it's not just you and me, now I know what to do."_

Anna put her ear against the door, "_and it's not to build a snowman."_

Still no responce.

But Anna knew this needed to be done, and Elsa can't shut her out again, not at a time like this.

_should I, no, _the red hair took a deep breath, _here I go._

Anna opened the door herself.

No one was in the room.

Elsa wouldn't hide, Anna knew that, but where was she?

Anna wondered around the room. She didn't pay attention to it the first time she was in here. It was so wintery, so it really wasn't Anna's taste. But no wonder Elsa like this room so much.

Anna ran her foot into the leg of the white dresser, pain shot up her leg and she grabbed it, bouncing on the other.

A note fluttered from the top to the floor, resting right in front of Anna.

Her pain forgotten, the summer spirit reached down and snatched up the paper.

It was from her sister, Anna recognized the graceful cursive, but the words just filled her with dread.

**_Dear, well I guess anyone who finds this letter first_**

**_I left the Pole to go somewhere-I was asked not to specify where though-and that's why I'm not here. But I know how to stop this winter. I _****_can fix everything, maybe even take care of Jamie-I'm not positive about that one though. Anyway, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I know what I'm doing._**

**_Queen Elsa Winters of Arendelle_**

The note fell from Anna's limp hands.

"Oh no."

* * *

**There you go guys, again I am so sorry about this updating thing.**

**I got a little of the dialoge from Tangled and I'm puting the disclaimer down here.**

**Read and Review if you are still bothering to read this?**

**Have a nice life!**


	12. Bitter Taste

**Hello guys, okay my granddad's funeral is coming up so I may not update for a while. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to miss it. **

**I don't know if anyone noticed but some dialogue in the last chapter was from the Lion King. I thought it would be cool. **

**The song is "Bitter Taste" by Three Days Grace.**

**Warning, this gets a little Graphic, I just want to show you how broken Jack is. **

**Disclaimer. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Jack walked around the dark forest. No one was here, it was really quite, and Jack was lost.

So he pretty much loved the place.

There was no one here to hurt or to yell at him.

Seemed pretty great.

He hadn't been entirely lost until a little while ago. He had the feeling someone was coming for him so he moved. And everything was working out pretty well.

Until he stepped on a rock.

There should not have been rocks that could pass for freakin arrow heads lying about. Though Jack didn't know who else would step on it but him.

"OW!" Jack bounced on his good foot, muttering some cuss words under his breath. Usually Jack didn't cuss but this really hurt.

Not able to keep his balance, the winter spirit fell into the snow. He didn't move for a while, he didn't want to jostle his foot, but Jack knew he would have to look at it eventually.

Why not now?

Gingerly, he turned his foot ever so slightly to where he saw the damage.

Jack wanted to throw up.

He had once seen a red rose bloom, it reminded him a lot like this. If roses had puss, a rock, and flesh.

It wasn't that big or long but it was deep, Jack didn't know how deep. _deep enough to hurt this bad. _

Jack didn't know how to dress wounds either. It's not like the guardians bothered to teach him to after all.

Jack reached out a trembling hand and felt the cut. Pain shot up his leg and came out his mouth in a scream n

Jack leaned back like he could get away from the damage, resting his hand in the snow.

His eyes were clenched tight so he didn't notice it at first, but then he felt the snow under his hand feel...different.

Glancing down, Jack saw the red line that dipped and rose over the hills of the snowbank. It was like painting, creating beautiful colors and pictures to show how you're feeling.

Jack loved to draw.

He use to do it all the time. He did it with his snowflakes and with his frost. But he found a real sketch book once and he found a pencil.

it had been the best year of his life, the day he got that book.

Well, besides having Jamie believe in him.

Jamie...

Jack didn't want to think about him. He didn't want to think at all.

He needed something to do, something to keep him busy.

Jack turned over to where he was on his knees and facing the white snow. He smoothed it out with his hand so it would lie even. Then he reached behind him and dipped his finger in the blood that was seeping out of his leg.

Jack brought his finger up and started dragging it along the snow. The red stood out against the white brightly.

Unlike Jack's eyes.

They were dull and had hints of gold that hadn't been there before. The blue seemed more gray than anything.

He felt different too, like he had new feelings boiling inside him, waiting for the perfect moment to burst out. or should he say the worst moment?

Jack didn't know how long he stayed there drawing different pictures in different places. he was sort of in a trance, just dragging his finger over the whiteness, not knowing or seeing what he was doing. Even the pain in his foot died away withe his control n

When awareness started returning to Jack, he finally saw what he painted.

Jack leaped back in fear, he was completely and utterly surprised at what he was looking at.

It was Bunnymund.

And next to him was Tooth.

then North.

then Sandy.

Jack started to hyperventilate, he didn't mean to do this, why was this here? He didn't mean to do this!

Darkness slithered across the flawless white snow behind the guardian. It crawled up his leg and seemed to disappear into his skin.

Jack let out a small gasp, he then leaned back on his heels, all pain in his foot forgotten.

He felt a new anger at the picture, and how do you express your feelings of a painting with a painting?

"_Just let me say one thing," _Jack sang, like the image would interrupt him, "_I've had enough. You're selfish and sorry, you'll never learn how to love."_

Jack slowly rose to his feet, blood squirted out of his cut but he didn't seem to notice. _"as your world disassembles, better keep your head up."_

Jack gave his best glare at the image, imagining he was saying this to the real guardians.

"_Your name, your face is all you have left now." _they would probably be horrified. Not knowing how Jack could say these things. But they were true, weren't they. That's what they were to Jack now, just a face and a name. Nothing more "_betrayed, disgraced. You've been erased."_

Jack cackled crazily, "_so long, so long, I will erase you! So long, so long I will waste you. So long, so long I will erase you!"_

With his bad foot, Jack started kicking snow on top of the pictures. "_I will escape the bitter taste,"_

Jack screamed this into the cold air, "_OF YOU!"_

Jack didn't understand this at all, what was he doing?! He didn't understand the hatred he felt. He didn't even hate Pitch this much.

Pitch.

_Pitch._

Jack knew this wasn't him, it was Pitch making him do this!

But, despite his realization, Jack kept singing. "_Just let me clear my head, I've had too much."_

Jack could still see some of the red among the white. He hated the guardians, but they let him get his anger out. "_You're so disappointing, but you make good use of it."_

_No!_ Jack wanted to cry, _I don't mean that! What's happening to me?!_

_"As your world disassembles, better keep your head up."_

Jack got back on his hands and knees and tried to swipe the picture of North away. "_Your name, your face is all you have left now. Betrayed, disgraced, you've been erased!"_

_"So long, so long," _Jack was only smearing the red everywhere, he also left a bloody footprint on Sandy's face. "_I will erase you. So long, so long I will waste you. So long, so long I will erase you. I will escape the bitter taste of you!"_

Against his will, Jack rose to his feet. He glared down with eyes the only wanted to cry. "_Your name, you face is all you have left now. Betrayed, disgraced you've been erased."_

"_So long," _Jack jumped on to of his painting, kicking snow and blood everywhere. He felt the pain from his cut as his jumping forced rocks further into his skin but he couldn't stop. "_So long, I will erase you! So long, so long I will waste you! So long so long, I will erase you,"_

Jack felt rebellious tears leak out of his eyes and he was glad. At least his could still cry.

"_I will escape the bitter taste" _Jack jumped and stomped around some more, "_I have escaped the bitter taste,"_

Jack fell to his knees and screamed into the sky, "_OF YOU!"_

Energy gone, Jack collapsed onto his side, eyes half lidded, taking deep, deep breathes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack blinked his eyes open to shake the sleep away. That's when he realized he had fallen asleep.

Thank god he did, that meant he only had a nightmare.

That has happened to him a lot lately, falling asleep and waking up not realizing that you fell asleep, but he didn't wake up feeling good and happy.

That meant he didn't go see her.

_What was her name...? _Jack thought, groggily.

Elsa, Elsa something. He was just glad he remembered Elsa.

He though she was going to find him, but maybe he dreamed it. She wasn't here after all.

Jack wished she was. She looked like she could help him feel better.

He didn't want to, but Jack sat up and stretched, arching his back before letting his hands fall to the ground to hold him up.

Jack lifted his head and looked at the crescent moon above him.

_Did the moon have a favorite phase? _He wondered.

Shaking away the ridiculous question, Jack ran a hand throw his hair.

Or he was about to before he saw it was red.

In a panic, Jack looked at his other hand, it was red too.

A sense of dread crawled into the winter spirit's heart as he looked down at the snow around him

Jack Frost was sitting in a giant puddle of his own blood.

"AHHHHHH!" Jack screamed and used his powers to fly a little ways away from the spot.

It was like someone was murdered here, a Jack stared in shock until he remembered how it got there.

His cut, he painted withe his own blood, and then he jumped on it, pushing out more blood.

Jack turned away and threw up what little food remained in his stomach.

_what have I done?_

Jack's legs gave our from under him, causing him to fall into snow that was still white, still pure.

Jack brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around himself. His cut was completely forgotten, but he did not fail to see the blood the he was covered in.

He let tears fall from his gray/blue/gold eyes, not thinking of anything else he'd rather do.

Jack looked up at the crescent moon. His powers seemed to be in shock as we'll sense snow didn't even fall due to his emotions.

"what's wrong with me?" He whispered.

No one heard him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa was extremely ticked as she flew over the snow covered hills.

"'A mountain in Canada'" Elsa air quoted, "is not good directions, Jack, that barely even a location!"

As soon as she got the fake Jack to tell her where she could find him, Elsa had written a quick note and left instantly.

Who knew what kind of trouble Jack could be in? And he didn't even know about Jamie. They were practically like brothers and if it hurt Elsa this badly to see him frozen solid she was dreading to see what Jack will do.

But not right now, right now the ice queen just wanted to be mad.

Like how mad she is by the fact she can't find a stupid winter spirit!

Elsa felt guilt rush over her.

"Jack isn't stupid." She scolded herself, "just dense like all guys. Though you should really talk because you don't have any guy friends, or boyfriends, or-"

Elsa just shut up, this wasn't helpful at all.

While she was so busy talking to herself, Elsa failed to notice her followers.

Not until they unleashed a blast of nightmare sand in her direction.

It whizzed past Elsa's ear, making her hair flip over.

"Whoa!" Elsa cried.

She then looked back to see about a dozen or so Nightmares hot on her tail.

Not knowing it, Elsa quoted her sister, "Oh no..."

It was better than saying the cuss words that where flying through her head at the moment.

Not knowing what to do , Elsa just watched as another Nightmare formed a ball of nightmare sand.

She only cried out in alarm as it was launched at her.

-—-

**Okay, I'm typing on the iPad I got for Christmas and it's not letting me out that little line thingie in. So there is a line of hash marks. Idnit purdy?**

**anyway, read review and tell me what ya'll think!**

**have an awesome life!**


	13. Faint

**Hey I wanted to thank you all for you support during this hard time in my family. It really means a lot to me to know even though you have no idea who I am, you are still praying. Thanks for that. **

**And thanks for writing reviews, I love seeing what you guys have to say!**

**also, Happy New Years!**

**okay I had to think about what song was to be next and I picked:**

**"Faint" by Linkin Park.**

**I love Linkin park if you haven't noticed.**

* * *

Elsa plummeted to the ground, wind howling in her ears along with the cries of Nightmares.

She couldn't control her flying, she was headed straight for a patch of trees.

Trees with really sharp branches that seemed to be reaching out to stab her.

Elsa screamed and couldn't think for about three seconds.

When her brain kicked in again, Elsa reached up and covered her face with her arms, snapping her eyes shut tight.

She didn't want to see what was about to happen to her.

She only thought about trying to fly again after she had gotten cut and scratched by the trees.

Elsa could feel twigs digging into her skin and pine needles getting tangled in her hair. She nearly got her eye poked out by trying to open them and get her bearings.

The trees seemed to play catches with her, one moment she was breaking through one tree the next she was crashing into another. After twisting around so much, Elsa had somehow ended up on her back, eyes glancing just flashes of whites, browns, and greens.

She landed hard on her butt under the shade of a particularly large tree.

"uuuuuggg," she groaned as she rubbed her head, pulling away some pine needles and fistfuls of platinum blonde hair.

Elsa looked up and saw the wreckage of broken branches and flayed pieces of bark above her. The descent looked as bad as it felt.

Looking down at herself, Elsa checked the damage.

She had many lacerations on her arms and legs, most of her hair had been ripped out of her skull, on top of that her drees was torn and she was missing a shoe.

Elsa sat up with difficulty, somewhat upset about her dress. She had Died in it after all.

"Forget it, I can fix it later." Elsa muttered, she had more important things to worry about.

Like fearlings for example.

Elsa looked fearfully up at the sky, she could see the Nightmares dancing around in the cold mountain air but they weren't coming for her.

Elsa's eyebrows knit. Why weren't they coming? Did they lose track of her when she fell?

Elsa stepped back into the shadow of the trees, keeping out of sight of the sky.

"I guess I'll be walking from here."

One Nightmare reared back and saw her. It gave a loud cry and flew toward Elsa.

"Or running!" She dashed into the words. Suddenly it seemed more like a sanctuary than a torturer.

* * *

Jack had moved on, he didn't want to be anywhere near the blood bath he had created.

He foot had stopped bleeding but little bits of rock and dirt were embedded in it. It was very painful to walk but he trudged on.

Despite not having the cold bother him, Jack shivered.

What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way all of a sudden?

It had to be Pitch's fault but how could he be sure. With they way things were going, the Moon might have well possessed him.

The Moon...

Jack glanced up and saw through the prison bars of the tree branches. The Moon shown brightly, but it was only a tiny sliver, tomorrow it wouldn't even be in the sky.

Jack felt hatred and anger bubble up inside him. He had become quite familiar with those two emotions. It was all he seemed to feel nowadays.

Jack—turning his back on the Moon—sat underneath a tree's shadow. There was a imprint in the snow where he was sitting but he couldn't figure out why. No one was there but him right?

Glancing up, Jack saw that the tree above him was pretty much shredded. Branches were broken and there were pieces of pale hair and blue clothe hanging on some of them.

Jack stood up and thought about investigating but he only ended up sitting back down. It had nothing to do with him and whoever did it seemed long gone.

Jack just looked out from his dark patch at the glistening snow before him.

The light seemed to crawl toward the winter spirit, as if it were looking of Jack.

_Well, forget it, _Jack thought, _I'm don't need you protecting me, not like you ever did that in the first place!_

Jack straightened. There it was agin. That anger that wasn't his own but was at the same time.

He took a deep breath and thought. Jamie had once shown him a book. He didn't remember what it was called, The Thirsty Games? Catching Embers? Jack only knew that the one Jamie showed him was, like, Mockingbird or something.

_"you should read these books, Jack." Jamie said, "They're really good!"_

_Jack leaned down closer. "A whole story about kids killing each other? No thank you."_

_Jamie rolled his eyes, "it's more than that, Jack—"_

_"Jamie," the librarian poked her head around the corner, "no talking in the library."_

_Jamie smiled bashfully, "sorry..."_

_the librarian opened her mouth but paused, looking confused. "Who were you even talking to?"_

_Jamie giggled "no one."_

_When the librarian left, Jack and Jamie bursts out laughing, "Did you see the look on her face?!"_

Jack shook the memory away. He only remembered the beginning of the book where the main character listed things she knew about herself to keep sane. Things she knew for certain. (What was the characters name? Cactus Evergreen?)

Jack took a deep breath, he didn't remember how the book ended but he though she lost her sibling.

_Welcome to the club, _Jack though bitterly.

But still he gave it a shot, _My name is Jack Frost. I am 314 years old. I died saving my sister. The Moon brought me back. I was alone for 300 years. I am a Guardian of Childhood..._

Jack's frown deepened, was he even a guardian anymore?

White hair tumbled about as he shook his head. Did the character list characteristics? Should he?

Jack shrugged, "I've got nothing to lose."

He had taken up the habit of talking to himself again. He used to do it but stopped when it annoyed the guardians.

_"I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard." _Jack stopped. He had surprised himself by singing. Was it bad when you got surprised by yourself? But Jack just rolled with it. Just to get it out of his system, he sang, "_a handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scares."_

"_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel, but it's like no matter what I do I can't convince you to just believe this is real." _that's when Jack noticed he was rapping and he realized the 'you' in his song was the Moon. _"So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do, face away pretend that I'm not—"_

Not what? Not good enough? Not wanted? Jack didn't even know. Just like how he didn't know there was a tiny Nightmare sneaking up on him.

Through gritted teeth, Jack sang words that were true. But he wished they weren't. "_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got."_

The fearling jumped out at Jack but it didn't hurt him, as soon as it touched his skin it disappeared. But the change was noticeable when Jack felt the anger and hate return.

And no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't hold back the flood of emotions threatening to drown him.

Jack clawed at the snow around him and screamed loudly, "_I can't feel the way I did before! Don't turn you back on me, I won't be ignored!"_

Jack's voice echoed in the silence. "_Time won't heal this damage anymore! Don't turn you back on me, I won't be ignored!"_

Jack didn't rap that. He only rapped things that could be taken out of his song. He sang normally what he thought people needed to hear.

He went back to rapping, "_I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident. 'Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense. I am what you never want to say but I never had a doubt."_

Jack threw a piece of wood up into the sky! as if he could hit the Moon. "_It's like no matter what I do I can't convenes for once just to hear me out. So I let go, watched you, turn your back like you always do. Face away, pretend that I'm not but I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got."_

As the chorus returned, Jack stood up and flared hatefully at the deity. "_I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored! Time won't healthy his damage anymore! Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!"_

Snow swirled and the wind howled. It was the first time in a long time that his powers responded with his emotions. He didn't know what had been holding them back but Jack let it all loose now.

"_NO!" _Jack screamed at the sky. He hated his life, he hated the world, and he hated everything. It was all useless trying to get people to like him. Well now they let the storm out and he would make sure they heard the thunder. " _HEAR ME OUT NOW! YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME, LIKE IT OR NOT! RIGHT NOW! __HEAR ME OUT NOW! YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME, LIKE IT OR NOT! RIGHT NOW!"_

Spit flew from Jack lips as he cried out at the top of his lungs. But he took a deep breath, the real Jack was trying to calm himself down. He sang softly. "_I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn you back on me—"_

Seeing the tiny piece of the Moon above made it look like it was going away because it didn't want to hear Jack. That was the last straw and now the freakin haystack was on fire. "_I WON'T BE IGNORED!"_

The storm swirled more and more, picking up snow and ice from all around.

"_I can't feel the way I did before! Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored! Time won't heal this damage anymore, don't turn you back on me, I won't be ignored!"_ Jack screamed.

Thinking he would run out of breath by now or at least have a scratchy voice, Jack's body surprised him again and he kept singing, "_I can't feel—don't turn you back __on me, I won't be ignored!Rime won't heal—don't turn you back on me—"_

Jack sank to his knees as the nightmare pour out of him. In a small whisper he finished his song, "_I won't be ignored..."_

Jack sat there for a minute, swallowing large gulps of air. What was he doing? he wanted to be ignored, it's safer for everyone that way. That's why he came here.

Jack glanced up at the Moon, tears in his eyes. He had felt the Nightmare leave, he knew what it was doing to him. It was harnessing his power, by freaking him out and making him mad and insane. It also scared him so Pitch was getting double the power.

"Please," Jack said in a broken whisper.

The Moon shown brighter to show it was listening but the winter spirit couldn't tell through the tears in his eyes.

"Take them away, at lease for a while. Make everyone safe. I can't handle Pitch Black on my own. Please..."

Knowing exactly what Jack wanted the Moon conceded.

Jack felt an empty sensation come over him and it didn't leave.

He sat there in the snow and knew his powers were gone. For how long he didn't know but he still looked the same so he knew there were some left. Like immortality and invisibility for intense.

What Jack didn't know was that the Moon could simply 'take away' powers. He could give them but he couldn't take them away without killing the spirit. The Moon just put a block up between Jack's powers and the spirit himself. When he wanted them, they would be there but only if he really wanted them.

Of course the Moon didn't feel the need to tell Jack this piece of information.

Jack got up, his legs were wobbly and he was lightheaded. He was making clumsy steps South when something shiny caught his eye.

there was something under one tree branch, and it glowed in the moonlight.

Cautiously limping toward it, Jack reach out to pick it up.

It was a shoe.

Not something he expected to find in the middle of the forest. Jack examined it. It was a small, crystal heel with snowflake markings on it. It was pretty and hand made.

In his dizzy state, Jack just plopped it in his hoodie pocket and continued walking through the forest.

* * *

**there it is y'all, I have a lot of song ideas for the next couple of chapters including a great plot twist. Hehehehehe I'm excited. **

**And you guys and give me song requestS. If I think they work I'll put them I to the story but don't be sad if I don't use yours please.**

**I also have a good song for the ending oh I can't wait!**

**wow, this is turning more into a radio station than a story. **

**"Yo, yo, yo! You're on with SCS playing all yo fav. music all day long. Have a awesome life, dog!"**

**(man, that was stereotypical)**

**(hehe STEREOtypical, music humor)**


	14. No More Sorrow

**hey guys I'm back and I can't wait to show you guys this one!**

**And because I'm reading the ****Alex Rider**** books I'm in an extremely good mood. I think I might make a fan fiction about it, who knows.**

**the song is "No More Sorrow" by-you guessed it-Linkin Park and i changed some of the lyrics a bit.**

**I'm also cutting the song short.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**enjoy**

* * *

Elsa had been walking for hours and she knew for certain she was lost.

Her feet hurt-and she was still missing her freakin shoe!

Deciding to take a break and realizing she was going no where Elsa sat down and leaned her back against a pine tree. Who knew a tree could seem so comforting when before it seemed so murderous.

Taking deep breaths, Elsa looked yup through the branches at the sky. She had gotten away from the Nightmares but they could come back at any time. She had ran through the forest, shooting ice at anything that moved. She was sure she hit a bunny.

Elsa closed her eyes, wondering how she was supposed to find Jack Frost now.

Her eyes snapped open.

"I am so stupid." she muttered as she dug around in the blue back that hung at her waist. Finding what she wanted, Elsa pulled out Jack's tiny blue journal. She had brought it along, thinking she might need to talk to Jack again. She didn't know she would need it so soon. But hey...fearlings...enough said.

Using her magic, Elsa opened the book to a random page and saw two translucent figures fly out.

The two figures didn't aknowlege her at all but simply smiled at each other.

Elsa knew who they were right away, Jack Frost and a younger Jamie Bennett. They were blue and see through but it was them all the same.

Elsa stared in awe but then her brain kicked in. "Hello?"

The two figures just started a snowball fight. Jack used his staff to create a whole swarm of the snow missiles on the ground. The pair them ran off, playing. Laughing silent laughs and speaking silent words.

"Hey!" Elsa stood up, grabbed all her things, and took off after them, "Wait for me!"

Elsa lost sight of them for a few seconds but saw Jamie hiding behind a tree, a snowball in his hand.

_To ambush Jack, _Elsa thought.

Then she saw Jack some around another tree, he saw Jamie but Jamie didn't see him. A mischievous smile adorned his face and Jack breathed a snowball into his hand.

Elsa noticed it was bluer than it should be. She had used that tick many times when playing with Anna but it was never that blue. Why did she notice this? What was so wrong about a snowball?

Then Jack tossed it.

_Target acquired, _ Elsa smiled as she saw Jack's snowball hit Jamie.

But things didn't go the way they should.

Jack did a voiceless victory chant/dance but Elsa noticed Jamie hadn't gotten up.

Elsa stood there frozen, visions and images assaulting her. She saw Anna when she was young, lying motionless on the snow, a white streak appearing in her red hair. But as soon as she saw that it was gone and Elsa found herself looking at a panicked Jack holding a limp Jamie.

Jamie had a white streak.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Elsa fell back, screaming at the top of her lungs. Using her hands and feet, she propelled herself from the pair and before her eyes she saw them fade into nothing until they were completely gone.

_That's what had happened. that's why Jamie..._

Elsa opened her bag in a panic and flipped through the journal. _I know jack doesn't put in the dates but there has to be a reason Jack's snowball was more powerful than it should have been._

But Jack did label it. It was circled in red ink so it stood out against the white pages with the blue ink.

Jan. 16, 2003

That was ten years ago.

Elsa went still, a strange nothingness crawled inside her.

Ten yeas ago.

Elsa sat up on her knees, her hands folded over her heart.

The reason Jack was hated by the guardians, the reason Jack hurt Jamie, the reason all this happened...

Was all Elsa's fault.

* * *

Jack dragged his finger through the snow. It was cold and crisp and for the first time Jack felt it.

Jack Frost, was cold.

But he knew why, must've been part of his powers. Well, of course it was, how else was he able to hang out in Antarctica without shoes?

Jack sighed, his breath clouding his eyes for a second. He was so cold. Maybe he should start a fire.

Jack shook his head, no he wasn't good with fire and Pitch might be able to find him that way.

But he was _freezing_.

_Oh well, _Jack thought as he wrapped his arms around himself. He was sitting on a branch in a tree high above the ground. He thought that sense he wouldn't be able to fight off any wolves or bears now he better sleep up high.

Was it even a good idea to get rid of his powers?

Jack nodded, "of course it was, you can't hurt anyone now."

Hearing a weird noise, Jack looked up and saw Nightmares through the tree branches.

Jack leaned farther toward the trunk, hoping the shadows will cover him. But how does hiding from shadows in the shadows make sense?

Jack relaxed, slumping onto the rough branch. What did it matter now? Pitch is a lying, scheming, scumbag who was extremely morbid and sick.

A Nightmare slide up the trunk of the tree, much like a snake-a black mamba perhaps-and it waited underneath the powerless winter spirit.

Jack could feel the anger inside him awakening and he looked around trying to see the fearling that was near him.

He didn't look down, but it was to late. The Nightmare had attacked.

Jack's eyes sharpened and he glared up at the swirling Nightmares. He hoped they would send a little message to their king.

From his own home in the caverns under Burgess, Pitch Black saw Jack Frost. Said boy seemed to stare right at the Nightmare King from the magic viewing portal he was in.

"_Are you lost in your lies?" _Jack sang at him.

Pitch only rolled his eyes, _singing again/ What is wrong with this kid? _"I didn't realize you were into music, Frost. if I did I would've cut out your tongue."

_"Do you tell yourself "I don't __realize?"_

Pitch's eyes snapped back to Jack's image. There was no way he could hear him, right?

_"Your crusade's a __disguise."_

Pitch covered up his shook with a cocky smirk. "How long did it take you to figure that out?"

Jack didn't know what he was looking at so intently but he wanted someone to hear him, someone to see him. So he spoke words that he thought were the very definition of Pitch Black.

"_you trade freedom for fear, you trade power for lives!"_

Pitch glared at the winter spirit. He didn't know that Jack was in fact powerless, his view had been blocked by the moon. He didn't know he could capture the boy right then and there. He was only thinking about that that was what Pitch had been created for, what the fearlings had made him. Someone had to show poeple fear, someone had to gain power from terror.

Jack glared at a random Nightmare that had passed in from of his eyes. he knew that this was exactly what Pitch wanted from him, that he was sending Nightmares to freak him out. "_I'm aware of what you've done!"_

But he couldn't do anything about it anymore, he let the anger flow over him. Jack sang loudly, a different voice seemed to be layered over his and his eyes flashed gold, "_No, no more sorrow. I've payed for your mistakes. Your time is __borrowed. Your time has come to be erased!"_

Pitch now smiled a real smile. But it wasn't really normal, but it was real for Pitch. Full of malice and evil. This was exactly what he wanted.

Jack, the real one, felt terror starting to set in. _No! _He tried to scream. _Don't be scared!_

But it was no use, the Jack that was singing at nothing wasn't him. "_I see pain, I see need. I see liars and thieves."_

Pitch's smirk almost fell off his face, Jack couldn't actually see him right?

"_Abuse power with greed." _Jack's nearly completely golden eyes squinted. He now looked below him at the shadows of the fearlings that danced on the snow.

The real jack forced the angry Jack to have a few different feelings besides rage. Like disappointment but Jack took only the wrong way and it only made him angrier.

Glaring at the ground, Jack sang, "_I had hope. I believed. But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived."_

Jack once again stared up at the sky, he was on his feet now and the real Jack was afraid he was going to fall. "_You will pay for what you've done!"_

Pitch's eyes never left jack. _That's right, get angry._

_"No! No more sorrow! I've payed for your mistakes" _Like how Pitch tried to defeat the guardians resulting with Jack getting mixed up with them. "_Your time is __borrowed. Your time has come to be erased!"_

Jack was now stomping around and screaming louder. "_Thieves and hypocrites! Thieves and hypocrites! Thieves and hypocrites!"_

Jack wasn't sure what Pitch stole, his happiness, his family? But he defiantly knew he was a hypocrite.

_"No! No more sorrow! I've payed for your mistakes! Your time is __borrowed! Your time has come to be erased!" _Jack jumped up and down on his branch, he tried to shoot ice at the sky but he couldn't.

Pitch saw this. And he smiled as a new idea formed in his screwed up little mind.

"_No! No more sorrow! I've payed for your mistakes! Your time is __borrowed! Your time has come to be-_AH!" Jack had fallen out of the tree. He screamed as he plummeted to the snow covered ground. But the snow didn't look comfortable like it used to. It looked foreign and...cold. Jack wasn't even Jack Frost anymore, nor was he a crazy, insane Jack either.

He was just plain Jack.

The one without any powers and just had a big mouth. And he was pretty sure he just pissed off the king of Nightmares.

Jack was still falling head first. How high up was he? He didn't remember climbing up really high. Be his fall was pretty long.

Jack ran into the tree trunk on his way down, causing him to have cuts and bruises littered on his pale skin. He didn't know he was making a reenactment of Elsa's own desent.

When he finally got down Jack's head connected with a rock that was resting under the tree. jack had actually used it to climb into the tree in the first place.

Jack's body then followed his heads lead, collapsing onto the snow, limply.

Jack saw a bright flash of light over his eyes, and a sharp stab of pain burst through his skull.

Jack tried to keep his eyes opened but they just fluttered before they just shut completely.

He barely moved after that, only a thin trail of blood crept down the side of his face, falling onto the white snow.

Things never seem black and white anymore.

Everything is red and white.

Red and white roses. Red and white flags, red and white blood and snow.

That's all Jack could think of before he stopped thinking all together.

Red and white.

* * *

**Yay there it is guys!**

**Anyway, read and review tell me what y'all think and send me song requests.**

**Have an awesome life!**


	15. Hurt

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! You guys listen to some pretty awesome music. And there was one song I really really liked so I have to figure out how to put it into the story, but I'll do it!**

**And I had been thinking about making Jack delirious but "Voodoo" wouldn't play. Sorry, Demonsinger. :'C**

**also I was talking about the Hunger Games a couple of chapters ago but I'm sure you guys figured that out. **

**The song is "Hurt" by Johnny Cash**

**But I'm cutting some parts out because I'm Catholic and don't really like what it sometimes says. **

**enjoy.**

* * *

_Elsa walked with her head down, not wanting any of the other spirits to see her. Anna on the other hand was smiling and talking to everyone she saw. _

_Elsa sometimes wished she could be like her happy sister. Always smiling, always finding the silver lining in a gray world. _

_Elsa gasped as she ran into a random spirit. Pain shot up her arm as she was touched. _

_"Ow!"_

_"Ow!"_

_The fire spirit glared at her, thinking how dare this—this thing touch me! "Pay attention net time will ya, Snowblob?"_

_The fire spirit walked passed, her hair of flame glowing brighter. _

_Elsa watched her walk off and then glanced down at her arm. An angry red burn glared up at her, red on her white skin. Elsa groaned when she noticed her sleeve had been completely burned through. But Elsa didn't repair it, it would hurt more to have clothes over her self at the moment. _

_She didn't notice her sister was talking to her until she heard Anna shriek, "what happened?!"_

_Elsa sighed and mover her arm out of Anna's sight. _

_"Anna," She whispered, keeping her head low again. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea, let's just go—"_

_"what?!" Anna gaped at her sister, "It's a great idea, Elsa. Pure genius!"_

_Still seeing her sister's discomfort, Anna held her hand and spoke quieter, "And I know she'll listen. She has to."_

_Elsa smiled gratefully and allowed her sister to lead her through the crowd. _

_Finally they mad it to the front. _

_A beautiful women sat upon a thrown made of flowers and tree branches. A circlet of lilacs was woven into her golden hair and her grey eyes flashed with lightning. Her pale skin glowed like freshly fallen snow and her red lips looked like autumn leaves. And her dress kept changing colors—one moment it was a pale blue the next is was a vibrant yellow._

_Her lips pulled back to reveal white teeth as she smiled down at the girls that stood at her feet. _

_"Elsa," The women cooed, "Anna, it's so good to see you."_

_Both seasonal sprites curtsied. _

_"It is good to see you too, Mother." Elsa spoke. Anna was good with talking to normal people and making friends but the diplomatic route was always Elsa's forte. And she knew the power in the total 'Mother' was equal or greater than calling someone 'Your Majesty'. _

_Elsa also thought the Your Majesty was stupid. What do you say to that? 'Your Majesty...' 'What about it? What about my majesty?'_

_That was when Elsa noticed she had been quietly thinking for far too long. The spirits around her were already silent to hear why she disturbed Mother for. _

_Anna nudged her, "You're not getting cold feet now, are you?"_

_"Quit it with the winter puns, " Elsa whispered fiercely out of the corner of her mouth. _

_"Um, " Elsa began, "Well, I'm a winter sprite—"_

_"I know, dear, " Mother said sweetly. Her eyes flashed with laughter and thunder. _

_"Ah, yes," Elsa blushed. She could her people snickering behind her. "I was thinking about doing something for the upcoming Christmas..."_

_Now people all and out laughed. _

_"We have no control of what St. Nick does!"_

_"Who cares about Christmas when we have to make the world go round?!"_

_"Don't encourage holidays! Enough people don't pay attention to us without them!"_

_Mother raised her hand and silence fell instantly. _

_She smiled at the ice queen, "go on, Elsa."_

_Elsa looked down at her feet, "uh, okay. Well, all these kids in the South have been asking for a white Christmas and—"_

_"I knew it!" Someone in the crowed screamed. "This is just some con to make sure winter spirits can show all the rest of us up!"_

_Some muttering arouse from the mass of people and Elsa tried to cover up her mistake. "No, that's not what I meant—" But it was no use. Different types of spirits her were the same thing as political parties. They never trusted each other and wanted more power than what they had. _

_Elsa knew, the winter group had been trying to recruits her for years. Along with Jack Frost who didn't even show up to these meetings sometimes. And when he does, Elsa's never able to find him. _

_People were screaming and yelling now, pushing whoever was nearest them. _

_Now Anna was shouting, "That' snot at all what she said and you know it!"_

_"Anna—!" Elsa began but she was cut off by a gust of roaring wind. _

_Mother was now standing up, her gown a storm cloud and frustration and annoyance. _

At Anna and I? _Elsa thought in fear. _

_"Enough." Mother said without yelling but the same effect applied. "I would like to here what Elsa has to say and I will not tolerate anymore interruptions."_

_Someone very quietly complained still, "She started it." but other than that there was silence. _

_Elsa felt every singer eye on her and fought the urge to puke. Even though she was terrified on the inside, she made sure it didn't show on the out side. Elsa was good at that for some reason. She never tried that hard to show no emotion. She stood up straight and proud even though she felt noting of the sort. _

Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show. _She chanted in her head._

_"I thought that we could make a deal with North. " Elsa spoke, "We supply the kids with snow who rarely see it and he supplies us with food."_

_That got a lot of attention. Nearly every single seasonal spirit was skinny. Like, ribes-showing skinny. Spreading winter summer, spring, and fall was easy but reminding to eat and find food was not. And some of them were too proud to dig out of dumpsters. _

_Many spirits have faded from starvation and because they can't die they just get sicker and sicker. Elsa even once heard of a spirit who couldn't get any food where they were stationed and their stomach ate bother their lungs, liver, kidneys, and heart._

_It had given Elsa and Anna nightmares. _

_Even Mother didn't have the power or create food. _

_After not getting a response for a while, someone in the crowed spoke up. "There aren't a lot of winter spirits nowadays. How will they give people in the South enough snow?"_

_Elsa froze, she hadn't thought of that. It was true, normal winter spirits were sort of a rarity and some didn't get a lot of power because winter was a little more dangerous than the other seasons. One bad winter spirit could be horrible. _

_"I could give them a power boost, " Mother said. _

_That made jaws drop. A power boost? No one even knew Mother could do that. _

_"You will be stuck with it." She warned. "And you will need to learn how to control it. Simple tasks will contain much more winter than normal."_

_Elsa looked into the crowed. Some summer and fire spirits were muttering but even they wouldn't turn down food. The winter spirits Elsa could see were beaming at her. Anna also looked extremely pleased. _

_Her sister's dress hung off her skinny frame, her hip bones jutted out alarmingly. Elsa knew she didn't look much better. Mother herself was really thin too. _

_Speaking of Mother, Elsa looked back up at her. _

_Mother Nature was only smiling, her storm cloud eyes flashed._

xxxxxxxx

Elsa hadn't thought about that for a while. They had gotten more food and the spirits did fill out a bit. Elsa and Anna now didn't looked like World War II survivors. But Jack had looked like he never got food. He was still so skinny...

Oh, Jack.

Elsa was still sitting at the same spot. Her eyes glued to the space Jack and Jamie had faded out. She felt the cold now. And it scared her.

"What have I done?" Was all she could say.

The Moon looked down at her, it's lights dance ding with pity for Elsa and Jack.

How could so many things go wrong? And how come there was no way to fix it?

Elsa stared at nothing, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Jack wondered around the woods like a drunk. His fingers and toes were numb and he didn't know if it was frostbite or his brain couldn't remember he had them.

Blood was caked on the side of his face, stuck in his white hair turning it a brownish color. His is hoodie was tone and he had nearly lost the shoe in his pocket many times.

He was having trouble remembering what was wrong and why everything was a little fuzzy.

Groaning, Jack leaned against a tree that he then noticed was a log. Then he noticed the log was on the ground and he had fallen flat on his face.

Jack turned onto his back and panted heavily, his breath appeared and vanished as quickly as it came. The moon shown down with either concern or panic. Jack couldn't tell though.

And for the first time in a long time, Jack sang without being possessed but a fearling.

It was extremely hard; his voice was rough and he had to take many breaths in between but he just sang. "_I, myself, got hurt today. And I noticed I still feel."_

Yeah he did a lot of things he thought he wouldn't do. Feel, conceal again, and got bothered by the cold. That was the biggest mistake. Or maybe it was just a jinx?

"_I'd focus on the pain, the only thing that's real." _

Everything felt like it was in a movie that Ja I was just watching. Not living. How can that be? He didn't even feel the pain in his head though, or his blood sticking to his face.

Jack thought about when he was little and his mom was sewing him a suit for the mayor's daughter's birthday.

_"Mom, do I have to wear that?"_

_"Yes dear, the mayor's daughter has come to age."_

_"Thats not my fault!"_

He saw her sewing in, saw the fabric fold together. And he sat their and told his mom some ridiculous story of how he was kidnapped by a wizard to distract her from finishing. He didn't want to remember those days. He locked it sway in his memory but it always escaped the confines of his mind. Something he wished he could do himself.

"_The needle tears a hole. The old familiar sting. Try to kill it all the way, but I remember everything."__  
_

Jack stared up at the Moon in despair. What happened to the days where he just wanted to be seen? To be believed in? He would rather have that than this eternal nightmare, this morbid family, the Boogeyman chasing him.

But he was so different from that. But is it in a good way? Not so naive and scared? But he ended up hurting people. But it doesn't matter. everyone Jack ever cared about it gone and they aren't coming back. Even the guardians left him. And that girl—Elsa—well, she never came.

"_What have I become?" _He sang quietly to the Moon. "_My oldest friend? Everyone I know goes away in the end."_

Jack gasped for air and his hand started twitching. But he just sang through his wheezing. "_You can have it all my empire of dirt. But I will let you down."_

He let everyone down didn't he? He left his sister, he left his mom, he didn't become what the guardians wanted him to be, and he—he...killed...Jamie.

"_I will make you hurt."_

Jack's jaw seemed to freeze for a moment. He was back with his mom, telling her how he defeated the wizard and came home.

"_I'm on my liars chair. I'm full of broken thoughts I cannot repair."_

He then remembered a girl back in 1944. He was pretty sure he was in love with her but she went off to school one day and never came back. Just someone else who moved on without him. She's dead by now if she hadn't died in 1944, but at least she moved on to a happier place.

A place Jack could never go.

"_Beneath the stains of time the feelings disappear. You are someone else. I am still right here."_

Jack coughed to the side. More blood on white snow. Everything's still red and white.

"_What have I become, my oldest friend?" _Jack stared, eyes half lidded and jaw slack, at the bloody snow. "_Everyone I know goes away in the end."_

the image blurred. He thought there was something wrong with the camera. And who would want to take pictures of blood anyway?

Jack then couldn't breath and he fought for breath.

"_You can have it all," _he sang when there was oxygen back in his lungs. "_my empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt."_

_I'm lost, _Jack thought with surprise. He didn't realize it but his eyes were slowly closing. He wished this had never happened. He wished he could just be human again. But was he ever? He wanted to figure everything out alone. Without the Moon, without the guardians, and defiantly without Pitch.

But maybe Elsa.

"_If I could start again. A million miles away. I will keep myself."_

Jack's last words carried off with his last breath, his eyes shut.

"_I would find...a way..."_

* * *

**_Yay! _there we go!**

**hehehehe, aren't I twisted?!**

**while I was typing the 'oxygen in his lungs...' Part I kept singing. "I feel your presence, fulling up my lungs with oxygen. I breath you in!" **

**That was "Rebirthing" but Skillet. Maybe I should put that in the story. Hmmm mmmmmmm,**

**anyway read a review!**

**Have a great life. **


	16. Animal I Have Become

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went to the George Straite (sp?) concert.**

**IT WAS AWESOME!**

**The song is "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace.**

**enjoy**

* * *

No one was there to warn Jack. But how could they? He was out cold. And getting colder.

And he was alone.

Except for the Nightmares.

There dozens of them, all circling the unconscious winter spirit.

Jack's breath was just a tiny warm cloud that hovered over his face for a second before being replaced by a equally shot twin. His eyes were closed tight, like he didn't want to witness anything that has to do with the world anymore. He laid in a bed of his own blood.

Pitch walked out of the tree's shadows and gazed at the boy, his emotions masked.

Pitch waved his fearlings closer as he to came forward.

Hearing a little squishing sound, pitch looked down a noticed he had blood on his shoe. Disgusted, pitch rubbed his foot on the snow, getting it off.

He walked forward, leaving behind bloody footprints.

The Nightmare King glared down the child, gold eyes silent and judging.

Pitch nodded at his Nightmares and vanished.

Following their master's orders, six Nightmares flew away, leaving a trail of sand behind them.

Only one was left behind. It creeped toward its victim, head lowered.

The fearling sniffed Jack's white/brown hair. Blue and white winter magic was inhaled by the Nightmare and Jack winced.

It was sapping his powered.

The fearling seemed to smile menacingly and then it pounced.

It dissapeared-as if it was sucked in- into Jack's chest.

Instantly, Jack's eyes opened, completely gold besides some small flecks of blue.

He then screamed. Blood slid down his face.

Jack's eyes twitched and he shook in terror.

_What was happening?!_

Against his will, Jack opened his mouth and sang. "_I can't escape this Hell."_

But it wasn't just his voice, there was an under tone and it was too deep and sinister.

That's when Jack realized it wasn't his idea or want to sing but it was his emotions and words. He had thought this was over, he thought he wouldn't have to hurt anymore. But it was just another lie, another trick. Jack started to cry, his sand infused tears making black lines down his blood covered face.

_"So many times I've tried!" _Jack's hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it clawed at his heart. _"But I'm still caged inside."_

Jack turned his pleading gold eyes to the Moon. _"Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself!"_

The Nightmare inside Jack realized he was asking the Moon a legitimate question. Pitch wouldn't want that so the fearling induced fear and anger into its host.

Jack instantly glared at the sky, but on the inside he was screaming for help. "_So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become!"_

Jack shook his head, determined to get a control of his body and spoke with his own voice. "_Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal!"_

_"This animal" _echoed throughout Jack's head, "_This animal."_

Jack tried to continue singing as himself but the Nightmare fought for control as well. "_I can't escape myself."_

The fearling sang after a moment in its own voice, "_I can't escape myself. So many times I've lied!"_

Jack still fought. "_So many times I've lied!"_

_"But there's still rage inside." _Jack sang, referring to the Nightmare inside him. "_Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself!"_

Now both of them sang and Jack felt his own fury for the first time in a while. "_So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal!"_

Jack got up and tried to run but how do you run away from something that's inside you? "_Somebody get me away from this Nightmare, I can't control myself! Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this Hell!"_

_"This animal, this animal, this animal!" _Jack ran, holding his head as these words echoed inside him. "_this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal!"_

The Nightmare now just sang to Jack, trying to convince him of this. "_So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become!"_

_"_**SHUT UP**!" Jack screamed, falling to his knees. "_Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal I have become!"_

Jack looked around, hoping someone would just come out of the woods and help him, someone to hear him. "_HELP ME BELIEVE IT'S NOT THE REAL ME, SOMEBODY HELP ME TAME THIS ANIMAL!"_

Jack suddenly felt the Nightmare leave him and saw it fly into the sky. The pain surprised him, because when he was with the Nightmare he didn't feel any. Jack fell forward on his face. The gold in his eyes seemed to melt away. He felt the shoe in his pocket push against his abdomen.

Jack panted hard and more blood gushed from his skull, Jack still cried and his tears were black.

_"This animal I have become." _Jack whispered before he passed out.

* * *

Elsa hadn't moved at all, she still stared at the same spot, her brain numb.

"_I've become so numb"_ Elsa didn't understand what Jack completely meant when they sang that but she got it now.

But she didn't want to.

**_Snap_**

Elsa straightened and looked around her.

Nightmares.

She had been too busy thinking and got herself surrounded.

Elsa stood up only because he had the rush of adrenaline inside her.

The Nightmares came closer and Elsa shot magic at the one that jumped at her.

After she attacked she just ran and found herself being pursued.

"Ah!" Elsa screeched as she felt her hair being pulled and saw black rand exploding around her.

Every time Elsa tried to move to the left or right she found a Nightmare on that side, blocking her escape.

They wanted her to run forward, but why?

Elsa cried out again as one of them bit her foot.

_The one without a shoe, _Elsa thought with a groan.

She ran for a while, long after her legs were numb and her foot stopped bleeding.

But she didn't look back, she was to scared.

So when they stopped chasing her, Elsa hadn't realized it.

She stopped running and looked around for any more fearlings.

There were none, it was just her in the quiet forest.

Elsa was looking up and didn't know what she stepped in but it was cold and a little hard.

She didn't want to but she looked down.

She was standing in a giant puddle of blood.

"AHHHHH!" Elsa screamed and jumped away from it.

It was hard from being out in the open for so long and cracked at her movement. panting and gaping open mouthed, Elsa wondered what happened here.

It looked like a freakin' crime scene.

Elsa felt dizzy and walked away as fast as she could, she wasn't good with blood.

When she found the body Elsa thought she found out what happened.

Someone was lying face down in the snow, they were bear foot and had a ripped hoodie with brown pants.

"Oh my God!" Elsa exclaimed as she rushed to there side.

They had reddish brown hair but it looked fake, like it was dyed. They were bleeding still from a head wound and a foot wound.

Gingerly, Elsa turned them over.

"Jack?!"

Elsa never forgot a face but how can this person be the Jack Frost she sang with? The one she came out here to find?

His eyes were trying to open and they did for a moment. He looked confused and hurt-which Elsa supposed he was.

He looked at her and whispered in a scratchy voice, "Elsa?" before passing out again.

Elsa touch his shoulder, too stunned to do much else.

He was freezing.

She wanted to hold him until he was warm but she knew she couldn't. _Sorry, Jack, all I can do is keep you cold..._

Then Elsa remembered something. She had ice powers, she could make shelter for him.

Elsa stood up and took a deep breath, raising her arms.

A huge igloo rose up out of the snow and ice around her and Jack. It grew until it was about 17 feet high and 20 feet in diameter. Elsa then created two beds out of snow and a circle to make a fire.

Elsa smiled a little, when she does things she does them in style.

Then she looked worriedly at Jack.

Taking another big breath, she pulled on his arm and draped it across her shoulders. Jack couldn't stand up so Elsa pulled and pushed him over to his bed.

It took a very long time.

Elsa didn't know that the bloody foot prints she left inside matched those left by Pitch outside.

* * *

"Come on" Anna said, "I know you can do it."

They had told the guardians what happened to Elsa and that was when Anna remembered.

She remembered how to help Jamie.

Now they all were in Jamie's room and Kristoff was holding his hands out toward Jamie like he was trying to get warm.

Kristoof's eyes were closed in concentrations and he was panting heavily.

Suddenly, Kristoff was blown half way across the room letting out a scream as it happened.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried, running to his side followed shortly after Sven and Olaf.

_You okay? _Sven asked.

"I still can't get over the fact that Sven can talk." Olaf announced. "I mean a reindeer talking?That's kinda crazy!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes and winced in pain at the same time. "You're a talking snowman. What's the difference?"

"Are you okay?" Anna repeated Sven's question, not wanting to get involved with the talking animals/snowman debate.

"I'm fine." Kristoof said, standing up. "How's Jamie? Did it work?"

Everyone looked over at the ice sculpture that was Jamie. He was still frozen but what less blue.

Kristoff groaned in frustration. "I told you, Anna, we would need Elsa or Jack for this. The both of them are extremely powerful and they would be able to do this way better than me."

Anna frowned sadly, "I know, but we have no idea where they are! And Jack won't be able to focus his magic without his staff."

Kristoff, Anna, and Sven all sent the guardians dirty looks.

"We could get it back if this 'Jack' needs it so badly." Olaf said.

Everyone turned their attention to the small snowman.

"That's not a bad idea." Kritoff replied, stunned.

"Great!" Anna jumped up and down, looking at the guardians. "Where is it?"

The guardians looked a little scared for some reason.

"Um." Bunny said, his ears down on his head.

"ya," Tooth tried to look cheerful, "Let's go get Jack's staff back..."

"Back?" Anna echoed.

_You didn't _give _it to someone,_ Sven asked a little alarmed, _did you?_

The guardians looked away uncomfortably.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Kristoff shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey," Bunny was starting to get angry himself, "We didn't even consider giving it back to him."

North elbowed the Easter Bunny. "Not helping."

Anna threw her hands up in the air, "We'll talk about that later, who did you give it to?"

Tooth flew over and whispered in her ear. Anna' blue eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me?!"

Tooth flew away from the summer sprite, afraid she'd give her a heatstroke.

Anna glared fire at the guardians. "We have to go get something back from _him_?!"

Anna sent her best glare. "I hate you all."

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review.**

**Have a great life!**


	17. You Found Me

_**WHOOOOO HOOOOOO **_**100 REVIEWS? THAT'S INSANE!**

**I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Yay, now that that's out of my system, here we go!**

**I made Elsa and Anna older because I think that sense Jack is a colonial kid he was past the time of King and Queens. **

**The song is "You Found Me" by the Fray.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

They were all packed on the sleigh.

A summer spirit, a winter spirit + their companion, a small snowman that couldn't sit still, a giant rabbit, a big Russian, a hummingbird hybrid + her mini fairies, and a tiny man made of stand.

Needless to say it was a horrible trip.

Anna was irritated without all that too. No, not irritated, she was terrified.

She had heard so much about the-the _thing _she was about to meet, and none of them were good. Anna took a deep breath and hugged herself. What should they expect when they get there? A fight? Or maybe it was going to go smoothly and they could just get Jack's staff back and go.

Anna seriously doubted the latter.

Kristoff saw her glum expression and ruffled her hair and smiled at her comfortingly.

Anna returned the smile but then felt more fear. Elsa was always the one who comforted her. How was her sister? Was she in trouble? Did she find Jack?

Even knowing everything about her past and being with her sister for about 400 years now, Anna felt like there was still a door between herself and her sister and neither of them had the key.

Now Anna felt bad, she knew exactly what her sister longed to know and she was complaining. Elsa had taken it upon herself to find Jack and fix this mess and what had Anna done?

Oh right.

She was going to see this certain...individual.

"Are we there yet?" Olaf asked, the flurries in his cloud falling behind like Hansel and Gretal's breadcrumbs.

North sighed in irritation, "Ve get dere vhen ve get dere!"

Olaf fell back until he was laying on Sven's back. "How far away is 'there'?"

"Not far." Tooth smiled.

_It's hard to believe that these people hurt someone so bad sometimes_, Anna thought.

Olaf smiled excitedly, "How close are we."

Bunny pointed, "We can see it from here."

So focused in her thoughts, Anna hadn't noticed the change in scenery.

Insed of the snow capped mountains there were black fields of tall grass below them. The sun was trying to crawl out of sight, as if it didn't want to see the land under it. Following Bunny's paw, Anna saw something that brought bile up in her throat. It was a shack that was covered in dead vines that still seemed to grow. There was a cellar door to the side and parts of the roof were caved in.

"Elsa's ice castle and Arendelle were a lot better." Anna announced.

Bunny lowered his arm, looking at the floor, "You should've seen Jack's."

There was an awkward silence as North landed the sliegh.

As everyone got out, Kristoff offered his hand to Anna to help her down but Olof took it instead.

"Why, thank you, Kristoff." Olaf said as he walked away oblivious.

Anna laughed loudly.

It was a strange noise here, like it didn't belong at all. _I suppose it doesn't._

As they all walked over to the shack, Anna saw a sign hanging over the door:

**Wendies's Iconic Spirit Museum**

There was smaller writing underneath that but Anna only figured out that if you died here you couldn't press charges. _Wonderful..._

The inside of the shack was pretty impressive, if you were a horder. The walls were lined with all sorts of things, pelts, swords, books,...human taxadermy. It was dim in the room as well, the only light so far was the fleeting sun outside.

Anna shivered, there was a Mexican style rug on the ground and music that would be hits at a pharm. parties hummed softly in the back ground.

"Tell me again," Anna muttered, "Why did you guys pick this place?"

"So we would know that it wouldn't be stolen." Tooth replied out of the corner of her mouth. "Sense Windie is the spirit of Greed you would have to be insane to try and get stuff from here."

Kristoff snorted. "Isn't that exactly what we're doing?"

Tooth bit her lip.

"_Ah."_

Everyone swirled around and resisted the urge to attack.

It was a terrifying voice, like the wind that whispered to the suicidal, telling them that it would be less painful to let the wind carry them. It would carry them aloft and fly them above the cruel world where so much hatred and anger lay. They would be untouchable and they would have the wind to play with and talk to. It would be lovely.

Anna blinked and shook her head. Whoa...

Anna played with the summer wind all the time and knew there was an evil side to it but she never knew it could talk.

Then Anna's eyes focused on the creature before her.

it wore no clothes, but it didn't have anything to cover up. Anna couldn't tell the gender but sense it had called its self 'Wendie' on the sign it must have been female.

But it was the most disgusting thing Anna have ever seen.

It had pitch black skin that seemed rotten as it was curling off and you could see the slightly lighter skin under neath. The smile was evil, showing many sharp teeth, and much to wide as it seemed to reach each barely visible ear on the side of its head. It had no hair at all. It had strange skin stretched over its face that seemed to lack bones and a nose, as if it didn't belong to them.

But the worst had to be it's eyes.

One was brown and the other was green but they both lacked eyelids and had a creepy yellow light. It was the only light in the room as the sun had already set.

"_Hello again, guardians," _The creature smiled wider, but that didn't seem possible. "_How may I help __you?"_

* * *

_Jack stood in Burgess Square, watching the crowd wander __aimlessly about._

_The radio echoed in the back ground, a pretty depressing sing that Jack didn't want to listen to at the moment._

**_I found God on the corner of First and Amistad._**

**_Where the West was all but won._**

_Jack walked over to a bench and sat down. He rested his staff across his legs and held his head._

**_All alone, smoking his last _****_cigarette._**

_Feeling the __flimbsy wood shift as some one sat down beside him, Jack looked up and saw Queen Elsa Winters of Arendelle smiling at him._

_**I said, "Where you been?" **_

_**He said, "Ask anything."**_

Jack groaned and tossed and turned.

Elsa looked over at him, worriedly.

Jack panted as sweat crepted down his face.

_Jack stared at the girl-who looked really pretty right then. _

_Elsa was still smiling at him, but Jack started to feel angry. She had said she would come but she __didm't show up at all._

**_Where were you when everything was falling apart? _**

**_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang when all I needed was a call._**

**_That never came to the corner of First and Amistad._**

Jack started to cry, tears falling down his face.

Elsa ran to his side and grabbed his shoulders. "jack, it's just a nightmare, you're okay."

Jack just shivered.

_Seeing the look on his face, Elsa's smile slipped. She looked down and fiddled with her hands._

_Elsa then spoke, "I did come."_

**_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me lying on the floor._**

**_Surrounded, _****_surrounded, why'd you have to wait?_**

_"Then what took you so long?" Jack said, scornfully._

**_Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late._**

"jack!" Elsa shouted, then decided she shouldn't wake him, just let him sleep.

Jack cried out, tears still streaming.

_Everything turned black but Elsa and Jack were still seated on the bench, only they were now in the pal of Pitch Black's hand._

**_You found me, you found me._**

_Jack tried to jump up and un but his feel were glued to the ground. _

_He tried to attack but his staff was gone._

**_In the end everyone ends up alone._**

_"Jack?"_

_Looking over, he saw Elsa staring down at her hands in horror._

_She was __diapering, melting away like the color that used to be here._

_She screamed as she vanished all together._

"ELSA!" Jack screamed, clutching her hand.

Said girl jumped, surprised that the dream seemed to be about her.

_**Losing her, the only one whose ever known who I, who I'm not, and who i wanna be.**_

_Scared, Jack reached out and waved a hand in the space Elsa once was._

Elas brushed some damp hair away from Jack's face, holding his hand securely.

"It's okay," She repeated, "Everything's okay."

_**No way to know how long she will be next to me.**_

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me, lying on the floor.**_

_**Surrounded, surrounded, why'd you have to wait?**_

_**Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late.**_

_Jack could here Pitch laughing like a maniac somewhere close by and he had no choice but to run._

"It's alright, I'm right here, you aren't alone."

**_You found me, you found me._**

_Jack was away from Pitch, at least he couldn't hear him._

_"Jack!" his sister appeared over a hill top._

_He smiled and walked over to her._

_Elsa then appeared standing next to her, they were holding hands and waving for Jack to come on._

_Jack stopped walking, his sister and Elsa looked confused._

_but then Elsa nodded, she understood._

**_Early morning,_**

_His sister was singing._

**_The city _****_breaks, I've been calling for years and years and years and you never left me no messages._**

_Jack wilted, "I wanted to, but I couldn't, I died!"_

**_Never sent me no letters_**

_Elsa added her voice._

**_You've got some kind of nerve_**

**_Taking all i want._**

Jack stated to calm down as his vivid dream started to slip into nothing.

Elsa smiled as she stroked his hair.

_Jack watched them fade away and he didn't know if he was happy about that or not._

**_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me, lying on the floor._**

**_Where were you? Where were you? Lost and insecure._**

**_You found me, you found me._**

**_Lying on the floor, surrounded, _****_surounded._**

_Jack sat down on the grass._

**_Why'd you have to wait? _**

**_Where were you? Where were you?_**

**_Just a little late._**

Elsa smiled as she saw Jack's pained expression relax.

_**You found me, you found me.**_

_**Why's you have to wait to find me, to find me?**_

* * *

**The spirit that has Jack's staff in a Wendigo.**

**I get really freaked out about them and the Description is from "The Curse of the Wendigo" by: Rick Yancey.**

**Love those books!**

**Anyway Jack was dreaming when it was in italics and of course the song was in bold and real life was in print.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Have a great life!**


	18. Monster

**Sorry guys, schools has been hectic. **

**I'm taking the song request from icefiresky. **

**"Montser" by Skillet. (Freakin love that band!)**

**Disclaimer-haven't done one of those in a long time-none of this is mine except maybe the story line.**

* * *

_ **The secret side of me**_

_**I don't want you to see,**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_Jack was curled up in a corner, covering his head with his hands._

_Rocks were showering him and the people screamed in anger and horror._

_Jack cried out and tried to push someone away but ice shot out of his hand and straight through their chest._

**_So stay away from me_**

**_the beast is ugly._**

**_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._**

_A fearling jumped Jack from behind and he felt the anger and hatred that wasn't his arise again._

_He got up and shot ice spikes toward the mob._

**_It's scratching on the walls_**

**_In the closet_**

**_In the halls_**

**_It comes awake and I can't control it_**

The nightmares were getting worse but Elsa never left Jack's side. She kept a fire burning in their make-shift fire pit and held his hand as he screamed and cried.

She was running out of ideas though and Elsa was scared that he might not wake up.

_Jack moved insanely fast, smiling, way too happy in this situation._

_But he was also scared, all these people...what was he doing?!_

**_Hiding under the bed_**

**_In my body, in my head_**

_Jack fell to his knees as the Nightmare flew away._

_When his eye sight returned to normal, Jack saw the carnage:_

_Mangled bodys weeping blood, bones creeping out of them like mountains on a hill. Anguished faces, with their mouths open in terror and eyes staring blankly or not there at all, seemed to scream their pain and misery long after their death._

_They were mad at Jack, he knew this because he killed them._

The pale hand she held in hers began to twitch and Elsa looked down, panicked, "Jack?"

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

_**MAKE IT END!**_

_Ripping his eyes away from the sight around him, Jack stared at his trembling hands._

_They were covered in red blood that seemed to seep into his skin and crawl up his arms as if trying to kill Jack with the hands of his victims._

**_I feel it deep within _**

**_It's just beneath the skin_**

**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**

**_I hate what I've become _**

**_The nightmare's just _****_begun_**

"Shhhh." Elsa whispered, stroking Jack's damp white hair. "Everything is alright, we're both safe."

_Jack tugged on his red gloves and fiddled with his collar._

_The guardians were out eating at the Warren but he had been instructed to stay home._

_Another fun family outing when they left Jack behind._

**_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_**

_A pulsating beat echoed through out the room and Jack tried to hide in the corner and keep out of sight-and trouble._

_But the people kept coming closer, the faceless friends that wanted to play with him._

**_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_**

**_I keep it caged but I can't control it_**

_"No!" Jack cried, "Stay away from me-you're not safe!_

_**'Cause if I let it out**  
_

_**It'll tear me up, break me down**_

_Someone grabbed Jack's arm and his power was released, turning the person into a pillar of ice._

_They screamed as they died and they were soon followed by the others._

_Jack ran, Pitch was laughing._

**_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_**

**_MAKE IT END!_**

"It's alright, but you might want considering waking up." Elsa knew that Jack couldn't hear her but she tried anyway. "Just open your eyes and you would feel better.

Jack moaned, tossing and turning on his snow bed.

_Jamie glared down at the winter spirit, disgust written all over his face. _

_"How could you?!" Jack flinched at the tone._

_"I helped you become a guardian-I was your first believer-and this is how you thank me? By killing me? By freezing the very life out of me?"_

_Jack covered his face but pulled away when he felt something sticky._

**_I feel it deep within_**

**_It's just beneath the skin_**

**_I must confess that i feel like a monster_**

_It was blood, all over him. That meant it was on his face too... Jack screamed._

_But it wasn't his voice, it was Jamie's._

_Looking over, Jack saw that Jamie had tiny little __hole riddled all over his body, small waterfall pouring out blood._

**_I hate what I've become_**

**_The Nightmare's just begun_**

**_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_**

"Jack?" Elsa shook his shoulder, "come on, buddy."

_The blood hit Jack in the face, filling up his mouth and nose._

_He was breathing in his brother's blood._

**_I feel it deep within_**

**_It's just beneath the skin_**

**_I must confess that i feel like a monster_**

_Jamie was slowly freezing, turning into solid ice right before Jack's horrified blue eyes._

_He was now a statue of pale ice and he was looking directly at Jack, frozen streams of once red blood still flowing fast._

_Jamie looked like he was caught in a blue winter spider web._

**_I-I feel like a monster_**

ELsa shook his shoulder harder but Jack's head just lolled side to side. "Jack?"

_**I-I feel like a monster**_

Jack pulled on Elsa's hand until she was lying beside him, both tangled up in the rumpled ice sheets.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and cried into her hair.

Surprised, Elsa froze for a moment but returned the hug, still cooing gentle, meaningless words over Jack's screams.

_Jack was in the cave again, his hands chained to the wall._

_Pitch floated over and smiled cruelly at his prisoner._

**_It's hiding in the dark_**

**_It's teeth are razor sharp_**

_Nightmares piled around on Pitch's side, looking at jack like he was a new chew toy._

_Jack tried to run but he couldn't move, he tried to call out but there was a gag around his mouth._

_He just crouched down and shook his head, eyes wide and frightened, at the Nightmare King and his army came closer._

**_There's no escape for me_**

**_It wants my soul_**

**_It wants my heart_**

Jack whimpered and it was a painful sound to hear.

Elsa wanted to stop her ears up with beeswax like Odysseus did when he met the sirens but how could she? And what if jack woke up and Elsa couldn't hear him because she had crap in her ears?

Elsa sighed and caressed his hair, looking at his pale, sweaty face.

"Jack, please wake up."

_**No one can hear you scream**_

_Pitch taunted, nearly a foot away from Jack._

_Jack just shut his eyes and looked away, __bye couldn't even find the will to cry anymore._

**_Maybe it's just a dream?_**

_The fearlings pounced._

**_Maybe it's inside of me?!_**

"_STOP THIS MONSTER_" Jack screamed right into Elsa's ear.

Elsa jerked back and Jack's grip loosened and she was freed.

Stunned and breathing hard, Elsa stared, "What?"

_**I feel it deep within**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_Jack broke his cuffs and walked forward, keeping his head down._

**_I must confess that I-_**

_"feel like a monster!" Jack sang in a voice that wasn't his. It was gargled and pained his throat but he sang, his eyes glowing yellow and a wide shaky smile was upon his face._

Jack screamed again and Elsa scrambled to her feet.

She had the urge to run but she stood her ground and sat down next to jack again, taking hold of his hand.

**_I hate waht I've become_**

**_The nightmare's just begun_**

**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**

_Jack suddenly had a crowd of people in front of him and he smiled evilly._

_Jack lashed out and attacked the mob._

**_I feel it deep within_**

**_It's just beneath the skin_**

**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**

_Jack cut, shot, and screamed his way through the people, not caring that he was getting splattered by blood._

**_I'm gonna lose control_**

**_Here's something radical_**

**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**

_As the Nightmares left him, jack sang to the blood covered snow, taking deep breaths._

_Jack stared, eyes half lidded, at the wreckage._

_His eyes couldn't even bear describing it to his brain, Jack was so tired._

**_I-I feel like a monster_**

**_i-I feel like a monster_**

_Jack felt a hand on his back and he looked up into two comforting blue eyes._

_"Elsa..." Jack breathed._

_**I-I feel like a monster**_

_**I-I feel like a monster**_

_"I wish would would remember," Elsa said, smiling coyly, "I am here, I didn't forget you."_

_Jack gave her a tiny smile before he was swept into a current of blackness._

When Jack finally stopped thrashing Elsa hadnt noticed.

The nightmare had lasted about two hours and the ice queen had fallen asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Anna held Kristoff's hand as they walked along Wendie's museum.

No one had told her what they were here for, everyone was too scared of her reaction.

But Anna wanted to grab Jack's staff and run out of here!

Wendie had led them outside, toward the cellar door.

_"This is where I keep all the exciting things._" She had told them, opening the doors.

When you got below Wendie's shack it was like the Smithsonian.

There were all sorts of spirits, monsters, and creatures bustling about and gazing at monuments and artifacts and there was a huge desk in the middle for receptionists.

But the attractions weren't come cheep clay figure of George Washington, no there were things like the organs of humans compare to the organs of a troll's. (grandpappy freaked out about that. "We don't have organs!"

And there were naides-powerful water spirits-in a large glass goldfish bowel.

They banged on the glass and screamed silently for help.

Wendie just kept walking.

So far they had passed the harpe skeleton hanging from the ceiling and the rows of unicorn skulls mounted on the walls.

"I don't like this place..." Anna whispered to Kristoff.

He nodded his agreement but he was mostly keeping his eye on Olaf.

The little snowman was a little uneasy about all these things but that didn't stop his from asking about them or talking to any strange beast the walked by.

"_Ah,_" Wendie exclaimed. Anna tried hard not to listen to her voice to much because when she did the artifacts around her became _amazing._

_"This is what you were looking for, I presume?"_

Wendie held out a knotty, black hand toward where most of the customers were. Creeping forward cautiously, their group came to see what was up.

It was a long wooden staff made of gnarled wood and had a hook at the top that formed a capital G. It was in a glass dome and had a plaque underneath it.

Stepping closer, Anna read it aloud.

_THE STAFF OF JACK FROST_

_This relic here is the power source and emblem of Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun. It has been with Frost for over 300 years and has been used to bring winter to the world for many centuries. Frost had possession the the staff even before he was a spirit, using it to herd sheep and goats when he was a shepard in Burgess, Pennsylvania. Frost lost the privilege to carry this staff for reasons unknown. The other Guardians of Childhood (St. Nicholas North, Queen Toothiania, Sanderson McSnooze, and Bunnymund) gave the relic to our founder, Wendigo Greed. The museum has had it for about 5 years, it is our most prized __possesion._

Anna and Kristoff exchanged looks, both seeing how the situation got a lot harder.

"Wait" Olaf asked, confused, "Don't we need to-"

Kristoff wrapped his hand around the snowman's mouth at gave Wendie, who was looking at them suspiciously, a forced smile.

"heh heh... heh."

* * *

**yay, well there it is y'all.**

**Read and review, ****jeah?**

**have an awesome life!**


	19. Of Course I Want to Build a Snowman

**Hey guys, this song if a fan made song but I think it's beautiful and fits my story perfectly so here it is.**

**"Of Course I Want to Build a Snowman" by the tumblr user: Reindeersarebetter**

**I heard it on youtube and you can hear the song if you just look it up, but I'm only using part of it.**

**Here it is.**

* * *

"Hey, Jamie?"

Elsa sighed sadly and looked down a the delirious winter spirit talking to her. "I've told you, Jack, I'm not Jamie. My name is Elsa, remember?"

Jack pulled his hand back and smiled at her with bleary blue eyes. "Stop kidding around, man, I actually have something meaningful to say."

Elsa sighed again, Jack had been up for about 20 minutes and still believed Elsa was his dead friend.

It was the saddest thing Elsa had felt. But she deiced to play along, she sat down, arranging her dress around her. Maybe if Jack saw she was wearing a dress he would actually figure out her identity.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, trying not to sound frustrated.

Jack laughed, but then grew serious. He looked at her, his eyes a little clearer. "Do you remember when you were 10 and you would write messages for me in the snow in your yard or on your roof?"

Elsa had no clue what he was talking about. "Yeah...?"

Jack looked away. "They varied from the classic 'what happened' and the 'where are you's."

He seemed agitated, but then his face softened. "but I had a favorite, I don't know how many times you wrote it to me..."

There was a long silence and Elsa had wondered if Jack had fallen asleep or something, but he did talk. "You asked me if I wanted tot build a snowman, but I never responded... "

Not wanting Jack to work himself up, Elsa stood and walked toward him. "Jack, I think you should-"

"_Of course I want to build a snowman." _Jack's singing quickly shut her up. _"There, I said it, I confessed."_

Jack folded his arms, he looked like a sad little kid with the wrapped up in blankets and frowny face and all. "_But I need to stay locked up inside, although I hate to hide I know it's for the best."_

Jack turned his attention back on Elsa who was feeling the melody over whelm her. She had heard this tune before.. but she couldn't remember. Jack was still staring at her, like he was trying to convince her. "_You know you're still my best friend, I wish that I could be out there by your side."_

_"Of course I want to build a snowman." _Jack got a wistful look in his eyes. "_Oh how I'd love to build a snowman."_

Too scared and freaked out about this song Elsa got up and went outside for some fresh air.

Jack saw her get up, "Wait up, Jamie!"

But Elsa was gone.

"Okay, bye..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Um..." Anna said, wringing her hands.

She had been declared the one to tell Wendie the news about Jack's staff. _Just my luck, I guess..._She wished Elsa was here, she was always so good at talking to people in a professional fashion, Anna only had asking which eye that was embedded in that rotten face was fake.

They stood in a crowded hallway with posters lining the walls and people walking by. The posters were promoting the greatest success the museum owned. The piture of the show that was to come would defiantly give Anna nightmares.

_"Spit it out, girl!" _Wendie snarled. "_What do you want? You're holding up the tour!"_

Completely commanded by Wendie's voice, Anna blurted out. "WeneedJack'sstaffbackYoutookreallygoodcareofitokaycanyougiveittome?"

Wendie stood there, completely stunned by this confession. Or was is a demand? "_What?"_

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat. "Well... we need that staff back, Jack needs it to be exact."

Wendie's yellow eyes flared with anger but her voice remained calm. "_And why does Jack Frost need it back so suddenly?"_

Anna felt sweat drip down her back and felt a hot wind blowing on her. She had to calm down before her powers got out of control but how can she not be scared in the presence of this creature?!

"Jack's friend-Jamie-is in trouble and the only way we can help him is if Jack uses his staff." Anna smiled weakly, "heh heh heh..."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait!" A voice cried.

Anna didn't see anyone and that was exactly who showed up.

A floating pair of glasses with tap in between the lens popped up out of no where.

"Did you say Jack Frost?" Asked a bodiless voice.

"Invisible..." Anna muttered softly before replying, "Yes."

A squealing sound filled the air.

"_Yes, yes," _Wendie's eyes glowed with an idea. "_This is our Jack Frost expert, James Gone."_

Anna looked surprised. "James Bond?"

Laughter, "No, James _Gone_ but being James Bond would be cool too."

"Oh." Anna then asked, "Wait-why would you need at Jack Frost expert?"

"Too talk about Jack's staff and I also work in the winter spirit exhibit."

"Oh." Anna sais again. "That's cool..."

"It is actually! Quite literally if I may add!" The glasses jumped up and down in excitement. "Have you met Jack Frost?"

Anna saw how this could benefit her. "Yes, and he asked me to come here with my friends and get his staff back.

The glasses looked at the floor. "I always knew he would come for it one day...it's so important, but I wished he had come in person!"

"_Yes, of course." _Wendie smiled creepy like. "_We must return what is rightfully his, after all, he asked for it specifically."_

"Yeah, heh heh." Anna's eyebrows knit, hoping they would by it.

"I'll go get it down." James said miserably, his glasses bouncing off.

"_Come." _Wendie said, walking the other way. "_We must join you with your friends."_

Anna gladly followed her.

Wendie walked through the crowds of people, up and down the winding corridors. Anna's uneasiness grew.

"Um.." She said, "Are you sure this is the way? It didn't take this long for us to leave them."

"_Of course I'm sure!" _Wendie snapped. "_Don't you think I know my way around my own museum?"_

Anna didn't ask anymore questions after that.

They wandered around for so long that Anna actually zoned out, just following Wendie aimlesly.

He only came back to Earth-or really under it-when she heard doors clanking shut and felt her face being introduced to iron bars. "Ow-what?!"

Anna looked around for about the first time in hours.

She was in a large cage that reminded her of a bird's. Bones and charred flesh were scattered all over the floor and Anna felt sick to her empty stomach.

Rushing to the door when she found it, Anna pulled hard but then a voice only laughed at her. At first she thought it was James-back to discuss why Jack doesn't wear shoes-but she then realized it was the cage. The cage it's self was alive!

**I love my mommy! **echoed through out the enclosed space. **She gives me a lot of attention and lets me preform shows and feeds me!**

Anna pushed her back up against the cold stone.

"sh-sh-shows?" She stuttered. "F-f-f-eed?"

**Yeah, I go on in about 15 minutes! **The cage echoed, matter of factly. **I can't wait-I always have the biggest show!**

"Biggest show?" Anna whispered/screamed.

She remembered, she knew what was going to happen.

Anna was going to die in front of all the spirit world!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack would wake up some and then go to sleep some (he mostly slept) but when he was awake he always wanted to sing and Elsa was dreading hearing the tune he sang when he first woke up. It brought back bad memories that she couldn't even remember.

But still she stayed and listened to him, fed him, and took care of him. Like a freakin' mother.

One time, at about 6:00 p.m., when Elsa was busy cooking a rabbit she had killed earlier, Jack sang.

_"of course I want to build a snowman and run around and dance and play."_

Elsa pushed the meat around on a rock she found with a little more urgency. It was that song...

_"I'm really lonely stuck inside my room." _Jack sang, his eyes glued to the ceiling, completely oblivious to the girl he was slowly freaking out. _"My life's all glum and doom but I have got to stay!"_

Jack turned his head to where he was looking at Elsa's back. "_Hang in there, Elsa."_

Elsa tensed when he sang that, when he sang her name. SHe turned around slowly, not wanting Jack to stop anymore. No, now she wanted to listen, maybe Jack was in his right mind currently sense he knew who she was.

"_I know you're feeling lonely." _Jack sat up and drew a picture in the snow by his feet and in front of Elsa. A little boy with a front tooth missing. Jamie. "_I know I am too but my powers just won't subside!"_

Jack looked up at Elsa, right into her blue eyes, "_Con-ceal, don't feel?"_

He seemed to be asking if she agreed with him. Elsa sighed sadly and nodded. "_Con-ceal, don't feel."_

Jack blinked a couple to time as crawled out of his bed. He walked over on unsteady legs and plopped down next to Elsa.

He stared into the little flames that flicked around the big rock.

He grabbed the stick she had used as a cooking utensils. "You know, if you just let it sit there it will burn." Jack did like so.

Elsa was surprised by this quick change of character. Then she got a good look at his eyes. the fire reflected them, making some places look white, but they were a bright yet haunting blue. He was back, he could think.

Elsa closed her open mouth and cleared her throat. "So I'm guessing you're not a vegetarian?"

Jack smiled a little. "I didn't really chose before I was a guardian. I was more the 'Oh-look-food-I-like-those'-ian."

Despite herself, Elsa laughed. Why was she always laughing around him? The her words reached him. "Were you a vegetarian after you became a guardians."

Jack found the sharper sticks Elsa had collected beside him and plucked off a piece of the meat. "Bunny wanted me to be one, he was sort of hard core about the whole food thing."

Elsa said nothing for a while. "Do you like meat?"

"Yeah, my mom made the best chicken..."

"When was the last time you had meat?"

"A while..."

"jack."

"About 9 years."

Elsa looked at him, not knowing what to say. She knew for a fact he couldn't survive without meat. Then Jack got a determined look in his eyes and took a big bite out of the meat. He chewed and smiled happily, cheeks full.

Elsa smiled.

"An'" jack said after swallowing, "You know what's actually kind of funny/"

"What?"

"that was rabbit."

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled.

Jack then fell back with a content sigh, a clanking sound erupted from his pocket.

Elsa jumped at the loud noise, "What was that/"

Jack sat up again, reaching into his pocket. "Something I found in the woods, now that I think about it I think it's yours."

Jack pulled out a small, crystal show.

Elsa stared at the accessory. _Where was that when I was running from fearlings?! _But she smiled gleefully and took the shoe, slipping it onto her pain, blood entrusted foot.

It was a perfect fit.

* * *

**There it is guys yay!**

**Read and review please? I love hearing from you guys!**

**Have an awesome life!**


	20. Somewhere I Belong

**sorry it's been a while but I was at a church retreat and started another story, but I'm back now. I was also having wifi probs. **

**Song is "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park**

* * *

Anna was freaking out, the cage was rising beneath her feet. She didn't even know she wasn't on solid ground.

Terror slowly slid up her throat like bile as she was accompanying this monster around her.

Why did she have to lie to Wendie? Elsa would've handled this way better than she had. Anna had her back pressed against the bars, her arms gripping the iron at her side, trying not to fall over as she rose higher.

**Almost time! **the cage cried happily. **mommy will be proud of how I eat you. **

Anna was now shaking, the ceiling that was coming closer then bloomed like a flowers, letting light into the dark room.

As Anna heard the cheering erupt, she only said one word.

"Kristoff..."

She was then blinded as her presence was made known to the spirits around her.

She shielded her eyes at first, the cage around her crying:** Wheeeeee!**

The place where Anna stood was a small circle of ground just big enough for the monster trapping her, screaming fans were on all sides.

Anna then brought up a tiny chant. "No, no, no, no, no, no."

But it was too late. She heard an announcer speak to the crowd that circled her.

"**Today we are showing you the greatest, most amazing, most stupendous show ever shown in the Spirit's Museum!"**

_People actually enjoy this?! _Anna thought in a panic.

"**This is a giant stomach. It is the only one in existence and our founder, Wendie , named this creature Billy. The food inside is to help demonstrate the power and quickness Billy possesses."**

"I am not just food!" Anna screamed, facing the crowds. Surely someone would care that she was in here, a fellow spirit.

No one gave her any notice.

Tears started to fall from large blue eyes. Anna was so scared, she didn't know what to do anymore.

"HELP!" She yelled, her voice strained with the effort.

"**Billy can completely digest anything in under 30 seconds, no matter the size!"**

30 seconds? That's all she had left to live. Where was Kristoff? The guardians? Heck, she would even take silly little Olaf, someone had to help her!

In a strangled voice, Anna cried, "Elsa!"

" common, Anna, think! What would Elsa do in this situation." Anna muttered in desperation. Then she frowned. "Elsa wouldn't get herself into this situation!"

_What would Elsa do? What would Elsa do?_

Magic!

How could Anna be so stupid?!

Anna waved her arms in a panic, heat radiating from her in every which way. It didn't help at all, Anna's mind was clouded by fear.

A shadow in the corner of the area seemed to shake with excitement and power. The shadow reached out a hand toward the struggling Summer spirit.

Anna screamed, a pain filled and terrorized scream.

She turned around and grasped the bars. Fire leapt out of her palms, licking at the metal imprisioning her.

**Ow! That hurts me! **The cage cried out. But no one heard it over their cheers.

**"Feel free, ladies and gentlemen, to time this 30 second process. We begin, NOW!"**

Anna didn't hear any of that, she was over come by the power that coursed through her. Was this how Elsa felt when they were human? An intense power but an intense fear as well?

Hot winds picked up Anna's dress, cloak, and hair. The bars melted between her trembling fingers.

Then she felt something touch her foot.

Glancing down, Anna saw a clear, think liquid running along the bottom of the cage. Unlike Anna herself, the liquid didn't seem to have the ability to flow pass the bars. It was like an ibis able force was keeping it inside. Or invisible skin.

The shadow giggled.

Anna pulled her foot back when she noticed that there was a large hole in it. _ok, how did that get there?_

then Ann saw her cloak. It was her favorite, a beautiful purple with decorative stitching on it.

It was being eaten away right before her eyes.

It was a digestive fluid. Anna was about to die.

Thats when she noticed there was a loud siren echoing around her. Looking about, confused, Anna's eyes fell on the count down clock.

It glowed a red 00:28

Now 00:27

00:26

25

24

Anna gaping in terror. Who long was the process? 30 seconds.

"NO!" Anna screamed. She couldn't die here, not alone, not without Elsa, not without Kristoff, not without Olaf or Sven.

"I." Anna gripped the bars tighter. "Will. Not. "

The tips of Anna's braids caught fire, it trailed up until the fire reached the roots of her scalp. "Die."

Anna's glowed a bright orange. "HERE!"

She was bare foot now, her skin slowly being eaten away along with the hem of her free. Her cloak lay in ripped rags on her back.

17

16

15

The bars were turning to putty in Anna's hands, but so were her feet. Using the winds, Anna was lifted above the quickly filling cage. It was going to drown her and break down her body by the end of 30.

13

12

11

Anna placed her hands on the roof of the cage and push forward, her hands easily broke through the metal but how was she going to get all the way out?

9

8

7

She could feel the liquid on her back, and she was all the way pressed up against the top. Anna tried all her power, all at once. A giant hole appeared in front of her.

5

Anna's eyes were slowly fading out of the orange and her arms were growing heavy. Her back hurt really bad but she couldn't remember why.

4

She was having issues staying aloft, her eye kids were drooping. Her hair went out and fell I to the lights around her. She was almost turning bald.

3

Anna reached a lead filled arm through on piece of the hole, she reach out like someone would grab her and pull her out.

2

Anna's stretched out hand fell limp along with the rest of her body. She fell

1

_Splash_

xxxxxxxxxx

"I feel like something's wrong."

Jack glanced up at Elsa, her blue eyes looking far away. She looked scared From where he was lying on his bed.

"Why's that?" He asked, twisting his head so he was looking at her upside down.

"I—I don't know."

She looked so miserable and lost that Jack just had to change her mood. And he mentioned something he thought would definitely distract her.

"Why did you want to find me so badly?"

Blue eyes snapped to him. Mission accomplished.

"I needed to tell you something."

Jack had his feet up in the air, leaning against the wall, his back on the bed. Elsa was sitting on her's correctly but neither of them moved.

Silence.

Jack turned around on his stomach. "And that would be…."

Elsa looked aways. To scared to look him in the eye as she told him. "It's about Jamie…"

Now Jack sat up normally, leaning forward in inserted and in fear. His eyes were wide and worried.

"What about him?"

Elsa fiddled with her sleeved, biting her lip. She spoke quietly. "He's gone."

Elsa risked a quick glance and saw hurt flash over Jack's blue eyes. He then slumped down and looked away. "I know."

Elsa turned to him, wide eyed. "You do?"

Jack was now curled up on his side, facing the wall. "Pitch told me."

The ice queen scrambled off her bed and rushed to Jack's side, she peered over his shoulder so she could see his face. "What, how, wait how did he know? When did he fell you?!"

Jack glared at her hovering form. "He told me when it happened. When did you think?"

"But you weren't there when he left."

"Yes I was, I was in the other room." Jack turned back to the wall. "Right next door."

Elsa shook her head. "No, you weren't there. You would've seen me, I would've walked in on you. Pitch must've told you at the wrong time."

Jack then sat up, so suddenly he and Elsa nearly head butted each other.

"What would Pitch gain by lying to me about they?"

Elsa glared at him. "You know perfectly well. Your fear. You're feeding Pitch!"

"Het!" Jack yelled, not happy to have that thrown in his face. "I didn't want that! I didn't want this!"

Elsa softened. She was scared about what Pitch might've told him, scared that Pitch hurt Jack mental way more then physically. That's what fear was after all. A mental weapon. Like a sword to the mind. Elsa just wanted to know how badly Jack had been cut.

In a small voice she asked. "What do you want then?"

Jack was staring at Elsa, showing no emotion at all. Then he opened his mouth and surprised her by singing. "_When this began I had nothing to say, I got lost in the nothingness inside of me."_

He was rapping which was surprising enough for Elsa but the words made extreme sense to her. It was his story from beginning to end. Land he wanted her to hear.

"_I was confused. I let it all out to find that I'm the only person with these things on my mind. Inside of me, but all you can see, the words revealed, is the only thing I've got left to feel."_

Elsa's eyes flashed over to her bag. It's as open and she would leave sometimes to go out food, leaving Jack alone. (She didn't think it was a good idea for him to be out and walking far so soon.) So he could've seen the journal that she had read. Elsa flushed, having been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Jack was still sitting on his bed, facing Elsa, his elbows on his knees, his gaze unwavering. She was willing to listen so he was going to talk, or sing really.

"_Nothing to lose." _Jack looked at her, bad memories swirling in his eyes. "_just stuck, hollow and alone."_

Jack thought about Jamie, all that he had done. Els. Was looking at his without expression. "_the fault is my own, the fault is my own."_

Jack stared right into blue eyes, finally answering Elsa's question. "_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real."_

He held out his hands helplessly. "_I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long."_

Jack shook his head, correcting himself. "_Erase all the pain till it's gone."  
_

Jack pushed the snow around with his toe. He was really cold but he didn't care. He just wanted to talk. "_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to __something real. I wanna find something I wanted all along."_

Elsa stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"_Somewhere I belong."_

The brokenness and the longing in his voice tore Elsa's heart in to and so she went and sat next to him, their almost fight forgotten.

"_I got nothing to say. I can't believe I fell right down on my face. I was confused, looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I imagined it all in my mind."_

A family, that's what Jack was singing about now. He thought it would make everything better, that it was the most wonderful thing in the world. oh, how wrong he was.

Jack turned so he could now look at Elsa instead of the ground. "_so what am I? What do I have but negativity? 'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me."_

Jack fell back onto his bed so he could at least lie down. He still was pretty weak, it was only a few hours after combing out of delirium though. "_Nothing to lose, nothing to gain, hollow and alone. But the fault is my own, but the fault is my own."_

_"I wanna heal,"_ Jack felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes but he didn't want to cry in front of Elsa, even though he knew she wouldn't mind. "_I wanna feel what I thought was never real. I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long."_

_"Erase all the pain till it's gone." _Elsa corrected, kindly.

Jack couldn't help but smile at her. "_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real. I wanna find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong."_

Jack turned away from Elsa, so that she couldn't see his face. He held his head and sang louder. "_I will never know myself until I do this on my own. And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed. I will never be anything until I break away from me."_

Jack then moved so he could look up at Elsa with serious eyes. "_I will break away, I will find myself one day."__  
_

Jack then relaxed again on his side, closing his eyes and letting the words roll over him and hoped the waves made their way to Elsa. "_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real. I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long—erase all the pain till it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real. I wanna find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong."_

Some tears leaked out of his eyes. "_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong. "_

Jack felt his strength failing him. His eyes were closed and he knew that he couldn't open them to save his life.

Elsa saw this to and stroked his hair, comfortingly. Jack relaxed under her touched and smiled a little. He was pretty much asleep. Like all his power was spent singing. His breath released the rest of the song.

"_Somewhere I belong."_

* * *

**_there we go. Whoop hooooo. There it is. Love all the reviews and everything. Have a great life!_**


	21. Flying Dreams

**guys…..JACK FROST IS HERE! IT BARELY GETS COLD WHERE I LIVE AND NOW IT'S SLEETING AND THE WINDS BLOWING AND THE WINDOWS ARE FROSTED AND ITS BEAUTIFUL!**

**It once snowed on by birthday but I didn't know about Jack so I couldn't thank him but I'll never forget that!**

**Anyway, I don't usually write chapters with lullabies in them but here it is.**

**Song is: "Flying Dreams." From the Secret of NIMH I also cut out some parts because the song pretty much repeats but it's wonderful anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

* * *

Jack's nightmares were getting worse and worse. Elsa had hoped they would stop by now but they still raged on. Weirdly enough, Jack's terror and fright didn't effect his powers at all. _Maybe he has more self control than I do…._Elsa thought a little bitterly.

But she couldn't stay really mad at Jack when she was woken up in the middle of the night seeing tears falling down his pale cheeks and hearing mournful cries breaking out of his throat.

A night like this for example.

Elsa, with bags underneath her tired blue eyes, was rubbing Jack's back and whispering soft words to him.

She sighed in defeat, she let her head fall into her hands with a groan. Its was about 3:00 in the morning and she wasn't helping at all. Jack wouldn't even wake up!

_Music, _Elsa thought deliriously, _Jack likes music, would he respond to singing?_

Elsa yawned and glowered. "It's too early for music!"

Jack then thrashed around, searching for Elsa's hand. When he found it, he clung on for deal life. Elsa winced as her hand was squeezed tight. Shen then sighed, realizing how it was to be.

"Okay, Elsa, come on. Think of a song….think. Of. A. Song…." Elsa searched her mind and came up with…nothing.

Elsa groaned and glanced down at the trembling, shaking boy next to her. "How do you just come up with a song right off the bat?"

Then a memory washed over Elsa, causing her to sit very still and very straight.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_"Mommy!" Elsa cried, clutching hr blankets to her. Her blue eyes darted to and fro, terror filled and panicky. _

_"Elsa!" The queen of Arendelle rushed into her daughter's room. "Are you okay, sweetheart? What's wrong?"_

_The little princess leaned into her mother's welcoming arms. They were warm for about 5 seconds until Elsa's body heat chilled them. Feeling this, Elsa only cried harder._

_"Mommy, it was horrible!" Elsa cried into her shoulder. "Its was me a-a-and Anna, but __shish-she d-d-didn't get b-b-better! I-I-I-"_

_"Wait." Elsa's mother then stood up and ran to the door. She looked down the hallway one way then the other. After confirming no one had heard she came back to her daughter's bedside._

_"You can't just yell those things." The queen scolded. "Someone could hear you."_

_Elsa's lower lip trembled. Ice started to form on her bed sheets and snow became to fall. _

_"Oh, honey." Elsa's mom hugged her despite the cold. "Remember what we always say?"_

_Elsa nodded. "Conceal it, don't feel it."_

_"Don't let it show." Elsa and her mother finished._

_Her mother stood up and leaned Elsa back into her bed, stroking her platnum blonde hair and singing softly._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Elsa blinked, finding herself in the present. Her hand had gone numb from Jack's grip but she didn't care. She barely remembered anything but she thought she heard a song.

Elsa sighed. "Okay, here it goes." _Maybe Jack would wake up from her bad singing…._

Elsa strained to hear the words that floated in the back of her mind. Someone had sang it.. but she couldn't remember who. Words, come on, any words...

"_Dream by night, wish by day," _Elsa sang, rubbing her thumb on Jack's still shivering hand. "_Love begins this way."__  
_

Elsa didn't know where these words came from or where they were going but they just kept going and going. "_Loving starts when open hearts touch and stay."_

Jack quieted down but didn't stop shaking so Elsa continued. "_Sleep for now, dreaming how lover's lives are planed."_

Elsa smiled down at Jack, who looked a little better now. "_Future songs and flying dreams" _She gave his hand a little squeeze. "_Hand in hand."_

_"Love it seems made flying dreams so hearts could soar." _Elsa closed her eyes trying to remember where she knew that song. "_Heaven sent, these dreams are meant to prove once more that love is the key, love is the key."_

Elsa smiled down at Jack, "_You and I touch the sky, the __eagle and the dove." _

Unknown to Elsa, Jack had stopped shaking and was actually gazing at her with bright blue eyes. He didn't make a sound though, he wanted to hear the rest of the song.

_"__Nightingales, we keep our sails filled with love, love it seems made flying dreams to bring you home to me."_

Jack's eyes glazed over as he thought and listened to the song. He had heard Jamie's mom say once that you can unlock any door if you only had the key. He wondered if Elsa had ever heard that saying.

"_Love it seems made flying dreams so hearts could soar. Heaven sent, these dreams are meant to prove once more that love is the key, love is the key. Love it seems made flying dreams to bring you home to me."_

Elsa had her eyes closed and was swaying and singing passionately. She was still holding Jack's hand and he didn't let go or gave any clue that he was awake.

"_Ever strong our future song, to sing it must be free. Every part is from the heart and love is still the key."_

Jack's eyes started to droop and he sighed quietly as he felt sleep trying to claim him again.

"_Love it seems made flying dreams so hearts could soar. Heaven sent, these dreams are meant to prove once more that love is the key, love is the key."_

Jack relaxed once more as he fell into uncounssiousness.

_"Love it seems made flying dreams to bring you home to me…."_

As Elsa finished her song, she opened her eyes. She couldn't remember who sang that to her or why it meant so much to her. She sighed and hung her head, her memory problem was just one on a long list. Her memory, Jack, Pitch, the guardians, thinking about Anna. And Jamie….

How were they going to help Jamie?

Elsa had a strange feeling she had faced this problem before. That's when she noticed the song got stuck in her head and she was humming it.

_Love is the key, love is the key..._

Elsa sat up really straight now, staring straight ahead and wide eyed. "Love….Love! Of course!"

Elsa jumped up in excitement. "Love!"

The snow queen then turned on Jack and shook his shoulder. "Jack, Jack, wake up, wake up!"

The winter spirit opened his eyes groggily. "I don't do it!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "You actually did but I know how to fix it!"

Jack, still messed up from sleep, stared at her in confusion. "What?"

The queen sighed and grabbed Jack's arm. "Just come on!"

She then proceeded in dragging Jack out of the igloo...

...straight into someone waiting outside.

Xxxxxxxx

Anna woke up in a closet. It was dark and dank and it was a little head to breath.

It wasn't even big enough for her to completely lie down so she was propped up against the wall.

She sat up with a groan. Her head was pounding and her skin was aching. That's when she noticed she wasn't wearing her clothes.

Okay she didn't wake up in the closet naked but she was wearing a dark robe that reached her feet-she wasn't wearing shoes either.

Moving a little, Anna looked down at herself. She had angry red burns covering her entire body, even some of her face, looking down at her braids she saw that so much of her hair bad burned off that she had a cute little bob. But her feet were really bad, cracks snaking all over her skin and puss and blood oozing out.

Anna felt a little nauseous looking at it but she knew it could be worse. She remembered everything about the cage but nothing about being rescued.

Anna stood up on shaky legs, the soles of her feet screaming in agony. For a second Anna thought about joining them.

But she had to find the others, get Jack Frost's staff and get the heck out of here.

Pulling the robe tightly around her, Anna opened the door and walked out.

She couldn't have been more happy than she was when her eyes fell upon a familiar face.

Kristoff was glancing around anxiously. "When did Anna say she was going to be back?"

Sven shrugged, _she didn't. _

Kristoff sighed. "Thank you, that calmed me down so much."

The guardians stood near by, looking uneasy and uncomfortable.

Olaf was dancing around a little was off, playing in his flurries.

"Kristoff..." Anna whispered in a voice that sounded like a dying rabbit.

But Kristoff heard and his head jerked in that direction "Anna!"

The name caught the groups attention and Anna soon found herself surrounded by concerned faces and panicked voices.

"What happened?"

"Why are you wearing different clothes?"

"Can we take the staff."

For one second Anna wondered if Jack ever had a family concerned for him. but she shook that away.

"No time to explain." Anna croaked. "Get the staff and we need to go!"

"Wa-Ho!" Olaf exclaimed. "Did Wendie say we could?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "If I just said take it you think she gave me permission?"

Anna felt bad for snapping at the little snowman but she was in a great deal of pain and wanted to go home. She also wanted her sister but Elsa wasn't here.

She didn't know where Elsa was.

The summer spirit's blue eyes pinned on Bunnymund. "Get. The. Staff."

Surprisingly, Bunny did just that. He hopped over to the glass and, using his boomerang, broke the glass and grabbed Jack's relic.

Then Bunny stood up straighter and turned his gaze down one hallway.

Anna was completely leaning on Kristoff now but had the strength to turn and see what was happening.

Shes aw Bunny hand over Jack's staff to...Wendie!

The wendigo smiled and gladly took the star. "_I love my powers."_

and with that bunny fell forward and didn't get up.

Wendie's mismatched yellow eyes fell on Anna. "_How did you escape my baby?"_

Anna couldn't help it, the magic in Wendie's voice was too powerful in her weak state. "I don't know how, someone had saved me."

Wendie glowered. "_when they are found they to will die. I'll hang their skin right next to yours, Anna Summers. Yours and your sister's."_

The ends of Anna's short hair flared up. "Don't you touch Elsa!"

with an extension of her hand, Anna fired fire at the cocky spirit.

It was a bad idea, Wendie completely blocked the blast by using Jack' staff as a shield. As soon as the fire hit the staff it deflected everything.

Wendie was left unhurt but Jack's staff had a huge burn on it.

The last of her energy spent, Anna fell into unconsciousness, left limp in Kristoff's arms.

* * *

**Okay there it is guys! **

**That quote Jack said-"you can unlock any door if you only have the key." is from the Secret of NIMH too and it bought it would be cool to add into the story. **

**Read and review please? I love hearing from you guys. **

**Who do you guys think saved Anna. (you actually thought I would kill her? Sweet little Anna? I'm jacked up but not that jacked up.)**

**Have a nice life!**


	22. Someone Worth Fighting For

**Love all those reviews guys! Sorry I had to go to a color guard contest. We got 3rd! Yay!**

**Song: "A Girl Worth Fighting For" from Mulan, hehheheheheh**

* * *

"AH!" Jack fell forward, fluting his stomach. Right at the feet of this…really short stranger.

"Jack?!" Elsa too ignored the stranger and fell to Jack's side. "What's wrong?!"

Jack screamed and clutched his abdomen, "M-m-my s-staff!"

The pain subsided just as fast as it came, leaving Jack breathing hard on the ground.

"Oh-oh-oh! Are you Jack Frost?!"

it was now that Jack and Elsa looked up to see the person before them.

It was a really short man wearing a toga and had a tiny bow and heart. Angle wings fluttered excitedly from the creatures back. He looked at the wintery pair with happy pink eyes that were completely visible for his fair hair was really short.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked as she helped Jack to his feet. "What do you want?"

The little man giggled. "Oh, sorry! My name's Missil Tow!"

The creature flew up to were he was even with Jack and Elsa's faces, he gave a little bow. "Assistant of Cupid, at your survive!"

Elsa squealed with delight, "Cupid?!"

While Jack only asked. "Missil Toe? What kind name is that?"

The cherub giggled. "I'm the cherub in charge of mistletoe kisses, silly, but I sometimes do special missions like this one!"

"This one?"

"yeah, Cupid sent me here to help 2 winter spirits." Missil rubbed his chin. "say, you haven't found any have you?"

Elsa's and Jack's faces were blushed a nice shade of blue and they both shook their head.

"No, no one at all."

"Sorry, I haven't seen anyone…."

Missil slouched. "Oh, okay, thank's anyway."

With that Missil flew away.

"Wait!" Elsa started to run after the cherub. "Don't go!"

"Why not?" Jack asked, running after the winter queen. "he freaks me out!"

Elsa looked around in a panic, "Missil? Missil, where are you?"

The cherub then appeared right in front of her face. "yes?"

Elsa blinked at the creature, a little started. "Can you take us to Cupid?"

"What?" jack came skidding to a halt as he found his friend. "Why do we need to go to Cupid?"

"To help Jamie!"

That got Jack's attention. "What? How?"

Elsa smiled, "Love, love can save him. It will thaw him out!"

"How do you know that?"

Elsa then bit her lip, "Um.. a memory thing, I know it's true but I don't remember who told me or how I know it…"

'She's right!" Missil cried out, flying toward Jack. "love can thaw a frozen heart!"

"Wait a second." Jack narrowed his eyes at the cherub. "How do you know about Jamie?"

The cherub's happy face faltered for a second but it was soon recovered. "Everyone in the Spirit world has heard about what you've done, Jack!"

Jack looked in horror at the fairy. "Everyone knows?"

Elsa walked over and rested her hand on Jack's shoulder. "but we now know how to fix him."

Jack looked at Elsa but he wasn't really seeing her. "Yeah, yeah, we can help now…"

Elsa turned to Missil, a little mad at him for just bringing that up. "So, which way to Cupid?"

Missil smiled widely, not sensing the emotions and tension in the sir. "this way!"

xxxxxxxxx

Kristoff blasted ice over the side of a memorial that he had knocked down. He needed a place to hide and to keep firing while keeping Anna safe. She still hadn't woken up and Kristoff was starting to worry. A magic bolt nearly hit him in the head and Kristoff's thoughts swiftly returned to the battle behind him.

Wendie still had the staff and she was just standing there, shooting magic out of her palm. North was trying to attack her with his swords but it was like the metal just bounced off her dead skin. Bunny's egg bombs didn't do a thing and the rabbit was still messed up in the head from Wendie's mage and Sandy's whips were about as helpful as North's swords. Tooth wasn't even able to get close to hit Wendie with her wings.

kristoff was trying to keep Olaf out of the fight and Sven was charging Wendie as well but his aim always seemed off, like he was always too far to the left or too far to the right.

Everyone in the museum somehow left like their could ensue a fight coming and didn't want to do anything about it. Kristoff fired another blast of winter magic at the wending but he never knew if they hit because he always had to duck from Wendie's own attack.

"We," kristoof told the unconscious Anna, "Are in so much trouble!"

"Ummm." Olaf said nerveously as he looked over the side of the make shift shield. "kristoff….."

'What?" The iceman quickly snapped his head around to loo.

Wendie was holding jack's staff above her head and was yelling. "_That's __enough! I'll break the staff right here and now if you don't flee!"_

'Wha'?!" Bunny exclaimed. "ya can't do that! It'd be less valuable to the museum!"

Wendie laughed. "_No it wouldn't, saying that the staff was broken by the guardians? oh yeah, no one would want to see that!"_

Now everyone was unsure, no one knew what to smiled in triumph, "_My employer will be happy with your failure."_

"What?" Tooth asked, now really confused. "your employer?"

Wendie cackled maniacally, _"Yes, the mighty-"_

Wendie froze, her yellow eyes filled with fear and she screamed. Shadows crawled across the floor toward the monster and pouring into her body. Kristoff stood up slowly and Sven walked over to his human.

In one finally scream and flash of darkness, Wendie was gone.

Jack's staff laid on the floor, completely fine despite the charred edge.

No one moved, they were too stunned to figure out what they saw. Only Olaf ran over and grabbed the wooden stick. "Well?" He asked when no one moved. "Let's make like a snowball and roll!"

And then the little creature and the staff that was way to big for him ran down the hallway that lead to the exit.

After a moment of complete and utter shock, the rest followed fast. Kristoff jumped on Sven, Anna resting in his arms and the guardians ran and/or flew after them.

When they were out and safely on the sleigh Anna screamed. A voice that was not her own tousled out of her throat:

"**This is not the end, guardians. You don't know how much your weapon is damaged and now I have two of them!"**

And with that, Anna's body relaxed, unlike the rest of the sleigh's occupents.

it was a quite flight back to the North Pole and no one mentioned the message, they already knew what it meant.

Jack and Elsa were in deep, deep, deep trouble.

xxxxxxxxxx

The walk was long and boring in Jack's opinion. And he didn't even have his powers to entertain himself! Not to mention he was terrified of meeting anymore spirits, they knew what he did and jack didn't want any one hating him more than he hated himself.

He didn't talk much during the walk and Elsa kept giving him concerned glances, like he might fall down and die right then and there. Jack thought about that, considering everything that's happened to him recently that wasn't out of the question.

Elsa was still looking at him with concern when an idea hit her. Smiled, cockily at Jack, she sang: "_for a long time we've been march on to battle."_

Jack looked at her completely confuse while she continued. "_in this thundering heard we feel a lot like cattle."_

Jack frowned. "Elsa, there are only three of us. "

But he was promptly ignored. "_Like this pounding beat my aching feet aren't easy too ignore!"_

Missil then jumped between the two, wrapping his arm around their shoulders And pulling them close. "_Hey! Think of instead someone worth fighting for!"_

"Huh?" Jack and Elsa asked in unison. Elsa was mostly confused about how her song turned into that and Jack was just plain bewildered.

"_That's what I said!" _Missil flew over to a tree and tapped on it. "_someone worth fighting for!"_

A girl melted out of the tree, a nymph, with long green hair and a green toga. She smiled up at the cherub and sang as well. "_My guy'll be paler than the moon,"_

Her green eyes were pinned on Jack. "_with eyes that shine like stars..."_

Jack blinked and Elsa scowled at the nymph. But another spirit crawled out of a semi-frozen lake. It was a large man with blue eyes, hair, and shorts. "_My girl will marvel at my strength,"_

The man wiggled his blue eyebrows at Elsa. "_and adore my battle scars."_

_We are not about to have a scare show of. I'd win anyway. _Jack thought, glaring at the spirit.

Then, hearing the singing, a fat cloud spirit soared down from above and wrapped Jack in a hug. "_I couldn't care less what she wears or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like."_

The cloud spirit looked into the distance wistfully completely oblivious to Jack trying to get out of his grip. "_Beef, pork, chicken, yum."_

Running away from the cloud guy as soon as he was freed, Jack was surprised when he ran right into Missil who was smiling. "_Bet the local ladies thought you were quite the charmer. "_

Missil wrapped his arm around Jack who was so confused and uncomfortable. Elsa laughed until the water spirit tried to do the same to her.

"_And I know the ladies love a man in armor. " _Missil smirked.

The wood nymph then showed up right next to Jack, slipping her arm into his. "_We have missed the most sense we went off to war. "_

_"_What War?" Jack asked in exasperation.

"_What do we want?" _Missil cried.

"_SOMEONE WORTH FIGHTING FOR!" _everyone except Jack and Elsa answered.

The water boy was still chasing after Elsa. "_My girl will think I have no faults."_

_"That I'm a major find." _The tree girl batted her eyelashes at Jack.

"Um." said boy swallowed, but tried to join the song. "_How 'bout a girl thats got a brain…?"_

Elsa nodded and looked around. "_someone who always speaks their mind?"_

The other spirits stopped and glanced around. Missil was smiling, the water guy looked really confused, the tree girl had her nose all wrinkled up, and the cloud spirit was rubbing his tummy, looking away.

"Nah." The water guy said finally.

Jack and Elsa glanced at each other, silently agreeing that what they said had meant the most. It doesn't matter about looks, food, and worship in love, it matters that you love someone.

Jack and Elsa tried to quicken their pace but the cloud man just sang loudly behind them. "_My manly ways and turn of phase are sure to thrill her!"_

_"He thinks he's such a lady killer." _Missil sang, rolling his eyes.

Now the water boy was singing loudly. "_I had a girl back home that was unlike any other."_

Now Elsa was confused, if he already had a girl why the heck was he flirting with her?

Jack on the other hand, sang back. "_The only girl who'd love him is his mother. __"_

Missil, sensing a fight about to break out when the water boy glared back at the cocky winter spirit, sang louder than them all. "_But when we come home in victory we'll line up at the door! what do we want."_

_"SOMEONE WORTH FIGHTING FOR!"_

Jack winced as everyone rose their voices at once. He gave Elsa a pointed look. "What had you done?"

"_Wish that I had someone worth fighting for!"_

Elsa shrugged and laughed nerviously, "heh heh heh..."

"_a girl worth fighting—"_

_"_hey."

Everyone turned when their song was cut off by a suspicious voice. The tree girl was standing in front of Jack, her hands on her hips, and was glaring at him. "Are you Jack Frost?"

Jack felt the light-though slightly irritating-mood melt away like warm ice. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he nodded. "Yes..."

The girl wrinkled her nose and spat at him, she then walked off back toward her tree. A little bewildered, Jack looked around him. The cloud spirit was already flying up into the sky and the water boy stalked over to the winter spirit.

The water spirit had about 5 inches and 40 pounds on Jack and was towering over him.

Without saying a word, the water boy pulled back his arm and landed and punching in Jack's jaw.

He hit the ground hard and heard Elsa scream his name. When Jack opened his blue eyes again everyone was gone except for Elsa and a smirking Missil. But before Jack could get a good view at his face Missil was back to his normal self.

"Come one," The cherub said, flying away. "Cupid's camp is over this way.

* * *

**sorry this took so long, I just never had time but I might have a snow day tomorrow and I can update then. **

**Soooooo what do you guys think of Missil? Let me know, I love reviews after all. **

**Have an awesome life!**


	23. Suddenly

**Love the review guys! Okay, I like the Les Miserables idea so here it is.**

**"Suddenly" is the song and I just said it was Les Mis…...**

**I was originally going to make Missil the Olaf of Jack and Elsa but I think I like him better as someone who si nice sometimes, creepy sometimes, scary sometimes, and sweet sometimes.**

**Come on, let me just play with your emotions.**

**Hehe enjoy!**

* * *

After their company fled, Jack, Elsa, and Missil walked for about 2 hours. Jack's cut foot had to be bandaged twice by Elsa and it still made hurt, Elsa took of her shows because heels weren't the best for walking long distances for a large amount of time. Strike that, they were walking over rocks, hills, rivers, small valleys, and through trees.

They were _hiking._

Elsa glanced back and saw Jack, who was a couple of paces behind Missil and herself. the winter spirit tried not to let it show but how the other spirits reacted to his identity really bothered him. It was like he was a spirit Hitler, everyone hated him unconditionally. But unlike Hitler, Jack was a good person and didn't deserve this hatred.

And his still healing injuries were still bothering him, Elsa could see that much. He was panting heavily and limping somewhat. His face was shiny with sweat and he shivered sometimes from the cold. He also held his head and furrowed his eyebrows some, showing that the bump on his head still hurt.

It Jack used his powers they could fly to Cupid. But he didn't and Elsa thought she understood why. Jack was scared to use his powers, he was told over and over that his powers were dangerous and there was the fact that he didn't have his staff to control them.

Also he was very powerful….he also didn't know why. Elsa bit her lip and faced forward again. Even if it was Jack's problem to train his powers, it was Elsa's fault they were so out of control in the first place. An it was a little ridiculous that she felt bad about wanting to eat but she literally ruined someone's-sctached that, _two _someones-lives because of her choice.

Sometimes Elsa wondered what would've happened if she didn't make her request to Mother Nature. Jack would had had Jamie with him and would have seen him grow up. Jack would never lose control of his powers and lose his staff. The guardians would probably still like Jack. Jamie wouldn't be frozen. Pitch wouldn't be back. Jack wouldn't be hurt mentally and physically.

And the only two things that would happen to Elsa would be that hr and Anna would be about as skinny as Jack and she never would have met the winter spirit.

Elsa sighed, she definitely screwed this up….

xxxxxxx

Anna snored softly in her sleep and her hand twitched a little on the sheets. Her now short red hair was crazily floating around her head in a bed head-halo type thing.

Anna smiled in her sleep, the golden dream sand above her head showed her and Elsa having fun in the snow as little kids.

At that moment a super small Nightmare flew through the window and onto the summer spirit's bed.

It tilted its head to the side as it studied the girl. What ever it was confused about it decided to let it go because in one fluid motion it jumped onto the unsuspecting female.

Anna's facial expressions and dream changed drastically. She bit her lip-a habit her sister and she shared- and furrowed her eyebrows.

The dream sand above Anna's head turned back and showed now Anna running over to give Elsa a hug. The younger sister embraced the older happily. She only noticed something was wrong when Elsa started screaming. The dream Anna glanced up at her sister and noticed she was melting, Anna's hands were on fire and they burned through the ice queen she was holding.

Anna twitched and mumbled in her sleep.

The dream Anna tried to let go but for some reason she clung to her dying sibling until the last liquid strands had fallen through her arms.

That was when the Sandman bust through the door in a flurry of yellow sand. Using his whips, Sandy flung the small Nightmare out the window and watching in satisfaction as he saw the fearing break into tiny black grains of sang on the snow below.

Anna woke with a jolt and looked around her in a panic.

Sandy flew over and held his arms in the arm and pushed down ever so slightly, he was silently telling her to calm down, shhh, shhh.

When Anna remember what happened in her dream and where she was she through her arms around Sandy and cried. The Sandman patted her head and held her until she stopped shaking.

It had been the third Nightmare that day and every time Sandy went to go do something like use the bathroom or eat Anna received more nightmares.

The girl was exhausted and only wanted to sleep but she was scree to sleep. She also couldn't go to sleep with someone in the room because she'll start talking to them, so mostly everyone was outside her room. Sandy waited until she stopped crying and make a sand image of the kitchen over him, an apple and then a glass of water.

"water, please." Anna said in a shaky voice, wiping a tears from her large, fearful blue eyes.

Sandy nodded and smiled comfortingly and flew out of the room.

As Sandy left, Krstoff entered and he walked over and sat at the foot of Anna's bed. "You okay?"

Anna answered in a quivering voice. "yes, maybe…no."

"It'll be okay, everything will work itself out, you'll see."

Anna nodded but her expression told the iceman that she didn't believe him. "We have to find them, Kristoff. We have Jack's staff now, we can save Jamie."

Anna held her head in her hands. "But how can we when we don't even know where they are?"

Kristoff got up and sat next to Anna, wrapping her in a bear hug. "They'll come sooner or later. An if it's later than we like, we'll go fine them."

"But how will we know where to start? And what if Pitch stalls them or hurts them? What if Jamie can't be healed? What if Wendie's followers come take Jack's staff away again, Kristoff, we be a them to easily! What if-"

"Anna!" Kristoff cut her off. "You are getting yourself worked up for nothing, we _will _get Jamie better. We _will _find Elsa and jack and we _will _fix everything."

Anna sighed and relaxed against her headboard. "if you say so…"

"He did say so."

Anna and Kristoff didn't jump when they heard Olaf speak and they didn't freak out when they saw him holding up his decapitated head at the foot of Anna's bed. Olaf had been trying to get in all day but Anna was either already asleep or being comforted by Sandy or Kristoff.

At that moment Sandy flew back inside, holding Anna's glade of water in his tiny hands.

After handing it to Anna with a comforting smile, he shooed Kristoff and Olaf out of the room.

"But she's still up!"

"I just got in here!"

Anna laughed and took a sit of her drink. She then sat it down and tried to go to sleep again.

xxxxxxxxx

They had made camp. Jack was still up and was huddled against the fire. For the longest time Jack didn't understand why everyone was so fascinated by fire when it was cold outside. Well, now that he was powerless, he saw the appeal.

Missil was sleeping up in a tree, his little snores echoed quietly around the silent forest and harmonized with Elsa's breathing.

Jack looked over at his female companion.

She was lying on her side, just outside the fire's glow. She still had her magic and so fire effected her negatively, Jack remembered when it did that to him. Her braid hung over her face and moved when she exhaled.

Jack smiled and laughed softly. He stood up and walked over to the sleeping girl. He bent down and flicked her hair away from her face, her large blue eyes were closed and Jack then realized how much he enjoyed seeing them.

Jack silenced a groan as he lowered himself next to Elsa. He was already starting to get cold but he didn't care, he like just sitting next to her. But he knew he wouldn't be able to protect his friend. He had no magic and it was nearly the new moon. The Man in the Moon's light would not reach the Earth and Pitch would allow his fearlings run free. An Jack would be able to do _nothing._

And speaking of powers, Jack was lucky none of the spirits he had met earlier in the day hadn't turned him into a babbling brooke, a cloud, or a twig. Jack scowled down into the snow.

Who were they to treat him like that? They didn't know what he's been through but they sure as heck knew what he didm. How did news get out the fast? It didn't seem possible.

Jack once again glanced down at Elsa, realizing how lucky he was that she was with him. Elsa knew what he did and she didn't scorn him, she didn't spit in his face, she talked to him. She actually sought him out just to tell him information he already knew. She found him just to make sure he wasn't alone.

And Jack felt so stupid for not noticing that until now.

In the silence of the night, Jack opened his mouth and sang softly, not wanting to wake up Missil or Elsa. "_Suddenly I see, __suddenly it starts, can two anxious hearts beat as one?"_

He was looking down at Elsa's sleeping face as if she might actually answer hime. "_The other day I was alone and now you're here beside me. Something still unclear, something not yet here had begun."_

Elsa changed something in jack, it was like she knew how he felt and wanted to help him instead of shun him. It was amazing just to remember that some people were kind hearted. _"Suddenly the world seems a different place, somehow full of grace and delight."_

Jack reached out to push a piece of Elsa's bangs back, "_How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me?"_

Jack then leaned back on his hands at looked up at the crescent moon above him. "_What has passed is gone and now we journey on through the night."_

Jack then felt another realization hit him. He was happy. He was happy just being here with Elsa and even with that weird cherub above his head. No one was trying to change him here. Literally everyone around him at the moment was trying to _help _him. _"How was i to know that happiness can come so fast."_

And it was also so strange to no that they can sleep soundly with him nearby. He, the one who hurt a child and disgraced his guardianship. "_trusting me the way you do, I'm so afraid of failing you. Just someone who cannot know that danger follows where I go."_

_"There are shadows everywhere." _Jack's ear started to go numb to he pulled his hood over his head. "_And memories I cannot share…"_

Jack watched at the tiny slivers of moonlight bounced on the snow. "_Nevermore alone, nevermore apart,"_

_"You have warmed my heart," _He glanced down t Elsa who mumbled something incoherent. "_like the sun."_

Jack recalled her holding his hand while he had nightmares and helped nurse him back to health. She cared so much and not to mention Missil who just found them in the woods and when asked for help gave it. "_You have brought the gift of life and love so long denied me…"_

_"Suddenly I see," _Jack leaned back in the snow and closed his eyes. "_What I could not see. Something suddenly has begun…"_

And Jack allowed himself to relax, content with just the fact that he wasn't going to sleep alone.

* * *

**Yay! there we gooooooooo I hope you guys like it. I was just thinking about how happy Jack would be now that he had two people helping him out.**

**Anyway, read and review?**

**have an awesome life!**


End file.
